His Eyes
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: ¿Cual es manera más probable de encontrar el amor? De niñera. Sakura no tenía idea de en que se estaba metiendo. Su nuevo trabajo era para "cuidar" a Sasuke Uchiha un sexy, y rico chico de su edad... que recientemente quedó ciego. Sasuke no está interesado en aceptar su ayuda. O eso es lo que él piensa.
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO CON EL MISMO TITULO "HIS EYES" DE RENNE CARTER**

* * *

Prólogo

Sus ojos, reflejando el azul del cielo de Arizona, se centraron a continuación.

Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el poderoso movimiento del caballo negro debajo de él. Se sentó recto en la silla, con su suave chaqueta oscura, respirando superficialmente con anticipación.

Esta competencia era más difícil de lo que esperaba y necesitaba ganar, el deseo bombeando salvaje-mente por sus venas. Él sabía que su tiempo era bueno y había traspuesto ocho vallas sin errores.

Sólo había dos a la izquierda.

—Alto sobre el centro, alto sobre el centro. —Susurró y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante. Vio cómo la oxidada valla cuadrada rápidamente se acercaba.

Sucedió en un instante.

Muy ligeramente, sintió el sonido de contracción. A continuación, las orejas del caballo, habían sido ladeadas hacia adelante, se quebró la espalda. Captó un movimiento con el rabillo de sus ojos, la arena cambiaba. No, era sólo una rama.

No, era sólo una bronceada ¡serpiente! En el momento que la realidad le golpeó, el caballo había plantado ya sus cascos y la había evitado. Habló rápidamente:

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —

Pero el caballo se lleno de pánico cuando la serpiente se lanzó más allá de sus piernas. El caballo se enojo y se volcó hacia atrás antes de que el jinete pudiera reaccionar.

El tiempo se hizo más lento. Vio el cielo brillante arqueándose por encima de él y sintió la ráfaga de viento caliente en su piel. Oyó los lejanos gritos de la multitud y el sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo... entonces su mundo se desvaneció a negro.

* * *

Capitulo 1

—_Me di por vencida y comencé a buscar un trabajo. Ahora mismo estoy de camino a una entrevista. No me voltees los __ojos, soy una chica, así que puedo realizar varias cosas_ —paré de escribir y miré el camino, asegurándome de que estuviera tan desierto como antes.

Suficientemente segura, no había nada más que una larga línea de pavimento por delante. Miré abajo hacia el pedazo de papel que había presionado contra el medio de mi volante

— _Como sea, el aviso dice que ellos necesitan una niñera para __un niño, que inicie lo antes posible. Cuando llame, la mamá sonaba bastante __desesperada. Ella dijo que podía trabajar los fines de semana ahora y hacer tiempo __completo una vez que sea verano._

En cuanto pasé por encima de un bache en la carretera, la radio de mi viejo coche dio un silbido de protesta y cayó en estática.

Fruncí el ceño, sosteniendo el bolígrafo entre mis dientes, zangoloteando el mando. La estática se hizo más fuerte y se rompió por fin, dando paso a la impresionante potencia de The Who.

Clásico.

Mi pequeño Toyota Camry del 89 siguió su camino. Arrojé mi carta sobre el asiento del pasajero y canté.

El cielo sobre mi cabeza era de un azul brillante y sin nubes. Manualmente bajé mis vidrios para dejar que entrara la brisa. El viento era sorprendente-mente gentil para un Mayo en Grayfield, Illinois; estaba acostumbrada a conducir en un viento huracanado, lo que me hacia luchar con el volante.

Comprobé la nota escrita en la palma de mi mano, confirmando que se supone que tenía que encontrar.

"100 Uchiha Road".

Pero, ¿eso era todo? No había visto casas en esa calle, solo árboles. En realidad, no había visto ni una sola señal de… wow.

Apagué el motor del carro, boca abierta.

La calle llevaba derecho a una impresionante puerta de hierro. Se trataba de una calle privada, lo que explica la falta de buzones de correo.

Me detuve a la apertura de la puerta y le baje a la música en caso de que los perros guardianes odiaran a Roger Daltrey, no es que yo hubiera visto ningún perro guardián, pero si alguna vez espere ver alguno, era ahora.

Vacilante me asomé por la ventana y apreté un botón de llamada en la caja.

Después de un momento, el altavoz en el portón crujió y emitió una voz femenina.

—Hola. ¿Quién es?

Equilibrándome precariamente fuera de mi carro para poner mi boca cerca de la caja, grité:

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Sakura Haruno! ¡Estoy aquí para una entrevista!

El portón dio un gran zumbido y luego se abrió. Apresuré mi coche hacia delante en el largo camino de entrada. El adoquín causó que mi pequeño automóvil se meciera de lado a lado, pero apenas lo noté porque la vista ante mí era asombrosa.

La casa era enorme, extremadamente enorme, era fácilmente diez veces más grande que la cabaña que mis padres y yo llamamos casa. Hecha de ladrillo color café claro y cristal, era el resumen de la elegancia moderna con ángulos agudos y techos abovedados.

Me detuve a la entrada, que consistía en una corta escalera que conduce a una puerta de cristal gigante, e hice una mueca cuando mi carro paró en seco. Estúpido viejos frenos.

Lamiendo mis labios secos, dejé mi carro detrás, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió. Me decepcioné cuando la persona parada en la puerta principal no fue un mayordomo de traje y corbatín sino una mujer de mediana edad en pantalones.

Sonreí, como fuera, y extendí mi mano.

— ¡Hola! Soy Sakura Haruno.

La mujer estrechó mi mano.

—Hola, Sakura. Soy la Sra. Uchiha. ¿Creo que hablamos por teléfono?

—Si, esa era yo.

La Sra. Uchiha retrocedió para que pudiera entrar. La seguí a través de un amplio pasillo de entrada y una sala del tamaño de una de las aulas de mi escuela secundaria.

Me sentía culpable con cada paso en que mis sucios "Converse" rojos tocaban la alfombra de color blanco puro. Me ofreció un lugar en un sillón rígido, con patrones de flores.

Mientras me sentaba, ella tomó asiento enfrente de mí y encogió sus manos en una bola de nervios en su regazo.

—Entonces, ¿Estás en la escuela secundaria? —Comenzó.

—Sí, soy estudiante de último año.

— ¿Y te gusta?

—Bueno, es la escuela —me reí, pero notando el aspecto de preocupación en su cara, rápidamente añadí—. Pero me voy a graduar pronto. Voy a la universidad.

La Sra. Uchiha ofreció una sonrisa tentativa.

— ¿Oh, dónde?

—Uh…

A menos de dos semanas de la graduación, debería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. La verdad es que, fui aceptada en dos universidades: la Universidad de Illinois —grande, pública, barata— y la Universidad Evanston —pequeña, privada, incrédulamente cara. La primera, mis padres lo sabían y estaban encantados.

La segunda, bueno... ese era mi secreto. Sabía que mis padres no podían permitírselo, pero yo había sacado mis ahorros para reservar mi lugar por si acaso, de algún modo, podía ir. Su programa de periodismo era para morirse.

Yo le respondí de mala gana.

—Universidad de Illinois

— ¿Entonces, eres una persona seria? —Preguntó ella, viendo sospechosamente mi camisa.

Tal vez Led Zeppelin no era la mejor opción para una entrevista, pero no es como si yo hubiera sabido que sería niñera en un lugar como este.

Me senté con la espalda recta y sonreí desarma.

—Si.

—Bien —la Sra. Uchiha lucia como que había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una drogadicta psicópata y asintió aprobatoria-mente. Me miró fijamente a la cara—. ¿Cómo te sientes ayudando a alguien que es ciego?

Mis ojos se abrieron en alarma y me atoré.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh cariño —ella dirigió sus ojos hacia la alfombra—, debes haber leído la versión del viernes del aviso. Hubo un error... el periódico olvidó la palabra "ciego".

Bien. No es gran cosa.

—Sakura, ¿está bien eso? —Solicitó la Sra. Uchiha.

Pestañee, dándome cuenta que había olvidado decir algo. Traté de sonar convincente mientras respondía.

—Oh seguro. Está bien. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado ciego su hijo?

La mujer nuevamente vio la alfombra. Ella explicó:

—Solo dos meses. Fue un accidente en salto de caballo… Sasuke no hablará con ningún especialista. En realidad, se niega a hacer nada. Pensé que si había alguien de su edad, sólo para convencerle un poco, sería lo mejor.

Chillé.

—¿Tiene dieciocho?

Escuché el sonido de dos chicos riéndose tontamente a lo largo del pasillo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar: ¿exactamente que han excluido de este anuncio?

Notando mi expresión, la Sra. Uchiha dijo rápidamente.

—No te preocupes; yo cuido de Hinata e Itachi—su voz se elevó ligeramente—. ¡Deben permanecer en la cocina, queridos! —después de que la risa se alejó, ella suspiró—. Sakura, te puedo pagar $10 por hora.

¡¿Ver a un niño recién ciego y de mi edad?! Empecé a mover la cabeza.

—No sé…

—¡$20 por hora! —chilló la Sra. Uchiha—. Por favor, eres la única que ha venido.

Probablemente era la única que no se había interesado por los detalles antes de tiempo…

¡pero $20! Rápidamente hice cuentas: $20 por 40 horas= ¡$800 en una semana! ¡$3.200 en un mes! Una locura. ¡Esta era mi oportunidad perfecta! Con todo ese dinero, ¡podría pagar mi dormitorio en Evanston!

Con mis ojos brillando, dije:

—Si, lo haré.

De repente, escuché pequeños pies golpeando por el pasillo. La Sra. Uchiha saltó y gritó:

— ¡Por favor, no molesten a su hermano! —

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que llegamos al pasillo, los dos niños se habían precipitado volando por las escaleras y desapareciendo por una esquina.

— ¡Mamá consiguió una niñera! ¡Ella tuvo que pagarle una tonelada para que se quede!

Cuando alcanzamos el segundo piso, el niñito ya había apretado su boca contra la hendidura de una puerta cerrada y estaba haciendo justo lo que su madre le había dicho que no hiciera, por supuesto. Tienes que amar a los niños pequeños.

Lucia de nueve años y tenía una coleta de pelo negro.

La niña, que lucía alrededor de cinco años, se arrodilló junto a él. Ella me miró por debajo de su explosivo flequillo de color negro-azulado y rápidamente empezó a chuparse el dedo.

A veces tengo ese efecto en los niños.

—Itachi, vamos —dijo su madre con severidad—. Te dije que dejaras en paz a tu hermano.

— ¡Aww, mamá! —El chico levantó la vista de la puerta, arrugando la cara en una mueca.

—Y Hinata, cariño —dijo la Sra. Uchiha en tono suave—, por favor sácate el dedo de la boca. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre como las niñas grandes no se chupan el dedo?

Hinata asintió y lentamente sacó el dedo infractor de su boca. Itachi arrastró dramáticamente sus pies y, lanzando un casual

—Bien. —

Por encima del hombro, se retiró al final del pasillo. Su hermana corrió tras él.

La Sra. Uchiha sonrió y luego se volteo.

—Los dejaré solos.

¿A quiénes? ¿A mí y a la puerta? Sí, nos vinculamos bastante bien. Fruncí el ceño y, antes de que pudiera fugarse, le pregunté:

—Eh, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

Ella se rió suavemente, como si mi pregunta fuera tonta.

—Oh, él está ahí. Es un guardarropa. Tiene… —se detuvo, como si las palabras se le hubiesen quedado atascadas en la garganta. Después de un momento, se las arregló—. Bueno, estoy segura de que Sasuke te lo dirá. Vuelvo para cerciorarme que estas bien en un minuto.

¿Por qué no era tan reconfortante?

Yo observaba mientras ella huyó y luego me volví hacia la puerta. Metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, un hábito nervioso de los míos, y puse mi mano en la manija de la puerta.

Apreté los dedos, traté de darle la vuelta. No pasó nada. Mi mente lentamente obtuvo la causa obvia: había cerrado la puerta.

¡Había cerrado la puerta! Se suponía que debía ser una niñera de un chico de dieciocho años de edad ciego, un niño rico y ¡él se había encerrado en un armario!

Me acordé de una vez en que tuve que convencer a una niña, que estaba sentada debajo de su cama, para darle un baño.

Había tomado una hora y una galleta Oreo.

Eso no era una memoria tan reconfortante, pero hice exactamente lo que había hecho con ella, bueno, menos la galleta. Me senté en el suelo y empecé a hablar.

—Supongo que has oído hablar de mí. Soy Sakura Haruno. Escucha, ¿por qué no sales para que podamos conocernos correctamente?

Hice una pausa, pero no hubo sonido, ni siquiera un susurro, del interior.

Aparentemente mi poder de persuasión no había mejorado milagrosamente.

Me volví, así mi espalda estaba contra la puerta y, con un ruido sordo embotado, descansé mi cabeza. Seguí.

—Si quieres, solo puedo sentarme aquí.

De repente, algo golpeó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un sonoro ¡bang! y me dio un susto de muerte. Después de que mi corazón volviera a mi pecho, grité:

— ¡Hey, es tu decisión! ¡Tu mamá va a pagarme de cualquier forma!

— ¡Atrás!

El grito sonó tan cerca que salté otra vez

Avancé lejos de la puerta justo a tiempo, mientras se abrió de golpe. La figura de un muchacho adolescente se puso frente a mí. Pelo negro alborotado sobre lentes negros de sol de diseñador. Con una mano agarró el marco de la puerta y, con la otra, él extendió la mano inciertamente en el aire.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer nada, dio un paso y tropezó con mis amadas zapatillas.

A mis oídos, su caída a la alfombra era ensordecedora. Pero, sorprendente-mente, nadie vino corriendo. Se quedó quieto. Se cruzó por mi mente que lo había matado.

Matar a una persona ciega, es un pasaje rápido al infierno. Me deslicé hacia delante y sin aliento dije:

— ¡Sasuke, lo siento!

Mi cerebro despacio registró que debí haber perjudicado su orgullo porque él respiraba regularmente. Él no habló, pero su mano estaba extendida y palpó el piso.

Viendo que sus lentes habían caído cerca, los agarré y se los puse en sus manos. Los arrebató de mí y, levantándose, volvió la cabeza mientras se los ponía de nuevo. Él gruñó.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Hice un intento torpe para tomar su mano y le ofrecí:

—Deja que te ayude a ir a tu habitación.

Sintiendo mi movimiento, se alejó de mí y se burló.

— ¿Al menos sabes dónde está mi habitación?

Me quedé, anonadada, mientras el caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Apoyó su mano con fuerza contra la pared y se detuvo en la esquina, en el punto de agarre.

Luego se había ido. Un momento después, escuché una puerta cerrarse de golpe.

Continué allí parada quieta, sintiéndome completamente humillada. De nuevo, ¿Por qué había tomado este trabajo?

Detectando mis pensamientos, o tal vez por el golpe la puerta, la Señora Uchiha apareció. Ella trató de sonreír.

—Oh, Sasuke saldrá. Hablaré con él esta noche. ¿Por qué no regresas en la mañana?

Con mi expresión en blanco, asentí en respuesta. Claro, todo sería mejor por la mañana. Este había sido un mal trabajo.

El primer día siempre es el peor. Por supuesto, este no era un día… esto apenas fueron diez minutos. Puse mis dedos entre mi cabello y suspiré al pensar en ello.

Mientras salía de casa, un fuerte viento me golpeaba en la cara. Pero, ¿quién cree en presagios, de todos modos?

* * *

Después de apagar el coche, me senté por un minuto y observé la casa de mi familia. Se alzaba en toda su gloria de estilo rancho con revestimiento de astillas.

Comparada con la de los Uchiha, nuestra casa parecía una cajita. Es gracioso, no lo había notado antes. Me encogí de hombros, agarrando mi bolso y mi carta arrugada en el asiento del pasajero.

Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada, yo ya podía oler la quema de incienso de pachulí.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú?

¿Quién mas sabría que nuestra casa estaría sin llave en la mitad de la tarde? Me reí mientras mi mamá saltaba de la cocina, con un pincel en una mano y gotas de amarillo por sus brazos. Su vestido dashiki estaba forrado de una gran variedad de colores ya secos y se desprendían del algodón como nieve de arco iris.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza floja que había arrojado sobre un hombro.

Rápidamente puse mi carta en mi bolso, y pregunté: —¿Estás redecorando?

—Por supuesto —ella me besó y pude sentir pintura húmeda manchándome la mejilla—. El próximo viernes es el aniversario, así que estoy añadiendo un sol a la pared de la sala. La casa tiene que lucir bien para tu hermano.

Naruto. Mi hermano mayor quien dejo la casa antes de su graduación de la preparatoria y nunca se había asentado.

Supuestamente ese era su gran acto de rebelión. Sabía por las cartas que me enviaba secretamente que él estaba bien, pero ni siquiera iba a volver a Grayfield.

De ninguna manera. No importa cuántas veces mamá le pusiera un lugar en la cena. Ella no quería creerlo.

—Seguro. —Le dije y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?

Hice una mueca y trate de escurrirme de ella, hacia mi dormitorio.

—Oh, bueno ... Uh, me dieron el trabajo y ... —de cualquier manera en que pensaba como describir lo que había acordado sonaba extraña, pero seguí adelante de todos modos—. Es un chico ciego y de mi edad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿El chico que vas a cuidar?

— Sasuke. Si —asentí—. Lo guiaré, compartiré con él, ese tipo de cosas.

Sin un momento de vacilación, mi madre sonrió.

—Oh, un nuevo novio. ¡Qué maravilloso, Sakura!

Apreté los dientes.

—Eso no es lo que yo…

— ¿Crees que este amarillo es demasiado claro para el sol? —Mamá estaba distraída ya, con el ceño fruncido hacia la punta de su pincel.

Con una mano en mi bolso, dije gentilmente,:

—Déjame poner esto en mi cuarto y luego te ayudaré a pintar. —

Antes de pasarle por delante. Amaba a mi mamá hasta morir, de verdad, pero ella siempre tenía esta habilidad de vivir a un paso de la realidad.

Un paso en donde ella creía en el romántico sueño de que Naruto vendría a casa e iba a hablar maravillas de su nuevo mural.

Si yo pudiera embotellar aquella clase de optimismo, tendría la vida solucionada.

* * *

El dashiki: es una colorida prenda de vestir para los hombres, ampliamente utilizada en África occidental

* * *

YEEAH!, AQUI EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO :D!, LES LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN? SALUDOS NENAS!,


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "HIS EYES" DE RENNE CARTER.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Zumbando a lo largo del camino en mi Camry a la mañana siguiente, pude ver al sol meter perezosamente la cabeza por detrás de una hinchada nube gris.

Miré al cielo y quise que el día fuera brillante.

Mis mocasines, habían desterrado indefinidamente mis "Converse" a mi habitación, presionaron el acelerador.

Eran cerca de las 11:00 am., así que todavía lo consideraba la mañana, pero esperaba que mis nuevos empleadores estuvieran de acuerdo.

Justo cuando me detuve a la puerta de los Uchiha, esta se abrió.

Encontré esto muy alarmante y rápidamente salí de mi coche hacia la puerta principal.

Itachi estaba en la puerta y dijo con indiferencia.

—Mamá está esperando en la sala.

—Gracias, chico —pasé una mano sobre su cabeza atractivamente lacia cuando pasé. Le oí dar una patada y quejarse

— Oye —pero yo ya estaba pegando una gran sonrisa en mi cara mientras me encontré con una ansiosa Señora Uchiha.

Empecé

—Lo siento. Debería haber venido antes…

—Oh, está bien —su sonrisa vaciló y ella hizo un gesto hacia el sofá—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? —lo hice y ella continuó—. Hablé con Sasuke. Él puede ser muy terco. Está predispuesto en contra tuya, me temo. Fue lo mismo con todo lo demás, los especialistas, los libros y todo...

Fruncí el ceño. ¡No había manera de que yo estuviera perdiendo mi oportunidad en Evanston por algún mocoso!

—Espere. ¿Quiere decir, que ha estado ciego dos meses y no ha aprendido a adaptarse a todo? ¿Sólo ha estado deprimido por aquí?

La Sra. Uchiha se movió incómoda.

—Bueno, él es un adulto...

— ¡Entonces no se le debería permitir escabullirse de las cosas como un niño! —le dije un poco demasiado entusiasmada. Reafirmándome, le hablé con firmeza—. Sólo por esta vez, no escuche a Sasuke. Usted me contrató para un trabajo, déjeme hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres cuidar a mi hermano? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Itachi, apoyándose en el umbral de la sala.

Lancé miradas asesinas en su dirección.

— ¡Itachi Uchiha, esto no te involucra! —le espetó la Señora Uchiha. Una vez que el diablillo se había perdido de vista, dijo lentamente—: Creo que tienes un punto. Incluso si sólo te sientas con él, no estará solo...

— ¡Bien! —salté poniéndome de pie antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de idea—. ¿Dónde está? ¿En el armario de nuevo?

—No —murmuró Itachi, que estaba en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados—, está en su habitación porque pensó que no volverías.

Lo seguí, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y reflexioné.

— ¿Entonces, el truco del armario fue por mi culpa?

Podía sentir al niño poniendo los ojos.

—No. Él hace eso cada vez que está molesto o deprimido, lo cual es a menudo.

Este chico sabía un poco. Mientras subía las escaleras, me pregunté de qué otra manera me podía ayudar con él.

Pasamos la puerta del infame armario, la cual estaba cerrada una vez más, pero mi estómago aún tenía la sensación de náuseas.

Dimos la vuelta en la esquina donde había visto desaparecer a Sasuke. Itachi se detuvo ante una puerta en el pasillo y agitó las manos frenéticamente, como si no me diera cuenta de quien era la habitación.

De pronto me sentí como si estuviera escabulléndome, de puntillas hasta la puerta.

Mirando a Itachi, señalé al interior y gesticule.

— ¿Vas a entrar?

La cara del niño se abrió en una sonrisa maliciosa y barrió la cabeza de lado a lado en un rotundo: — ¡De ninguna manera!

Lo fulminé con la mirada y, todavía tratando de guardar silencio, me asomé a la habitación. La habitación de Sasuke era fácilmente tres veces el tamaño de la mía.

Inclinado solemnemente contra la pared a mi derecha había un bastón blanco, del tipo largo y flaco que nunca antes habría pensado que pertenecería a alguien de mi edad. Había algo desierto acerca de esta habitación. Las paredes brillantemente blancas no tenían una sola imagen, ¿quién no tiene algún tipo de decoración en sus paredes?

Su cama era un negro monstruo de gran tamaño, cuyo cabezal se apoyaba contra la pared izquierda y cuyos pies sobresalían en la habitación. Yo estaba tan abrumada por su tamaño que, inicialmente, no me di cuenta de que había un cuerpo tendido en ella: el cuerpo de Sasuke.

En un momento, se me cortó la respiración, ¡debe haberme visto mirando! y, en el siguiente, casi me echó a reír ante la imposibilidad.

Entonces me sentí culpable por pensar una cosa tan grosera.

Estaba acostado en la parte superior de la colcha con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas. Su respiración era estable, así que me engañé al pensar que estaba dormido.

Con esta creencia, me deslicé tranquilamente en la habitación y lo observé con más claridad que en mi vista anterior desde el piso. Estaba vestido lo suficientemente agradable, con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros que parecían costosos.

Era como una estatua de un modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch… no es que yo estuviera alguna vez mirando el aspecto de un chico.

Por ninguna razón en absoluto, me pregunté si olía bien. Entonces la estatua estaba furiosa

—Eres tú, ¿no? —

Y el inocente pensamiento fue firmemente aplastado y molido en el suelo hasta que no fue más que una mancha.

Salté, literalmente salté, cerca de tres pies en el aire. Su cabeza se volvió con lentitud de película de terror en mi dirección y yo hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza: saludé.

Lo saludé con la mano, a una persona ciega, ¡saludé a una persona ciega! ¿Y qué pasó? Nada. Por supuesto, nada.

Me moví al plan B, hablar.

—En realidad, mi nombre es Sakura.

La cabeza regresó a su dirección hacia adelante y no respondió.

Tragué saliva y miré alrededor por algo para provocar una conversación. Frente a mí había un escritorio grande, que sólo tenía una pequeña pila de libros y CDs.

Parecían sin tocar y en el libro de encima se leía BRAILLE en letras grandes, en negrita.

Le pregunté.

—Entonces, ¿estás aprendiendo Braille?

Silencio.

—Bueno, sí... —Me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. — ¿Tienes sed? Tengo sed. Voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿de acuerdo?

Como era de esperar, no respondió mientras yo hacía mi rápida y torpe salida de la habitación.

Itachi estaba en el pasillo, inclinado en un silencioso ataque de risa ante mi apuro. Afiancé mis dedos en su hombro y lo empujé hacia las escaleras, siseando.

—Tenemos que hablar. ¿Estoy asumiendo que sabes dónde está la cocina?

Me condujo por el vestíbulo que daba a la cocina. La cual era hermosa e inmensa... por supuesto. Había una pared de gabinetes de cedro, un gran mostrador con tope de mármol a la izquierda, y electrodomésticos de última generación en plata satinada a la derecha.

Sin darse cuenta de nada de esto, se soltó de mi agarre y, mientras hacía un vano intento de mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro, preguntó:

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero… ¿Tienes alguna gaseosa? —gesticulé hacia el refrigerador y él asintió con la cabeza—. Quiero que me hables sobre Sasuke. Quiero decir, tan atractivo como puede ser sentarse en silencio durante todo el día, debe haber algo de lo que quiera hablar... ¿Puedo considerar que ya no está más en la escuela?

—No —Itachi me entregó una Coca-Cola—. Mamá le permitió mantenerse al margen. Creo que el doctor le dio una nota o algo.

Tomé un sorbo de la lata y ladee la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Oye, ¿qué hay dentro del armario?

—Oh, cosas viejas de Sasuke: carteles, libros, música, computadora... Mamá lo puso todo ahí después del accidente.

Eso explicaba el vacío de su habitación. Tragué saliva y me estremecí.

¡Qué terrible!

Estaba sentado en ese armario solo, con sus cosas alrededor, recogiendo polvo. Me recuperé torpemente

—Bueno, eh, ¿puedes pensar en algo para que hable con él?

—Caballos —llegó de repente la vocecita de detrás de mí. Me volví para ver la figura de Hinata con los ojos abiertos.

Ella estaba mirando fijamente hacia mí y repitió—: Caballos. —Antes de meterse el pulgar en la boca.

—Caballos, está bien —me volví de nuevo a Itachi—. ¿Tu mamá dijo que Sasuke se quedó ciego por un accidente de caballo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, él solía cabalgar todo el tiempo. Hay un lugar cerca de aquí. Se llama, eh… Establos Legacy, Aeris aún está allí.

—¿Aeris? ¿Es dueño de un caballo? —Jadeé.

—Sí, pero Sasu no ha montado desde… ya sabes —Itachi negó con la cabeza y dijo—: Y yo no trataría de conseguir que monte.

—Está bien, pero tal vez yo podría llevarlo allí, ¿no sé, pasar el rato? —levanté las cejas hacía él, quien se encogió de hombros con escepticismo ante la idea—. ¿Supongo que no sabes cómo llegar allí?

— ¿Llegar a dónde? —La Señora Uchiha salía de la sala de estar, con una revista bajo el brazo.

—Establos Legacy. Pienso que Sasuke y yo podríamos ir allí, un lugar familiar.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Si piensas así, querida. El accidente ocurrió fuera del estado, por lo que no debería haber ningún mal recuerdo... pero sólo lo sacarlo de esta casa sería un milagro.

— ¿Un milagro? —me reí—. Bueno, voy a tratar lo mejor posible.

—Muy bien. Ahora, sólo quiero encontrar una pluma...

Itachi, viendo a su madre muy ocupada abriendo y cerrando cajones, me lanzó una mirada furtiva y corrió hacia la escalera.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —Le grité, pero él no miró hacia atrás.

La Sra. Uchiha sacó una pluma de un cajón y empezó a escribir a toda prisa las indicaciones en una libreta pequeña.

Ella suspiró.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Itachi ha estado trabajando muy duro para conseguir la atención de Sasuke. Estoy segura que chismearle acerca de ti está sirviendo.

Raro, nunca fui la chica de la que todos hablaban. No solía atraer mucha atención, positiva o negativa, y no podía dejar de preguntarme lo que Itachi estaba diciendo acerca de mí.

Agarrando las indicaciones de la Señora Uchiha, corrí escaleras arriba y seguí por el pasillo del segundo piso.

Cuando di vuelta a la esquina, escuché débilmente una voz masculina.

Al darme cuenta de que Sasuke estaba hablando en su habitación, me pegué contra la pared y me deslicé hasta la puerta.

La voz se detuvo y fue reemplazada por el tono más alto de Itachi.

—No lo sé. Ella se ve bien para una chica, supongo —puse los ojos ante el comentario y me acerqué más—. Su cabello es un poco largo, más largo que los hombros, y es rizado en la parte inferior. Es del color del, eh, como algodón de azúcar.

¿Algodón de azúcar? Eso era nuevo. Nunca me había gustado mucho mi pelo. No es muy común el color rosa y tampoco podía decidir si ser rizado o liso. Una cosa era segura: mi pelo nunca quiso cooperar. Durante años he luchado contra este usando los aerosoles más fuertes y las planchas más calientes.

¿El resultado? Me rendí y, básicamente lo dejo que haga lo que quiera.

— ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? —Preguntó con una voz calmada que no había usado conmigo.

— ¡No lo sé, Sasuke! —Se quejó itachi

— ¿Ella está bien? ¡Tienes que darme algo mejor para seguir que eso! —Gruñó.

Sonreí.

Eso me gustaba más.

—Muy bien. Voy a ver —se quejó el niño—. Es probable que ella esté aquí arriba, de todos modos.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —Gritó Sasuke.

Como dudaba mucho de la capacidad de Itachi para escuchar a nadie, me precipité hacia abajo al pasillo, dando la vuelta en la esquina, y rápidamente colocándome en la escalera como si acabara de hacerlo.

Al momento siguiente, mi sospecha se confirmó cuando me encontró jadeando, con un apretón de muerte sobre la barandilla. Me lanzó una mirada como si pensara que estaba loca y me preguntó:

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Tragué saliva y solté:

— ¡Nada!

Itachi enarcó las cejas.

—Está bien. —

Y entrecerró los ojos para conseguir una buena vista de mis ojos. Después desapareció por el pasillo para informarle a su hermano del color verde jade que había visto.

Poco a poco fui regresando a la habitación de Sasuke, por lo que Itachi estaba saliendo antes de que la alcanzara.

El chico tenía el aplomo de silbar casualmente mientras caminaba pasándome, pero resistí la tentación de tirarle mi zapato.

Encontré a Sasuke yaciendo tranquilamente en su cama como si no hubiera hecho nada desde que me fui. Dando dos saltos entré en su cuarto, aterrizando, con un rebote, en una posición sentada en el borde de su cama.

Las entradas son importantes.

Sorprendido, abrió la boca y su cabeza se volteó para encararme.

— ¿Qué?

Dije con falso entusiasmo. —Tu mamá está en la planta baja, así que supongo que podríamos perder el tiempo... —fue el turno de Sasuke de mirarme como si estuviera loca, pero al menos sabía que estaba escuchando— ... O podemos ir a alguna parte.

Soltó una risa corta, sin sentido del humor y dijo con sarcasmo. —Suena muy bien.

¿Por qué no solo podía seguir la corriente? Crucé mis brazos y dije: —Sabes, Sasuke, esto es simplemente patético. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste tu casa?

Su rostro se endureció ante mis palabras y escupió

—Soy patético. Sí, gracias por la inyección de moral. Lo puedo decir por qué mi madre te está pagando tanto como a su psiquiatra.

Sentí una familiar ducha fría de vergüenza, pero me la sacudí y respondí:

—Bueno, si ella va a conseguir el valor de su dinero, mejor salimos al camino. —

Me puse de pie y lo observé. Deseaba poder verlo sin sus gafas, así podría decir lo que estaba pensando.

Hubo un largo, largo momento de incómodo silencio. Casi me desmayé de aguantar la respiración.

Entonces Sasuke se bajó bruscamente de la cama y se levantó.

Dudé, preguntándome si me dejaría llevarlo, pero él comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, con una mano extendida. Me moví a un lado y lo seguí mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Cuando llegó cerca del rellano, pregunté:

—Entonces, ¿estás bien con las escaleras? — ¡¿Montones y montones de escalones girando en un círculo?!

—He bajado estas escaleras un millón de veces. —Dijo Sasuke de mal humor y comenzó su descenso. Agarró con fuerza la barandilla y probó la distancia de cada escalón con el pie, pero hizo su propio camino hacia abajo.

Me asustó casi hasta la muerte, pero lo hizo. ¿Si esta fuera yo? Si yo fuera ciega... hombre, no habría sido una bonita vista en esas escaleras.

Una vez que él y yo estuvimos en frente de mi Camry, sonreí con orgullo a mi carrito y proclamé, tanto a este como a él:

— ¡Estamos aquí! —Antes de abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Sintiendo a lo largo el marco de la puerta, Sasuke fue capaz de deslizarse en el interior.

Cerré la puerta y me apresuré alrededor hasta mi lado. Di la llave en el encendido e inmediatamente la voz de Sting fluyó de los altavoces.

— ¿Qué estás escuchando? —Gritó sobre la música.

Sonreí con malicia. ¡Una dosis de educación musical viene en camino!

* * *

CON ESTO ME RETIRO POR HOY :D, MAÑANA (O MAS AL RATO, YA QUE ES LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA) SUBO OTRO CAP DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN, OJALA LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO :D, BESOS ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Este es Sting, cuando estaba en la banda The Police, en los años 70. Ya sabes, ¿Roxanne, Every Breath You Take? Y luego se lanzó como solista en los 80… —

Miré a ver si Sasuke estaba escuchando, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas inspeccionando mi coche. Se detuvo, probablemente dándose cuenta del estado realmente lamentable, de la profunda espuma desgarrada de su asiento.

Era una herida de guerra que un poste de un espantapájaros que mi mamá impulsivamente quiso liberar le había hecho. En serio.

Cuando mi Camry voló sobre un bache, Sasuke se apoyó contra la puerta.

Yo me reí.

—Vamos, te has montado en un coche antes.

—Este no es un coche —refunfuñó—. Así es como uno se siente cuando Itachi rueda escaleras abajo sus Hot Wheels.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, ¿qué tipo de coche tienes?

Eh, probablemente no era una buena pregunta, me di cuenta después de que las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

—Que genial terapeuta eres. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Vi cómo su rostro se oprimió y me preguntaba si lo había empujado demasiado.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, volví a mirar a la carretera y me sorprendí cuando dijo en voz baja.

—Un Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero igual sonaba caro. Solté: —Debe ser agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza y replicó: —Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Hey, no tenía la intención de… —Empecé, pero Sasuke se volvió hacia la ventana.

Sintiéndome incómoda con la música, apagué a Sting y viajamos en un silencio incómodo.

No demasiado pronto, vi un gran cartel que se cernía sobre una colina.

En grandes y cursivas letras, proclamaba: Establos Legacy. La carretera estaba llena de árboles y daban paso a acres de exuberante vegetación. La hierba estaba bloqueada por vallas de madera blanca y rodeada de caminos de viruta de madera.

Más allá de todo esto, los establos de color azul pálido se dibujaban contra el cielo.

Entré en el aparcamiento y apagué el motor. Mientras me quitaba mi cinturón de seguridad, sentí la atención de Sasuke en mí.

Empujé un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja mientras preguntaba:

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Dudé y luego lo solté: —En Establos Legacy.

Se volvió hacia mí y juro que me estaba viendo. Dijo fríamente:

—No.

Miré alrededor del estacionamiento. Sólo había otros dos coches. Crucé mis dedos y mentí.

—Oye, no hay nadie aquí. Sólo vamos a pretender que es un parque y nos sentamos en la hierba o algo así.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

— ¿Nadie? ¿En un domingo?

Hice una mueca, pero ¿cómo iba a saber la diferencia?

—Nop.

Mientras él salía de mi coche, me apresuré a su alrededor y me paré frente a él.

— Espera —al escuchar mi voz, Sasuke ajustó sus pasos para no caminar hacia mí.

Una vez más, me coloqué delante de él y esta vez presioné mi mano contra su pecho.

Saltó al contacto y se detuvo, como esperaba que hiciera. Le dije:

—Oye, tenemos que resolver esto. Quiero decir, es práctico para ti que me utilices; puedo verlo y tú no puedes.

Entendiéndome, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—No pienso sostener tu mano.

Rodé mis ojos. Quería gritar ¡Sí, bueno, no estoy atraída por ti tampoco! En cambio, espeté:

— ¿Puedes soportar agarrar mi brazo?

Me pareció ver una breve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muy bien.

Hice mi brazo en forma de L y le agarre la mano extendida. Su mano se sintió caliente cuando sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi bícep izquierdo, ligeramente por encima de mi codo. Agradecida de que no podía ver mi cara roja, di un paso hacia adelante.

Hubo un momento incómodo cuando su brazo se sacudió en mi movimiento; luego nos emparejamos a un mismo ritmo. Pero, oh me sentía extraña.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento y por la hierba. Me desvié de la acera que conducía a los establos y me fui paralelo a una cerca blanca, subiendo por una suave pendiente. Me detuve en la parte superior de la pequeña colina, que dominaba una amplia pradera.

Sasuke quitó su mano de mi brazo y me dejé caer sobre la hierba. Vaciló antes de dejarse caer junto a mí.

Yací en mi espalda y suspiré mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul. El sol había decidido salir, después de todo.

—Esto es agradable.

Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus codos.

—Es mejor que mi habitación, lo reconozco.

Me di la vuelta a un costado, para estar frente a él. Alentada por su tono relajado, dije:

—Sabes, he oído a tu hermano describiéndome. No hizo un buen trabajo.

Dio una breve carcajada.

—Así que, descríbete a ti misma.

No había nada que odiara más que hablar de mí misma.

—Uff, no.

—Bueno, algunas personas no pueden. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza con aire de suficiencia.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Bueno, me voy a describir: Soy una chica. Allí tienes. Tu turno.

—Vamos a ver... Era el campeón de salto de obstáculos. Tenía la vida que todos querían. Pero lo perdí todo, pieza por pieza, y ahora incluso mis viejos "amigos" no me llaman porque soy un perdedor.

Tal vez esa era una mala pregunta.

—Oh. Uhm, tu familia parece agradable —le dije—. Bueno, no he conocido a tu papá.

Sasuke empujó sus gafas de sol hacia arriba en su nariz y simplemente dijo:

—Tal vez porque murió el año pasado.

Sakura: 0 Sasuke: 2.

Mi mente estaba en blanco por lo que ricé mis dedos en la hierba.

—Yo… yo, lo siento.

El silencio, mi archi enemigo, regresó. Bailaba alrededor, haciendo muecas hacia mí, hasta que me sentí completamente incómoda. De repente, oí los sonidos de cascos acercándose y mi corazón empezó a latir con ellos.

Vi la cara de Sasuke ponerse pálida con el entendimiento. Se volvió hacia mí, su voz estaba tensa.

— ¡Tienes que ocultarme!

Di un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Cúbreme!

Cuando me congelé en confusión, su mano agarró mi brazo y me empujó toscamente encima de él. Me cortó la respiración y tensé mis manos contra el suelo justo a tiempo para evitar que mi cabeza chocara con la suya.

Porque estaba a escasos centímetros por encima de él, mi cabello caía en cascada hacia abajo alrededor de su rostro. Pude ver el pánico de mis ojos reflejados en sus lentes oscuros.

Oí al caballo parar cerca de la cerca de abajo. El jinete, obviamente mirándonos, murmuró algo como: —Búsquense una habitación —y luego gritó—: ¡Oye, esto es propiedad privada! ¡Pueden hacerlo en otro lugar!

Sentí que Sasuke despachó a la persona y, después de un momento de tensión, el golpeteo del casco retrocedió. El aliento caliente de Sasuke rozaba mi piel. Olía como una mezcla embriagadora de canela y sándalo. Un extraño temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal y caí en cuenta de lo cerca que mi rostro estaba del suyo.

Luego me quedé sin aliento cuando me empujó fuera de él y mi espalda golpeó el suelo.

Él gruñó.

— ¡Era seguramente Karin Meco. A ella le encantará, nada mejor que antes del ensayo, decirle a todos sus pequeños amigos en Clarence cómo me encontró: "¡Realmente es ciego! ¡Incluso estaba siendo conducido por los alrededores por una chica!"

Espera... ¿ensayo? La curiosidad me sacó de mi vergüenza.

— ¿Estás por graduarte?

—Sí, el próximo viernes —Sasuke dio una risa sin sentido del humor—. En otras palabras, estaba corto de algunos créditos, pero bien sea mamá les compró a todos los miembros del concejo escolar nuevos BMW y, voilá, obtengo un diploma. Ese es mi mundo —se puso de pie—, y me voy a casa.

Mientras que Sasuke se elevaba por encima de mí, esperé que se fuera adelante, pero no lo hizo. Me tomó un segundo entender por qué: no podía encontrar el coche. Él estaba allí de pie, totalmente indignado, pero no podía irse.

A mis ojos, de repente pareció menos imponente. Me levanté y me di cuenta que no era aún mucho más alto que yo, tal vez un medio pie por encima de mis cinco pies con cinco pulgadas.

Sintiéndome en poder, di un paso atrás cuando él extendió su mano y dije:

—En mi mundo, te agradecería que lo pidieras.

—Oh, ¿esto no es suficiente? —Sasuke hizo gestos hacia los pastos vacíos y luego en el espacio entre nosotros—. ¿Todo esto no es suficiente? ¿Crees que voy a rogarte que me lleves a casa?

Dije con severidad:

—Creo que podrías manejar tratarme como una persona.

— ¡Eres una empleada! —espetó—. Mi madre te paga, ¿recuerdas?

Suspiré y rodé mis ojos; parecía que no íbamos a poder escapar de esa cosa del dinero.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —atrapé su mano agitándose y me volví hacia el estacionamiento—. Vamos.

Me detuve en la casa de los Uchiha y sin decir palabra me dirigí a la puerta del pasajero. El viaje de vuelta transcurrió sin incidentes, frío y silencioso, pero sin incidentes.

El viento se había levantado, por lo que fui capaz de enfocar mi atención en mantener mi pequeño coche en la carretera. Mientras caminábamos a la casa, pensé que era extraño que pareciera que estábamos caminando juntos, cuando sentía que estábamos a kilómetros de distancia.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo iban a durar los próximos meses; a este ritmo, tardarían un milenio.

Itachi estaba inclinado sobre la baranda en el pasillo de entrada. Él sonrió con picardía a mi cara agria y preguntó:

— ¿Qué clase de perro lazarillo eres?

—Cállate. —Espetó Sasuke y soltó mi brazo para subir las escaleras.

Sintiendo el peligroso estado de ánimo de su hermano, Itachi huyó a su habitación.

Sonreí ante esto y me volví para irme, cuando me encontré con la de pie delante de mí. Presioné mis labios en una gran sonrisa y dije alegremente:

— ¡Oh, hola! ¡Está de vuelta, todo en una sola pieza!

—Sí, sí lo está —su cara se deslizó a una mirada de preocupación mientras miraba hacia arriba.

— Bueno, supongo que te necesitaremos el jueves. Supongo que Sasuke no te mencionó…

—¿El ensayo? —Completé.

El rostro de la Sra. Uchiha se iluminó.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

En otras palabras.

—Sí, lo hizo.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! Por lo tanto, ¿si podrías estar aquí en torno a las seis y media? Vestida semi-formal —miró brevemente a mis vaqueros rotos—. Es Clarence.

Mi sonrisa flaqueó.

—Ah, cierto.

Grayfield, Illinois contenía sólo dos escuelas secundarias. La principal, Clarence, era una escuela privada para ricos que se jactaban de tener a los adolescentes más ricos en el área.

Carecían de números, teniendo sólo unos pocos de cientos de estudiantes en total, pero orgullosamente proclamaban cómo esto resultaba en una "clase de tamaño íntimo"

La secundaria tomaba la propaganda al corazón y se sentían orgullosos de sus pulidos confines y altas puntuaciones en las pruebas y el estado de la tecnología de punta... pero eso no viene al caso.

La segunda escuela, la escuela pública, mi escuela, era la Secundaria Grayfield.

Contábamos con una decoración de los años 70, algunos tantos libros de texto actualizados, y, si nada más y nada menos que, ¡cientos de estudiantes! No estaba afectada por alguna ilusión de que mi escuela fuera perfecta, pero a veces disfrutaba de las cosas un poco de época.

Quiero decir, ¿qué puedo decir? Mi madre es una hippie. Si no fuera por mi padre, habría sido llamada Rainbow Sunchild.

Amaba las cosas de época, sin embargo, no podía evitar odiar la cafetería de mi escuela de un desagradable color naranja-y-color mostaza cuando caminaba a través de ella al día siguiente.

Puse mi ensalada y mi soda en una mesa de madera de imitación, y me dejé caer en una silla de plástico frente a Ten-Ten Aihara. Había conocido a Ten-Ten desde que teníamos doce años y usábamos tirantes.

Sabía que yo nunca había tenido un novio por más de dos semanas y yo sabía que ella nunca había puesto un pie fuera del estado de Illinois. Eso es un nexo.

Piqué mi lechuga marrón.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu fin de semana?

Ten-Ten sacudió su cabeza y rebotó sus rizos chocolate.

—Oh, está bien. Neji y yo fuimos a ver la nueva película de miedo, ¿sabes esa de la muñeca? —

Neji era el novio de Ten-Ten. Era un tipo decente, aunque un poco serio. Se había graduado el año pasado y estaba trabajando su camino a través de la escuela técnica.

— Oye, te llamé el sábado; tu mamá probablemente olvidó decirte. Ella dijo que estabas en una entrevista. ¿Cómo te fue?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien. Bueno, me dieron el trabajo, pero hay una trampa.

— ¿Sí? — su hamburguesa terminó a mitad de camino entre su boca y el aire—. ¿Qué?

Traté de contener mi sonrisa porque sabía que iba a enloquecer.

—Es de nuestra edad.

— ¿En serio? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué sus padres te contratarían? —Ten-Ten pausó, pensándolo—. Espera, ¿es atractivo? —La miré y ella me miró de vuelta—. Saku...

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—Sakura Haruno —se inclinó hacia adelante, viéndose realmente preocupada— estás ruborizaba.

Golpeé mi soda abajo un poco demasiado fuerte y salpicó sobre la mesa. Solté: — ¡Es ciego!

— ¿Lo es… realmente? ¿Así que tú eres, como, su enfermera? —Movió sus cejas sugestivamente. A veces me pregunto por qué es mi amiga.

— ¡Cállate, Ten-Ten! ¡No es así!

Ella se rió de mí.

— ¿Cómo es?

Suspiré y limpié el desastre con una servilleta.

—Es rico y su mamá me está pagando para que lo ayude… lo lleve a lugares. El jueves lo voy a llevar a su ensayo.

La boca de Ten-Ten cayó abierta.

— ¡Apestas! ¿Te está pagando para que salgas con un actor?

— ¡No! —Rodé mis ojos—. Es un ensayo para su graduación en Clarence.

—Supongo que los pequeños Clarencientes saldrán temprano —se quejó—. No querrán llegar tarde a la casa de la playa en Florida.

—No son tan malos. —Le dije a la defensiva.

—Dime eso después de reunirte con ellos —sus ojos marrones se trabaron en mí—. Espera. ¿Cuánto dijiste que te están pagando?

Rápidamente forcé un tenedor lleno de comida dentro de mi boca y murmuré la ofensiva cifra: —Veinte dólares por hora.

— ¡A-já! No es de extrañar que "no sean tan malos". —Rió victoriosa antes de realmente comprender lo que había dicho.

Dándose cuenta, su rostro casi se cae.

— ¿Veinte dólares la hora? Mujer, es mejor que encuentres alguna manera de matar el tiempo con… ¿cómo se llama?

— Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! Quédate con él, si quieres —Ten-Ten drástica-mente estrechó una mano sobre su corazón—. Te digo esto como tu mejor amiga quien quiere desesperada-mente que tengas una habitación junto a ella el próximo año para que no termine durmiendo junto a un psicópata. Y, Saku, estás sonrojándote de nuevo.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—No todo el mundo puede ser la próxima famosa tocadora de oboe del mundo — dijo, refiriéndose a su propia erudición y razón por la que iba a Evanston—. Puede que tengas que hacer sacrificios... como besar a un chico atractivo.

Ignore su último comentario.

— Ten-Ten, no hay ningún famoso tocador de oboe.

—Muérdete la lengua. Sintoniza la Orquesta para nosotros — Ten-Ten retomó su hamburguesa y masticó cuidadosamente—. Pero, sobre el jueves, ¿no es la Semana de Naruto?

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Era la Semana de Naruto! ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Naruto se fue de casa cuando yo tenía la edad de Itachi, así que básicamente había sido criada como hija única; para gran disgusto de Ten-Ten, quien era la número tres de cuatro niñas.

Cada año, en la semana aniversario de su partida, la cual Ten-Ten y yo llamábamos "Semana de Naruto" mi mamá establece un lugar especial en la cena para él cada noche.

Me llevé el cabello detrás de mis orejas y empecé:

—No me he perdido una cena de Naruto en diez años. Qué sería de una sola…

Ten-Ten me interrumpió: —En serio, Sakura, ¡tu mamá va a enloquecer! Tienes la misma edad que Naruto tenía cuando se fue. Piensa en ello.

— ¡Lo sé! —Gemí y contemplé los cuadros de asbesto del techo.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas comer y seguir haciendo lo del ensayo? — Ofreció.

Suspiré.

—Se supone que debo estar en casa de los Uchiha a las seis y media y solemos comer a las seis.

Ten-Ten se echó a reír y miró a mi plato casi lleno de ensalada. Gritó por encima del timbre de salida:

— ¡Mejor que trabajes en tus habilidades para atiborrarte!

* * *

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOS PORQUE ERES TAN INJUSTO, NO MAS BIEN, KISHIMOTO PORQUE ERES TAN INJUSTO! U.U, WHY?

NO DIRE NADA AL RESPECTO DE MI EXABRUPTO HACIA KISHIMOTO, PORQUE TAL VEZ ALGUNAS NO SIGUEN EL MANGA, SOLO DIRÉ QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS I HATE KISHIMOTO. :/

en fin u.u! que se le va a hacer x3!.

MAÑANA YA SUBO EL SIG CAP :D,


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Querido Naruto, estoy segura de que ni siquiera has recibido mi última carta todavía, __pero sólo quiero hacerte saber que estás arruinando mi vida. Otra vez. No, de verdad. __¿Sabes que obtuve ese trabajo genial? Bueno, necesito ir pero no puedo por culpa de tu __cena. Ya sabes, de las que te he hablado… las que mamá hace para ti. _

_La mejor __solución que he encontrado con esto es tratar de apresurar la comida. Quiero decir, ¿qué __familia es tan disfuncional que no puede comer, por ejemplo, media hora antes de tiempo? _

_No __contestes eso. Así que, si has decidido que es hora de ser agradable con tu pequeña hermana,__aparece._

_Esta noche. Con amor, Sakura._

Mi auto chilló mientras lo puse en la pequeña entrada de nuestra casa. Casi me engañé a mí misma en creer que mamá sería firme en el trabajo en la cocina.

Abrí la puerta del frente, tiré mi bolso en la dirección general de mi habitación, empecé a buscarla.

Bueno, definitivamente no estaba en la cocina. Grité su nombre, a lo que no debería esperar respuesta. Ella tendía a perder la noción del tiempo, especialmente cuando la necesitaba para hacer algo.

Me dirigí a nuestro patio trasero, que no era un patio trasero típico. Mi mamá, en su estado no-al-trabajo, tuvo tiempo para construir su propio Edén personal.

Literalmente. El patio no era grande, pero tenía toda clase de plantas. Hice mi camino a través del laberinto verde, siendo cuidadosa de caminar sobre tan pocos pétalos como fuera posible.

Finalmente, encontré a mi mamá agachada detrás de un rosal. Estaba tarareando, alisando la tierra con sus manos, y sin tener ninguna idea de que yo estaba detrás de ella.

No había manera de que no la asustara cuando estaba en su pequeño mundo propio, así que simplemente grité:

— ¡Mamá!

Ella saltó. Usando su mano cubierta de tierra como un escudo contra el sol, miró hacia arriba con sus ojos azul rey y una sonrisa.

—Hola, cariño. Bienvenida a casa. Estaba plantando algunos bulbos de tulipanes nuevos cerca de los arbustos. No creo que tengamos suficientes de estos floreciendo este año, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé. Hey, estaba pensando en hacer espagueti y salsa de tomate para cenar. ¿Qué piensas?

—Seguro. Eso es dulce, querer hacer la cena para tu hermano —mi estómago se apretó, odiaba cuando hablaba así.

Hizo un ademan con su mano.

— ¿Por qué no revisas por allí? Quizás haya algunos tomates que puedas usar para la salsa.

¿Salsa de tomate a partir de cero? De ninguna manera.

—Sabes, mamá, creo que papá compró un tarro de Prego…

Mamá me miró como si hubiera pisado una mariposa.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! Todos esos conservadores…

—Estará bien, mamá —declaré—. ¡Sólo por una comida! Usaré el espagueti orgánico…

Ella frunció el ceño y alejó su cabello rojiso de su rostro.

—Supongo, pero si Naruto viene y no le gusta…

—Entonces haré algo más. ¡Lo juro! — Rápidamente besé su frente caliente por el sol y me moví de vuelta a la casa—. ¡Gracias!

Apresuradamente puse una olla de agua sobre la estufa para que empezara a hervir y vacié la salsa en un sartén. La comida era tan fácil de preparar, que imaginé que podría estar lista para las 5:30 pm., cuando papá usualmente llegaba a casa.

Incluso piqué algunos pedazos de ajo y los puse en la salsa, esperando aplacar a mamá. Justo cuando pensé que estaría bien, mamá entró a la cocina.

— ¡Mira! ¡Encontré algunas fresas maduras! ¡Podemos hacer una tarta!

Para el momento en que papá caminó a través de la puerta, la cocina era un desastre de harina y rojo jugo de fresa. Lo admito, la casa estaba empezando a oler delicioso, ¡pero necesitaba irme pronto! Escuché a papá dejar caer su maletín sobre el linóleo.

Entró a la cocina, sus ojos azules sonriendo ante mi facha, y se inclinó sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Se quitó su corbata y respiró profundamente.

— ¿Qué están haciendo mis chicas?

Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de mi mamá y quitó con un beso el azúcar morena de su mejilla. Ella rió.

—Estamos haciendo espagueti y tarta de fresa. Ya sabes, es la favorita de Naruto.

Una mirada de dolor barrió los rasgos de mi papá, pero su sonrisa retornó.

— ¡Genial!

Ver a mis padres parados allí, habría parecido como una pareja extraña; él en un traje negro de negocios y ella en un kurta blanco con pantalones palazzo. El misterio, sin embargo, terminaba allí.

Él se había graduado en una licenciatura en inglés, con la intención de convertirse en el siguiente Robert Frost, pero las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado.

Las cuentas y Naruto llegaron, así que papá fue a la escuela de leyes. Una vez me dijo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero todavía trabaja pro-bono cada vez que puede.

Mi papá es el mejor, no es que yo sea parcial o algo así.

—Mamá, ¿Cuándo crees que estará lista la tarta?

—Oh, no lo sé —se inclinó contra papá—. Tal vez a las seis y quince.

Justo cuando debería estar yéndome. Perfecto.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa "semi-formal" acordé con los Clarencienses. Mi habitación era, sin nada más, mi refugio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tranquilizador lavanda, con los más recientes garabatos de nubes de mi mamá.

Del techo colgaban esferas de vidrio. El resto del espacio en la pequeña habitación era ocupado por mi confortable cama de tamaño completo.

Después de diez minutos de rebuscar en mi armario, regresé a la cocina. Me puse una falda campesina y una blusa, semi casual, ¿correcto?

Estaba emocionada de ver que mi mamá estaba sirviendo el espagueti. Le arrebaté un plato de la mano, me senté, e inmediatamente empecé a meter la comida en mi boca.

Papá rió.

— ¿Tienes una cita con un chico o algo así?

Sentí que mi cara se ponía caliente mientras hablaba alrededor del espagueti.

— Uhm, ten-go que —tragué—, hacer de niñera.

— ¿Cómo es Sasuke? —Mamá sacó una, hasta ahora, no vista ensalada gigante del refrigerador.

Literalmente, me atraganté ante la idea de tratar de tomar tres platos. Después de una corta tos, respondí:

—Él es genial; todo es genial.

Papá frunció el ceño escépticamente mientras tomaban sus asientos en la mesa.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste una falda?

—Oh, uh —tragué saliva—. ¿Quiero lucir bonita?

Él levantó una ceja.

—Espera… ¿el chico que estás viendo realmente es de tu edad?

—Uhm —rápidamente alcancé las pinzas de la ensalada y puse una pila de verduras en mi plato—, sí. ¿No te lo dijo mamá?

Papá le dio a mamá una mirada exasperada y refunfuñó. —Pensé que estaba bromeando.

—Creo que es más como un novio. —Dijo ella con un guiño.

Rodé mis ojos y rápidamente puse mi ensalada a un lado, así podría poner un pedazo de la humeante tarta de fresa en mi plato.

—Realmente, ni siquiera somos amigos. Yo simplemente… —hice gestos con mi tenedor en el aire, esforzándome por una definición de mi extraño trabajo—. Trato de que él haga cosas… que deje su casa. Y su mamá me paga.

Papá frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que quería decir.

—Así que, ¿es un ermitaño?

—No. Bueno… —me detuve y empujé un pedazo de tarta en mi boca; inmediatamente lamenté la decisión cuando la jalea caliente se adhirió a mis encías.

Haciendo una mueca, tomé agua e intenté de nuevo.

— Es una clase de ermitaño ahora, pero no solía serlo. No creo.

— ¿Y no te están pagando para salir con él? —Preguntó papá firmemente.

— ¡No! —reí y salté cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

No tenía que revisar la pantalla LCD para saber que la Sra. Uchiha estaba llamándome para ver por qué iba tarde. Bajando mi tenedor, dije:

— Escuchen, realmente tengo que irme; ya voy tarde.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! —Jadeó mamá—. ¡Todavía no hemos tomado el postre! ¿Qué si Naruto viene?

— ¿Puedes decirle que puede tomar el resto del mío? —ofrecí tímidamente. Mi teléfono vibró otra vez mientras retrocedía de la mesa. Miré a mi papá por apoyo—. ¿De acuerdo?

Papá suspiró y se frotó la frente, dividido entre una mirada de dolor en la cara de su esposa y la lógica de que la probabilidad de que Naruto apareciera para los últimos diez minutos de la cena era virtualmente cero.

Me dio un asentimiento sutil, que mamá no notó entre sus lágrimas. Asentí de vuelta, transmitiendo mi agradecimiento no verbalmente, y salí de la casa.

Momentos después, estaba en mi auto, zumbando hacia la casa de los Uchiha.

Estaba feliz de que papá hubiera estado de mi lado en todo este asunto de Naruto y la cena, pero la visión de mi mamá llorando todavía me hacía sentir enferma.

Puse mis débiles altavoces al máximo. Había encontrado una cinta de casete de Queen en el suelo de mi habitación, algunas cosas simplemente aparecían allí.

Sin sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta y esperando por mí cuando llegué.

Tragué saliva, saltando fuera de mi auto sin revisar el reloj. Ascendí los escalones y miré, cuando la puerta se abrió, Hinata estaba parada en la entrada.

Ya tenía su pijama Care Bear manteniendo una raída manta amarilla colgada sobre su hombro. Me miró con ojos brillantes; obviamente podía sentir que había algo de entusiasmo digno al irse a la cama más tarde.

Caminé dentro del vestíbulo, me incliné y pregunté.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Parpadeó y señaló hacia la escalera de caracol.

Me giré para ver a Sasuke bajando las escaleras con su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi.

Él lucía, bueno, realmente bien. Esto era lo mejor en semi-formal. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones caquis suaves y una camisa azul, con el botón superior del cuello sin abrochar.

También tenía su firma, las gafas de sol negras y su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado. Su cabeza estaba en mi dirección y me sonrojé conscientemente, sintiendo como si me estuviera mirando directamente, aunque eso era imposible.

Itachi se inclinó hacia el oído de su hermano y susurró ruidosamente.

— ¡Parece que piensa que eres lindo!

— ¡Cállate! —Chasqueé.

Escuchándome, Sasuke puso una sonrisa brillante y mi estómago se retorció extrañamente en respuesta. Bajó el escalón inferior y extendió su mano, que atrapé y presioné contra mi brazo. Mientras ajustaba su agarre, la Sra. Uchiha apareció.

Nos sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, espero que los dos tengan un buen momento.

—Mamá, sólo es un ensayo. —Dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, mamá, no es como si fuera una cita. —Chilló Itachi.

Por un momento, su madre y yo nos movimos incómodamente, después de un recuerdo no-tan-sutil del por qué estaba allí. Di un paso hacia la puerta, tirando de Sasuke, y dije:

—Bueno, de esta manera no tiene que velar por él.

—Y tú obtienes un cheque de pago. —Agregó la Sra. Uchiha.

Ella y yo compartimos una risa terriblemente incómoda, y salí por la puerta con Sasuke. Respiré una vez estuvimos sentados en mi auto.

—Es bueno estar fuera de ese lugar, ¿uh?

—Sí —Sasuke se frotó la barbilla con la mano mientras traía a la vida a mi Camry—. Así que, ¿sabes cómo llegar a Clarence?

—Uh uh. —Puse mi auto en la entrada. Nunca había estado dentro, pero por ser una nativa de Grayfield, sabía la forma de llegar.

—Vamos tarde. —Dijo de manera casual. Luego estuvo en silencio y supe, simplemente supe, que estaba esperando a que le dijera por qué.

Traté de estar tranquila mientras el silencio se cerraba. Me concentré en los haces de luz rebotando sobre el camino oscuro… Escuché el suave tamborileo de la lluvia mientras empezaba a caer sobre el capó de mi auto… y, en un torrente de palabras, cedí.

— ¡Fue mi familia! Hace diez años, mi hermano se fue de casa. Tenía mi edad. Nunca ha regresado y, sé que suena raro, pero mamá tiene esas cenas memoriales para él que no puedo evitar. Y simplemente me fui, a pesar de que no habíamos llegado al postre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Interrumpió Sasuke.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. ¿Por qué había abierto mi boca? Había dicho demasiado.

Traté de cubrir mi vómito de palabras.

—De nada.

Sasuke se giró hacia mí.

—No, eso fue algo. ¿Algo sobre tu hermano y el postre?

Él realmente sentía curiosidad o era un mentiroso muy convincente. Sacudí mi cabeza, preguntándome cómo podría explicarlo.

—Mi familia está loca.

—Mi familia… no sabes la mitad de eso. —Dio una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien no fue aceptado en Harvard? —Respondí poco convincente: — ¿Oh, de verdad?

Cambiando descaradamente de tema, Sasuke dijo:

—Probablemente deberías saberlo, nunca hubo una declaración oficial.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Uh?

—Una declaración oficial al cuerpo estudiantil de Clarence —suspiró—, de lo que me sucedió.

— ¡¿Nunca les dijiste nada?!

Él dijo con desdén:

—Bueno, Clarence no es una escuela muy grande y mi madre conoce a personas en el consejo estudiantil…

—Dejarlo en manos del molino de rumores… esa es siempre la manera de proceder. —Me burlé.

—Oh, ellos son profesionales.

Encontré la entrada a Clarence, que estaba marcada por una letra dorada enorme.

Mi auto rechinó cuando me giré hacia el aparcamiento. Inmediatamente estuve enfrentada a la comprensión de que parecía poseer, entre los casi cuarenta autos más, el único vehículo que valía menos de $50.000. Cuidadosamente deslicé mi Camry entre un Hummer y un Ferrari.

Sasuke y yo caminamos alrededor de Clarence sobre una acera bordeada con arbustos bien cuidados y sin una sola maleza. Por las luces del aparcamiento, podía ver que el cemento sorpresivamente estaba vacío de colillas de cigarrillo o incluso viejas bolas de goma de mascar, a diferencia de mi escuela.

Giramos por la esquina, hacia el frente de la escuela, y jadeé ante la vista. La secundaria Clarence era hermosa en un estilo gótico, un edificio impresionante de cantería gris.

En el medio del avance circular, había un pequeño parque de dos viejos robles y una estatua de mármol de una pantera, la mascota de la escuela.

Mientras nos acercábamos a las pesadas puertas de la entrada, una limosina negra chirrió al detenerse en la entrada. La puerta del auto se abrió y pude escuchar a una chica gritando:

— ¿Podrías regresar en una hora? No puedo imaginarlos alargando esto por más tiempo —la peliroja subió y nos miró brevemente, antes de centrarse en ajustar su falda ceñida—. ¿No están felices de que casi termine? —Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, por más tiempo, y su boca se abrió—. ¡¿Sasuke?!

Él asintió en su dirección y yo moví mis pies incómodamente.

— ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Estás aquí! —jadeó y luego me miró, levantando una ceja ante mi falda campesina—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Sakura Haruno. —Extendí mi mano y traté de sonreír.

—Karin Meco —sacudió mi mano herméticamente y sonrió con una sonrisa perfectamente falsa—. Es un placer.

Podía decir por el brillo en sus ojos que tenía un millón de preguntas que quería hacerme, pero Sasuke dijo:

—Ya llegamos tarde. Deberíamos entrar.

—Tienes razón. —Lo arrastré hacia adelante.

Karin abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Bueno, estoy segura de que hablaremos más tarde, Sakura. —Antes de precipitarse al interior.

Entramos en un pasillo largo con una alfombra azul marino. Alfombra, ¿qué secundaria tiene alfombras? Seguro, no eran mullidas, pero aún así era antinatural.

Las paredes estaban abolladas con cientos de placas a la excelencia en varios deportes y excelencia académica. Más abajo el pasillo se oscurecía, y pude ver casilleros pintados de granate con puertas de madera cerradas. De verdad, el lugar me recordaba más a una oficina que a una escuela.

La mano de Sasuke inesperadamente se deslizó de mi brazo a envolver mi cintura.

Temblé cuando respiró en mi oreja.

—Sólo finge.

Oh, podía hacer eso. Espera… ¿qué estaba fingiendo?

No tuve oportunidad de responder. Había estado siguiendo a Karin a la distancia, así que cuando giró una esquina y entró en una sala a la derecha, yo también lo hice.

Tan pronto como entramos, todo el mundo en el interior se giró a mirarnos.

Me sentí atravesar todos los tonos de rojo mientras Sasuke me acercaba más.

Y luego supe qué estábamos fingiendo tan claramente como si me lo hubiera dicho: estábamos dejando que sus compañeros de clase reconocieran que él no estaba ciego, que había estado en alguna misteriosa aventura con una chica misteriosa.

Yo, era "esa" chica misteriosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Si estuviera en mi sano juicio, me hubiera marchado en ese justo momento. Pero estaba congelada. Estábamos en una gran habitación, probablemente del tamaño de dos salones de clase juntos, y ahí estaban cerca de cincuentaestudiantes de último año de Clarence mirándome fijamente. Todos ellos estaban a nivel de Rodeo Drive, trajes elegantes y mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos.

En la parte delantera de la habitación, una pantalla gigante estaba suspendida del techo y proyectaba lo que parecía ser su graduación. Un hombre mayor estaba de pie detrás de un podio, su puntero laser señalaba algo en la pantalla mientras él, también, me miraba fijamente.

Hice una mueca, agaché mi cabeza, y tiré de Sasuke hacia la mesa más cercana. Mientras me movía hacia una silla para sentarme, él golpeó su pierna contra el asiento junto a mi lado. Quitó su mano de mi cadera y, discretamente tocando el largo de la silla, logró sentarse.

En el frente de la habitación, el hombre aclaró su garganta, reclamando la atención de todos, y explicó: —Ahora, como estaba diciendo antes que el Sr. Uchiha, decidiera honrarnos a todos con su presencia, siéntense por orden alfabético. Vamos a comenzar…

Estaba distraída por el susurro de los otros estudiantes. Al principio, podía únicamente escuchar trozos y piezas. Entonces, claramente oí la voz de una chica.

Me giré para ver a Karin, sentada en una mesa cercana con otras cuatro chicas. Una estaba susurrando:

—Así que, estuve hablándole a esa chica que salió con Sasuke cuando él era estudiante de segundo año…

—De verdad, ¿Quien no ah salido con él? —Preguntó otra.

—Tú lo hiciste, Karin. —Dijo la tercera.

Karin disparó: —Sí, pero eso fue primer año, cuando era atractivo. Ahora mira hacia él —todas las chicas se giraron y apresuradamente volví la cabeza hacia la pantalla—. Él está usando lentes de sol aquí adentro. No solía tener que esforzarse tanto para ser genial.

¡Hey, no creo que él se miré tan mal! No es que me este preguntando cómo se miraría sin lentes.

—¿Crees que esté ciego? —Preguntó la cuarta chica.

La primera chica dijo impacientemente: —Como te dije, estaba hablando de esta chica que salió con Sasuke y ella dijo que él quería dedicar todo su tiempo a montar en su caballo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Vamos —casi puede ver a Karin rodar sus ojos—. Sasuke y yo estuvimos siempre tonteando.

—Pero no creo que él tuviera una cita este año —susurró otra—. Tú sabes, "antes de desaparecer".

Mordí mi mejilla y mantuve mi cabeza mirando hacia el frente. Ellas estaban sólo rumoreando. Sólo rumores. ¿A quién le importa su historial de citas, de todas maneras?

Traté de concentrarme en el Señor que estaba diciendo monótonamente: —Ahora, denle la bienvenida a nuestro Valedictorian, Sai Yamamoto. Él dirá su discurso y sin dudas serán bienvenidas todas las críticas constructivas que puedan ofrecer. Después de todo, los discursos de Clarence tienen una historia de… —Blah. Blah.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, me acerqué a Sasuke y susurré: —Entonces, exactamente ¿cuántas de las… —eché una mirada alrededor de la habitación—, treinta chicas en tu clase han salido contigo?

—Sólo una era de último año, pero tuve citas con trece chicas de Clarence —respondió con facilidad—. Pero he tenido más citas, si me lo preguntas.

Murmuré: —Qué humilde, Romeo.

Respirando superficialmente, traté de no pensar en porqué me molestaba que él hubiera salido con tantas chicas. Porque eso no era de mi incumbencia, ¡No lo es! Yo he tenido citas antes, aunque ni de cerca son muchos chicos… como sea.

Vagamente escuché aplausos mientras el Valedictorian, o cualquiera que sea su nombre, terminó de hablar. El hombre mayor, quien supongo era el director, reclamó su podio.

—Gracias, Sai. Espero con interés tu discurso de mañana. Ahora, tendremos un breve descanso. Si tienen sed, la APM los proveerá de refrescos. En diez minutos escucharemos a las notas del Salutatorian por Tayuya Hansen y luego el Cuerpo Estudiantil nos dirán sus planes para el baile después de la graduación.

Las conversaciones que había escuchado en susurros crecieron a decibeles más fuertes. Empujé mi silla de la mesa y le pregunté con forzada amabilidad:

—¿Quieres algo?

Pareciendo incómodo, Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

—No lo sé, ¿Una coca-cola?

—De acuerdo —caminé hacia el lado de la habitación donde una mesa tenía latas de refrescos y platos con galletas.

Estaba mirando los numerosos tipos de bocadillos, preguntándome cual escogería para mí, cuando sentí a alguien acercándoseme. Me giré y salté, mirando a Karin viéndome fijamente a apenas unos centímetros. Plasme una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¡Oh, hola!

—Hola. Sakura, ¿verdad? —ella tranquilamente extendió una mano y tomó una galleta de azúcar—. Así que, ¿eres la cita de Sasuke?

—¿Qué? —estaba sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su pregunta—. Uh, no. Soy su… asistente.

—Oh, ¿Asistente? —Karin se inclinó más hacia mi espacio personal—. ¿Así que Sasuke de verdad "es" ciego? ¿O está fingiendo porque no quiere volver a la escuela?

—No lo creo —miré hacia Sasuke, quien parecía estar mirando hacia el espacio mientras que la habitación zumbaba a su alrededor. ¿Este era un elaborado plan para no ir a la escuela? No lo había pensado antes. Dije tentativamente—: Una vez, lo miré tropezar…

Karin asintió, pero continuó hablando sobre mí. —Si yo fuera tú, me gustaría estar segura de eso. Él podría sólo querer saltarse la escuela porque quiera evitar… a alguien —ella apartó la mirada por un segundo y sabía que se refería a sí misma—. Y él odia la cerveza de raíz. No hay manera de que él la beba, si pudiera ver la bebida.

Dudé, mi mano se alejó de la lata de coca-cola hacia la invitante lata de cerveza de raíz en la mesa. Él no podría estar engañándome, entonces ¿Por qué quería descubrir su mentira? Incluso su hermano había dicho que pensaba que él no volvería a…

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cerveza de raíz y caminé de regreso hacia la mesa.

Abriendo la lata, la empujé hacia su mano. Mi estomago se contrajo de anticipación mientras dije—: Aquí tienes.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, —quizás porque el Salutatorian estaba parado en el podio— cuando Sasuke llevó la lata a sus labios. El mundo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Miré como él tomaba un gran trago y hacia una mueca inmediatamente.

Golpeó la lata con la mesa y siseó: —¡Esto apesta! ¿Crees que fue divertido? — empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. ¡La conseguiré por mi mismo!

La habitación estaba ahora con toda seguridad, completa y totalmente en silencio. Podía sentir cien ojos mirando fijamente en nuestra dirección y luego las risas comenzaron. Era horrible, fuertes carcajadas.

Lo peor de todo, fue que pude ver como el ruido se reflejaba en el horrorizado rostro de Sasuke cuando notó que la escena la causamos nosotros. Él dio un paso hacia adelante, con la intención de huir, pero mi silla estaba en su camino y, en un desastroso movimiento, él cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Las suaves risas se replicaban y viajaban como ondas a través de los malvados susurros mientras me ponía a su lado.

Hablé en voz baja: —Oh, no, oh no.

Sobre los susurros, escuché a Karin jadear: —Realmente es ciego.

Sintiendo mi toque, Sasuke alejó mi mano y gruñó: — ¡Aléjate de mí!

Vaya, me obligué a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para volver comenzar. Espera un minuto… ¡Yo no voy a comenzar otra vez desde cero! Sé que cometí un gran, grave error, pero no podía correr lejos y dejarlo abatido. Con un ánimo renovado, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo ayudé a levantarse sobre sus pies.

—Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Esta vez, él no se resistió.

Salimos hacia el exterior, donde una ligera lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo. No sabía que decir, sin palabras lo guié hacia la puerta de pasajeros. Mientras me dirigía hacia el lado del conductor, lo escuché declarar en voz baja:

—Me voy a casa.

Esta vez, no tenía otra elección que seguir sus palabras. El viaje de regreso hacia la casa Uchiha fue un borrón de tenebrosa oscuridad y lluvia. Sentía como si estuviera hundiéndome en mí misma, dentro de un solitario oscuro lugar y me pregunté si era así como se sentía Sasuke sin su visión.

Aturdida, estacioné mi auto cerca de las escaleras y él quería salir por cuenta propia, pero se detuvo con su mano en la manija de la puerta.

Dijo en una voz baja: —Mañana, tengo que estar ahí a las siete. No llegues tarde esta vez.

Con eso, salió y cerró la puerta de golpe. Me estremecí con la ráfaga de frío que entro en mi auto. Lo miré hasta que hizo su camino dentro de la casa; sabía, que esta noche, no querría nada más de mi ayuda. Tan pronto como vi la puerta cerrarse, me alejé de la calzada.

En un movimiento en contra de la seguridad del conductor, extendí mi mano y busqué entre mi bolso mi teléfono celular. Hice la marcación rápida, y lo presione contra mi oído.

El teléfono sonó por un segundo y luego una voz familiar preguntó:

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Ten-Ten.

—¿Sakura? —ella sonaba como si pensara que estuviera muriendo—. Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué va mal?

Reí temblorosamente por su tono.

—Nada. Sólo arruine mi vida, eso es todo.

—¿Estás llorando?

—¿Qué? —toqué mi mejilla y me sorprendí al encontrar que estuviera mojada—. Uh, sí.

Podía sentir como Ten-Ten entraba en modo serio porque estaba llorando. Bueno, quizás veía muchas películas Disney, pero eso pasaba.

—Dime que ocurrió.

Encendí el limpiaparabrisas de mi auto, pero no hizo nada para evitar mi visión borrosa. Con un suspiro, estacioné al lado del camino.

—Bueno, trate de apresurar la cena como lo planeamos, pero no funcionó y tuve que irme…

—¿Irte de una cena de Naruto? —sólo Ten-Ten podía entender la importancia de una cosa tan aparentemente pequeña—. ¡Tu mamá debió ponerse loca!

—¡Pero eso no es lo peor! —gemí—. Llevé a Sasuke a esa cosa del ensayo y la mayoría de los Clarencienses no sabían incluso que era ciego. Él puso su brazo alrededor de mí…

—Oooh. —Ella canturreó.

—Creo que él quería que ellos pensaran, no sé, que yo era la razón por la cual se fue o algo, quiero decir, ¿Por qué aparecería de la nada con una chica, verdad?

Ten-Ten se apresuró a salir en mi defensa.

—Así qué, ¿Te estaba usando como un accesorio? ¡Qué patán!

—Bueno, los Clarencienses de verdad lo creyeron y… —Mi voz se desvaneció. Ruborizada, admití: —Le di una bebida diferente para ver si estaba fingiendo ser ciego.

—Sakura, de verdad, ¿Quién fingiría algo como eso?

Cubrí mis ojos con mi mano y traté de explicarlo: —No lo sé, pero ahí estaba una chica y estaban hablando sobre que él salió con todas esas personas y… luego él se cayó.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces gritó tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi cabeza.

—¿Le tendiste una trampa otra vez?

—Uh, mi silla estaba… —me sequé las lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas—. Lo sé: Soy estúpida.

—¡Mi Dios, Saku! ¿No quieres seguir teniendo el trabajo mejor pagado en

Grayfield? Por no mencionar el hecho de que él te gusta…

—¡No!

Podía sentir a Ten-Ten rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, como sea. Pero, tú no deberías dejar que los Clarencienses te afecten. Eres mejor que eso, Saku. Te conozco. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en séptimo grado y tú vestías camisas hechas de saco porque tu mamá dijo que lo hacían niños en fábricas ilegales? Tú tomas el camino largo, aunque sea difícil.

—Ja, ja. Muy divertido.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —Se quejó.

—Tienes razón. ¡No sé que estaba mal conmigo! —metí un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y susurré—: ¿Crees que él todavía esté demente?

Bufó: —¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Pero ponlo de esta manera: Si yo no estuviera ciega, no estaría pidiendo que me consigan una bebida.

—Gracias, Ten-Ten —mi corazón dolió—. Eres una gran ayuda.

—Está bien, tú necesitas un cambio de look sexy.

—Ten-Ten, ¡Él es ciego!

—Oye, esto va a hacer que te sientas más confiada. Confía en mí —sus hermanas comenzaron a gritar desde lejos—. Escucha, tengo que colgar. ¿Por qué no voy a verte mañana y te daré una mano?

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —Rogué. Ten-Ten no era mucho mejor con la moda de lo que era yo, pero viviendo con tantas hermanas había aprendido algunas cosas. Sin su ayuda, creo que podría ir al baile sola.

Los gritos hacia Ten-TEn porque acaparaba el teléfono se hicieron más fuertes. —Sólo un minuto —siseó y luego me dijo—: Él estará babeando tus pies muy pronto.

—No es exactamente lo que tengo en mente.

—Correcto. —Rió. —Buenas noches, Saku.

—Buenas noches.

Apagué mi teléfono y lo arrojé de regreso dentro de mi bolsa.

Ten-Ten estaba equivocada. No quería que Sasuke, gustara de mí, sólo como él me gusta. Hasta cierto nivel. Platónico. Cualquier cosa más seria podría ser… Bueno, eso no ocurriría.

Hice una pausa, cerrando mis ojos y escuchando el silencio.

Entonces encendí nuevamente el auto y lo regresé hacia el camino oscurecido y puse música de Queen. Estaba cantando para mí misma en el momento que llegué a mi vecindario.

Salí de mi auto, cruzando mis brazos contra el frío y noté que las luces del pórtico estaban encendidas. A través de las ventanas, la casa parecía oscura, a pesar de que no era tarde. Abrí la puerta principal y me deslicé dentro, tocando mi mano contra la pared para guiarme. Mientras entraba en la cocina, las luces se encendieron y parpadeé sorprendida.

Papá se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Él parecía más cansado de lo que sus cincuenta años le exigían. Me preocupé por lo que iba a decirme, pero me sonrió.

Tomé asiento y él hizo un además mientras me preguntó:

—¿Cómo te fue esta noche?

Suspiré. —Oh, todo bien.

Asintió y frotó la línea de su frente. —Tú mamá y yo tuvimos una larga conversación esta noche. Notamos que estamos poniendo mucha presión sobre ti, todos estos años, sobre las cenas. No vamos a traer de regreso a Naruto y no esperaremos a que vivas tu vida alrededor de ellas. Después de todo, el siguiente año iras a la universidad de Illinois…

Hice una mueca cuando recordé que no le había hablado sobre Evanston. Me

incliné hacia adelante y dije:

—No te preocupes, papá.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con certeza. —No, Saku, ¡Hablo en serio! Aquí no vas a ser nadie especial… ¿Cómo lo llaman tú y Ten-Ten? "Cenas de Charlie" —me sonrojé; nosotras siempre pensamos que mis padres no sabían acerca de nuestro apodo—. Así que, si tú quieres hacer cualquier plan para mañana en la noche, puedes ir a hacerlo.

—Hablando de eso… en realidad, se supone que debo hacer algo mañana por la noche a las siete.

—Está bien.

Me levanté y lo besé en la frente.

—Te quiero papá.

Él me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y, con un suspiro, me lancé sobre mi cama. Saqué la carta hacia Naruto que había comenzado y suavicé las arrugas con mi mano. Me detuve, mordiendo la pluma en mi boca mientras consideraba, antes de añadir en el borde la página:

_P.D. No te preocupes por venir esta noche. No es como si pudieras llegar a tiempo, de todos __modos.__Acabo de hablar con papá y supongo que ellos van a relajarse en las cenas._

_Finalmente. _

_Es difícil de creerlo. No es que no te quiera, por supuesto que sí, pero creo que __todos nosotros sabemos qué prefieres caer muerto que regresar aquí. ¡Espero que disfrutes Cali!_

_¡En nuestra siguiente carta, asegúrate de realmente decirme lo que estás haciendo!_

* * *

__ODIE LITERALMENTE CUANDO PONEN LA TRAMPA A SASUKE U,U POBREE EL :*

sorry, no había podido subir cap por las fechas estas xD pero orita tengo una chansita y aproveche, :) este año, mis tíos decidieron que pasar las fiestas de sembrina aquí con nosotros era lo mejor xD no me quejo simplemente que pues no me da tiempo de dedicarme a adaptar los capítulos (:, por esa misma razón no eh actualizado tres por uno, pero para el miércoles ya les tengo el capitulo 6 :), saludos, gracias a todas las que me desean felices fiestas en los reviews(:, felices fiestas a ustedes también que se le hayan pasado muy bien en navidad con todos sus seres queridos n_n, nos leemos el miércoles Girls :)


	6. Chapter 6

**ADAPTACIÓN AUTORA ORIGINAL; RENNE CARTER!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

— ¿Qué hay de éste? —Levanté un vestido negro con una faja de color rosa fuerte, pero Ten-Ten frunció el ceño.

— ¿Negro en una graduación? ¡No sé!

Arrojé mis manos al aire.

—Tú busca

Tomé el puesto de Ten-Ten en mi cama y ella saltó hacia el armario. Explicó:

—Necesitas algo que te haga destacar —sacudió su pelo y sacó un vestido—. Algo de color rojo.

Me puse de pie y tomé la percha. Examiné el vestido: tenía un patrón de flores de encaje sobre la tela satinada, con la parte de arriba acanalada y con tirantes. Me acordé del "Baile de Regreso a casa de mi año Junior."

—Mi segunda cita con Neji. —Dijo Ten-Ten con nostalgia.

—Mi única cita con… —arrugué el rostro ante el recuerdo—, Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿No te agarro el trasero?

—¡Sí! en cada baile, ¡rápido o lento! —Me quejé.

Ten-Ten sonrió.

—Bueno, tendrás mejor suerte esta noche. Póntelo y yo voy a ir a buscar tu maquillaje.

Me reí mientras se dirigía al baño, ella me conocía demasiado bien. Excepto en ocasiones especiales, nunca usaba maquillaje, gracias a la influencia de mi madre, entonces, por lo general, terminaba enterrado en el fondo de un cajón en el baño.

La Preparación para un baile no estaba completa sin Ten-Ten pasando quince minutos refunfuñando mientras cavaba en los cajones en busca de mi, único tubo de lápiz labial. Pero para eso están las amigas.

Me quité la camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros y me deslicé en el vestido. La tela se sentía suave contra mi piel mientras me miraba en el espejo. El vestido me llegaba a las rodillas con un pequeño volante.

No pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de girar en un círculo y tararear La Dama de Rojo. Sabía que no estaba destinada a un contrato de modelaje, pero había algo en estar vestida de rojo que me hacía sentir hermosa.

Ten-Ten estaba en lo cierto, este era.

Cuando me puse un par de zapatos de tacón rojo, alguien llamó a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Ten-Ten entró empujándola con el pie. Ella estaba armada con un rizador en una mano y un lápiz delineador de ojos en la otra.

Manteniéndolos en el aire proclamó: —Cuando termine contigo, Sasuke no será capaz de quitar sus oj… er, su mente de ti.

* * *

Mientras conducía hasta la puerta de los Uchiha, vi que estaba abierta. El déjà vu dio a mi estómago con náuseas un toque nervioso. Empujé una hebra de pelo suelta detrás de mi oreja, me pare en la entrada.

De inmediato tuve que desviarme cuando una mujer paso llevando un plato de servir delante de mi coche. Apretando los frenos, me di cuenta de que el estacionamiento estaba repleto de camionetas blancas que decían Platinum Catering a sus lados. Avancé en mi Camry, estacionándolo lo más cercano a la entrada como era posible, doblando junto a una de las camionetas.

Salí de mi coche, trastabillando cuando uno de mis tacones se atoró en el empedrado. Genial. Me agaché, poco a poco trabajando mi zapato, y escuché un silbido.

Sacudí la cabeza para ver a Itachi de pie en la parte superior de la escalera junto a Sasuke.

Pequeño niño pervertido. Se inclinó hacia su hermano, murmurando en voz alta:

—Sasu, ¡ella se ve muy bonita!

Mis mejillas quemaron y Sasuke le dio a su hermano un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ella puede oírte!

—Oh. —Itachi miró a sus pies, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Le di a mi pie un tirón fuerte y mi zapato salió libre. Hice clic con mis tacones en mi camino por las escaleras y me detuve junto a Sasuke.

—Hola. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sasuke estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata negra, y pantalones. Todo cubierto con un manto negro tradicional. Completado con sus gafas de sol oscuras, parecía que había salido de una sesión de fotos. Con una mano agarró su birrete de graduación y con la otra rozó su pelo.

—Mi Madre está lanzando una fiesta post-graduación —volvió su cabeza hacia mí—. Para los miembros del concejo escolar.

Oh. La gente a quienes les había pagado. Torpemente me rasque la nuca.

—Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… No quiero llegar tarde.

Dio una breve carcajada.

—No, eso no puede llevar a nada bueno.

Mientras guiaba a Sasuke a mi coche, Itachi dijo con una voz cantarina:

—¡Que se diviertan! —Puse los ojos y me metí en el lado del conductor.

—Sí, ¡nos vemos, niño!

—Esto va a ser bueno. —Dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Supongo que no estás emocionado —miré para verlo tirar de su corbata—. La graduación es una de esas grandes cosas en la vida que se supone que recordarás para siempre.

—Pensé que los nacimientos, bodas y funerales lo cubrían casi todo.

Después de maniobrar cuidadosamente alrededor de las camionetas de catering, salí sana y salva a la carretera y pisé el acelerador. Le pregunté:

— ¿Estás hablando por experiencia personal?

—Bueno, vi a Itachi y a Hinata inmediatamente después de su nacimiento: Hecho.

Fui padrino en la segunda boda de mi tío: Hecho. Y el funeral… —hizo una pausa y su voz perdió parte de su sarcasmo—, lo viví muy de cerca. Quiero decir, enterrar a tu padre... no es algo que puedas olvidar.

Me lamí los labios secos y dije en voz baja:

—Eso debe haber sido terrible.

Sasuke se removió en su asiento.

—He tenido días mejores.

Levanté las cejas con sorpresa. Sasuke tenía un Don para el uso de su sarcasmo para evitar hablar de cosas difíciles. Pero, de nuevo, yo también lo hacía, así que no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle.

En silencio llegamos al estacionamiento de Clarence diez minutos antes del tiempo. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de vehículos caros, pulidos. Por suerte, me encontré con un pequeño espacio cerca de la acera donde una Hummer y un Suburban no podían ni soñar encajar, mientras que mi Camry lo hacía muy bien.

Caminé alrededor de mi coche, mientras que Sasuke salía de su lado. Cuando él me tomó del brazo, le pregunté tímidamente:

—Entonces, ¿no más brazo alrededor de la cintura?

Frunció el ceño y dijo: —Yo no creo que nadie vaya a cuestionar por qué estamos juntos, nunca más.

Ouch. Tenía un punto.

Seguí la línea de las familias que estaban formalmente vestidas para la presentación desde el estacionamiento hasta el edificio. Entramos, por un pasillo, y a un gran gimnasio con piso de madera. Había filas y filas de asientos de cuero acolchados que ponían en vergüenza a las sillas plegables oxidadas que sabía que iba a encontrar en mi graduación.

Elegantes banderas que contenían feroces panteras colgaban del techo. En el otro extremo de la habitación había un pequeño escenario en el que varias mujeres y hombres mayores, incluido el Director, estaban sentados.

Muchos de los compañeros de Sasuke ya estaban en sus asientos y se volvieron a vernos caminar por el pasillo. Mantuve la cabeza hacia delante y corrí a la primera fila donde dos asientos estaban esperando, supuse que su madre había preparado esto, también.

Después que nos sentamos, la mano de Sasuke quedó envuelta firmemente alrededor de mi brazo. Le di unas palmaditas en su mano para reconfortarle. ¡Su piel estaba como el hielo!

Le susurre:

—¿Nervioso?

Su rostro se puso rígido, Sasuke rápidamente mintió: —No —se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía que decirme. Un momento después, se inclinó hacia mí—. ¿Lo puedes sentir?

De hecho, podía. Tener a un centenar de personas mirándote es difícil de ignorar. Le apreté la mano y en voz baja dije:

—Vas a estar bien.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y el Valedictorian y el Salutatorian se turnaron en el podio dando sus discursos del futuro y de las grandes posibilidades para nuestra generación y lo que sea. Ambos eran lentos y monótonos, lo suficiente para perderme después de treinta segundos.

Los aplausos de la multitud y el brillo de las luces del gimnasio me sacudieron de nuevo a la realidad.

Desde detrás del escenario, la orquesta comenzó a tocar Pomp and Circumstance y el nombre de Manami Ariwara retumbó en la sala. Manami, apenas estaba a cinco sillas de distancia, se levantó y comenzó su ascenso al escenario. Fue seguido por,

Kana Baisotei, Kazuki Fukunaka, y Natsuki Funaki.

Después de que cada nombre fuera leído, el público aplaudía salvajemente. Sai Yamamoto desde la última silla a la izquierda de Sasuke, hubo un obvio silbido. Me divertía con la visión del silbador ofendido al ser arrastrado por la policía secreta Clarenciense antes de darme cuenta que era... ¡nuestro turno!

— Sasuke Uchiha.

Con un trago, me levanté y Sasuke tiró a sus pies. Llegamos a la parte superior de la plataforma antes de que me diera cuenta de que el aplauso era patéticamente tranquilo, a excepción de la parte posterior de la sala, donde Itachi se encontraba parado sobre su asiento, dando palmadas un poco más ruidosas, junto con la

Señora Uchiha.

Tal vez era el rojo de mi vestido, pero yo estaba enojada. Giré sobre mis talones, mirando a la multitud, y empecé a aplaudir tan fuerte como pude.

Bombeando mis puños en el aire, grite: —¡Woohoo!

Sasuke me apretó el brazo y se acercó a mi oído.

—Sakura está bien.

Él había dicho mi nombre. Mi mente quedó en blanco.

La risa retumbó a través del gimnasio y los aplausos en la sección de las familias se hicieron más fuertes, extendiéndose a la sección de estudiantes. Algunos de los Clarencienses me dieron miradas molestas, cruzando los brazos, y se negaron a aplaudir, apuesto a que sabían de los sobornos de su madre y no estaban demasiado felices de que había perdido un semestre y aún se estaba graduando.

Sentía que estaban tratando de usar su mente para hacerme estallar, pero no pasó nada. Al parecer, los Clarencienses no eran buenos en todo, después de todo.

En el momento en que la ceremonia terminó, el gimnasio se hizo eco en una charla.

Los estudiantes fueron llevados de aquí para allá para posar en fotos con la tía

Fulana de tal, el abuelo y etc.

Vi a la Señora Uchiha, con Itachi y Hinata irrumpiendo entre la multitud. La Sra. Uchiha estaba lloriqueando y ella echó los brazos alrededor de Sasuke, mientras que por encima del hombro dijo:

— ¡Lo que hiciste fue maravilloso, Sakura!

Me ruboricé cuando la Señora Uchiha dejó a Sasuke y rápidamente me abrazó.

Itachi se quejó: —Debimos de golpear a quien no aplaudiera.

—Itachi Uchiha, no hablamos de golpear a la gente. —Ella reprendió con suavidad.

Le devolví el abrazo con torpeza a la Señora Uchiha. Me sentí extraña al recibir cumplidos en la graduación de Sasuke. Una vez que me soltó, le hice un gesto hacia Sasuke con la cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño ante mí, como si se preguntara si estaba desarrollando algún tipo de contracción.

Entonces, finalmente, vio la luz y dijo: —Tristan, ¡tu padre habría estado tan orgulloso de ti!

Sasuke cambió su peso y respondió con sarcasmo:

—Sí, yo soy este hombre muy valiente que no puede caminar por su cuenta o decir lo que está a punto de beber.

Así que supongo que él no había olvidado la cosa del ensayo. Me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y suspire. La Sra. Uchiha e Itachi se encontraban en un incómodo silencio.

De repente, Hinata, que obviamente no estaba muy clara en lo que estaba sucediendo, exclamó:

—Te quiero, Sasuke. —Y le echó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Miré hacia arriba a tiempo para atrapar la sonrisa sorprendida de Sasuke.

Él le acarició la cabeza y dijo: —Gracias, Hinata.

—Bueno, probablemente deberían ponerse en marcha —la señora Uchiha dijo—. La fiesta no va a darse sola y estos dos tienen que ir a la cama.

—Aww, mamá. —Gimió Itachi.

—¿Si van a ir al baile? —Preguntó.

Sasuke no sonaba exactamente como si estuviera en un estado de ánimo de fiesta.

Empecé: —Bueno…

—Sí, vamos. —Terció él.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —su brazo deformó sutilmente mi mano contra su lado. Me atraganté—: Oh, sí.

La Sra. Uchiha sonrió, diciendo:

—Muy bien. Sakura, ¿puedes llevar a Sasuke a casa luego?

Asentí con la cabeza y la familia se dirigió hacia la salida. Itachi se quedó atrás y, una vez que su madre estaba fuera del alcance del oído, dijo:

— ¿Solo van a ir a besarse?, ¿eh?

— ¡No! ¡Fuera de aquí! — Sasuke dio un manotazo en el aire y estuvo a punto de golpear la nariz de Itachi. El niño sonrió maliciosamente y corrió fuera de la multitud.

Yo lo mire con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres ir a un baile?

—Porque la fiesta de mi madre suena muy divertida. —Se burló él.

Correcto, eso probablemente no habría sido una cosa buena. Me volví y, con la mano firmemente entrelazada alrededor de su brazo, tejí nuestro camino a través de los grupos restantes de familias.

Algunos de los padres levantaron la mirada y asintieron con la cabeza hacia mí mientras pasaba. Traté de devolverles la sonrisa, mientras mis mejillas se volvían más calientes.

Detecté a un grupo de estudiantes que abandonaban el gimnasio, empecé a seguirlos en la distancia. Los seguí por dos pasillos alineados hacia una cafetería. En verdad, casi no podía decir que era una cafetería. Grandes ramos de globos con los colores de la escuela, azul marino y granate, coronaban la entrada.

Los pisos de madera de cerezo brillaron en los arroyos de pequeñas luces blancas que colgaban del techo. La habitación estaba en penumbra, con un toque de niebla para la escena. A mi izquierda había mesas cubiertas de tela y, a mi derecha estaba la pista de baile, donde la mayoría de las chicas Senior y algunos de los chicos estaban apiñados, mientras que Fall Out Boy sonaba.

Me pareció oír un ruido, por lo que recurrí a Sasuke y grite por encima del sonido:

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos? —Gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Claro!

Lo llevé a una de las mesas. Sasuke se sentó rígidamente a mi lado. Habló en voz baja, como para sí mismo, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para oír:

—Esta debe ser la cafetería...

Hice una mueca, apenas capaz de imaginar lo que sería no saber dónde estaba. Mi voz traicionó mis pensamientos, y dije con voz temblorosa: —Sí, es cierto.

La cabeza de Sasuke se sacudió bruscamente.

—Ya sabía, te lo estaba diciendo... —él suspiró y se levantó—. Voy al baño.

Un chico alto, pelirrojo, con una morena sonriente en su brazo apareció detrás de

Sasuke. Él dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Oye, amigo, ¡felicidades! Siento que no hayamos salido en un tiempo.

Una sonrisa falsa se propago por el rostro de Sasuke.

—Gracias, Sasori.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Sasu, es realmente una lástima.

Sasori le dio un codazo, mientras siseaba: —Mei.

— ¡Quise decir acerca de no salir con él! —Siseó ella de vuelta.

Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

—En realidad, estaba a punto de ir al baño.

—Claro, hombre, está justo allí —señaló Sasori inútilmente y le dio a Sasuke un empujón en la dirección general del cuarto de baño, que estaba en la esquina de la cafetería. Gritó a sus espaldas —: ¡Tal vez voy a darte una llamada cuando tenga otra fiesta! ¡Tal vez en el lago! —miró hacia mí—. ¿Vas al lago?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué lago?

—Wind song. Es en Wisconsin —explicó—. Si estás con Sasu, estoy seguro de que te quedarás en la cabaña de los Uchiha.

—Sasori, ella es su asistente.

—Oh —él se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, lo que sea. Nos vemos.

—Chao. —Dije rodando mis ojos cuando la pareja regresaba a la pista de baile.

Mirando alrededor de la sala, me di cuenta —para decirlo sin rodeos— que Clarence tenía pocos chicos atractivos. No es de extrañar que muchas chicas hayan querido salir con Sasuke.

En primer lugar, sólo había unos veinticinco hombres en toda la clase y, en segundo lugar, bueno, en realidad no había un segundo lugar, pero probablemente eran ricos, eso ayudaba. De hecho, uno de los pocos chicos guapos estaba caminando hacia mí. Yo me reí de mí misma. Probablemente no estaba caminando hacia mí, probablemente caminaba hacia la soda italiana importada en la mesa detrás de mí.

—Hola. Sakura Haruno, ¿correcto?

O no. Me atraganté

—Hola. —Y aturdida le estreché la mano.

Era alto, de cabello negro y espeso y unos ojos marrones sin fin. Todos sus rasgos eran oscuros y muy mediterráneos, muy agradable. No es que me diera cuenta. Él sonrió con una sonrisa inmaculadamente blanca, diciendo:

—Sai Yamamoto. Es un placer conocerte.

Sai, Sai Yamamoto, ¿por qué ese nombre me sonaba familiar? Oh, sí.

—Felicidades por ser Valedictorian. Gran discurso, por cierto.

Sai bajó la cabeza y dijo formalmente:

—Gracias. Y me gustó tú... demostración. Sasuke merecía graduarse, sin importar las circunstancias.

Por lo tanto, yo tenía razón, los Clarencienses se habían negado a aplaudir a causa de la corrupción. Asentí con la cabeza. De repente, me ofreció su mano y preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

Miré con incertidumbre hacia la puerta del baño. Bueno, un baile. Yo sonreí y le tomé la mano.

—Sí, claro.

Él me llevó a la pista cuando la música cambiaba a una canción lenta, no sólo una canción lenta, una cursi canción lenta. Las canciones clichés y con tenores tratando de ser impresionantes, con sus vibratos me enfermaban.

Sosteniendo mi mano, Sai sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí. Puse mi otra mano en su hombro a medida que empezábamos a girar lentamente en un círculo. Me

sorprendí cuando habló en mi oído:

—Puedes apoyar la cabeza, si lo deseas.

Sí, yo estaba al tanto de la opción, pero estaba viendo en ese momento a la puerta del cuarto de baño de hombres, en busca de Sasuke.

Tenía que cambiar continuamente mi cabeza mientras nos trasladábamos para mantenerla en mi vista.

En el momento en que Sasuke salió del baño, Karin se le acercó. Él negó con la cabeza cuando ella le habló y le permitió que le llevara de nuevo a la mesa. Me imaginé que él le preguntaba dónde estaba yo, porque apuntó hacia la pista de baile, mientras ella hablaba.

Sai me volvió a girar y tuve que prácticamente girar completamente alrededor de mi cabeza para ver. Por el lenguaje corporal de Sasuke, me di cuenta que él sabía dónde estaba yo. Y, de improviso, la realización era como una herida de cuchillo en el estómago.

Esto no estaba bien, yo no podía abandonarlo.

Me aparté del Valedictorian, disculpándome por encima de mi hombro:

—Lo siento. Tengo que irme. —Mientras me precipitaba hacia la mesa.

Cuando llegué a Sasuke, Karin hablaba en su asiento junto a él.

Dije sin aliento:

—Hola. —

Él volvió la cabeza hacia un lado interrogante.

—La canción no ha terminado.

—Lo sé.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Sasuke y miró a Karin. Ella dijo:

—Tú no eres de mucha ayuda para él en la pista de baile, ¿verdad?

Introduje un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y dije: —Tienes razón, debería haber estado…

—Bailando conmigo —concluyó Sasuke, sorprendiéndonos tanto a mí como a

Karin, por la expresión de su rostro. Él se puso de pie y se me retorció el estómago—. ¿Sakura?

Karin se levantó de un salto, tirando del dobladillo de su vestido corto, y buscando a tientas las palabras: —¿Estas... estás seguro de que puedes bailar?

Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza enfocada hacia mí y le dijo con desdén: —Tuve tres años de formación formal, mientras estaba en la escuela primaria. No he tenido que mirar mis pies desde que tenía seis años. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Me tomó del brazo y nos movimos a la pista de baile, lejos de una Karin boca abierta. Oh, sí, muchas cabezas se volvieron en nuestra dirección. Junté las manos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos se encontraron la parte baja de mi espalda.

La música había cambiado a otra canción lenta, una de Josh Groban que siempre hacia a Ten-Ten llorar, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Fiel a su palabra, Sasuke no me pisó los pies.

De hecho, me di cuenta de que estábamos bailando casi a un pie de distancia.

¡Esto no era la secundaria!

Sólo sabía que Sasuke seguía pensando en cómo lo había traicionado en el ensayo.

Con mucho cuidado me incline hacia su oído y le susurre: —Siento, lo de ayer.

Siempre tan sutil, lo sentí relajarse. Él respondió:

—Tú no tenías que hacer eso en el podio.

—Sí, tenía.

La mano de Sasuke se presionó contra mi espalda y me sentí acercarme hasta que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho caliente.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí su constante ascenso y descenso. Respiré profundamente y mis brazos se posaron con más seguridad alrededor de su cuello. El mundo de repente era simplemente de canela y sándalo. Yo no recordaba haberme sentido tan contenta. Demasiado pronto, la canción terminó.

Casi gemí cuando Sasuke dio un paso atrás y me agarro del brazo.

—Tal vez deberíamos salir.

Tal vez la gente no debería moverse cuando otra persona se siente... Oh, lo que sea.


	7. Chapter 7

**ADAPTACIÓN AUTORA ORIGINAL; RENNE CARTER!**

* * *

Capítulo 7

El trayecto a través de la noche fue pacífico, pero cuando apagué el motor del auto, se extendió de nuevo un silencio incomodo.

Me quedé sentada, sintiéndome extrañamente nerviosa, preguntándome por qué él no se bajaba y preguntándome si se suponía que yo dijera algo y preguntándome todas esas cosas que te preguntas al final de una cita.

— ¡no es una cita!

De repente, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—Quiero que entres, pero tengo que advertirte acerca de mi madre. En este tipo de cosas, suele ponerse... achispada.

Honestamente, ¿qué tan borracha podía estar? Ella se había ido, quizás, una hora antes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hey, mi mamá ha estado de picnic la mayor parte de mi vida.

Él frunció el ceño como si no entendiera y luego abrió la puerta.

—Está bien.

Me deslicé fuera del auto y luego hice una pausa.

Espera, ¿por qué me estaba invitando a entrar? Esto era parte del trabajo, ¿no es cierto? Yo no podía, nosotros no podíamos... salir.

Ignorando a mi cerebro, caminé con él hasta la puerta. Él preguntó:

— ¿Estás lista? —Y presionó el timbre.

Desde adentro, pude oír el sonido de charla y de música clásica.

Hubo un estruendo, seguido de risa, y entonces la puerta se abrió de repente.

La Señora Uchiha estaba parada en la entrada, su pelo ligeramente despeinado y sus ojos brillando. En el vestíbulo detrás de ella pude ver a un mesero de rodillas, limpiando fragmentos de un vaso roto.

Un joven camarero presionó una copa de champagne en la mano de la anfitriona, mientras ella en gran medida nos sonreía.

Ella rezumó: —Oh, que encantadores lucen ambos —y yo intenté devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella volvió su cabeza, presumiblemente hacia el camarero que se alejaba, y continuó articulando mal.

— Esa es la niñera de mi hijo.

Bien, definitivamente había estado tomando. Varios de los administradores, que reconocí de la graduación, estaban parados en grupos alrededor del estudio y se volvieron en nuestra dirección.

Sintiéndome avergonzada por Sasuke, intenté moverme hacia las escaleras.

—Todo luce maravilloso, Señora Uchiha.

—Gracias, querida. Es todo obra del proveedor ¡ups! —la copa cayó de sus dedos y se hizo pedazos contra las baldosas. Ella frunció el ceño—. Oh, esas cosas son tan resbaladizas —elevó una mano e intentó susurrarme—. Me pongo nerviosa cuando soy anfitriona.

—No se preocupe —dije mientras comenzábamos a subir las escaleras—. ¿Quizás si prueba un poco de café?

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, Sasuke suspiró.

—¿No fue divertido?

Apreté su brazo.

—Hey, está bien. Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi mamá decidió que debíamos intentar liberar a todos los animales del zoológico. Yo fui la chica más joven en pasar tiempo en la cárcel de Grayfield. Papá estaba furioso.

Sasuke se rió.

—Parece que realmente tienes una familia.

Entramos en su habitación y cerré la puerta para mantener fuera al ruido. Me dejé caer sobre el borde de la cama junto a él y alisé mi vestido.

Sasuke se sacó la corbata y sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué noche.

Mis mejillas se entibiaron cuando recordé el baile.

—Sí.

Estaba tan ocupada recordando, que casi pierdo sus siguientes palabras.

—Quiero verte.

— ¿Qué? —Jadeé, el latido de mi corazón disparándose como un cohete.

—Quiero conocerte, cómo luces. —Dijo quedamente y estiró su mano.

Yo respiré:

—Oh —y guié su mano a mi rostro. Las puntas de sus dedos descansaron delicadamente contra la piel de mi frente y lentamente rozó la línea de mi cabello. No pude reprimir el escalofrío que corrió por mi columna.

Cerré los ojos y sentí sus dedos sintiendo su camino hacia abajo, trazando los arcos de mis cejas. Suavemente, se movieron sobre mi nariz hacia los huesos de las mejillas.

Difícilmente podía respirar, pero una pregunta fastidiaba en un rincón de mi mente.

Murmuré—: ¿Por qué saliste con todas esas chicas?

—Algunas veces, solo estoy buscando algo adecuado.

Oh, era una frase. Es tan poco una frase. Pero que frase.

Por un momento, su mano se ahuecó contra mi mejilla. Estaba hundiéndome en su contacto, anticipando su siguiente movimiento mientras él... me descubría. En la oscuridad detrás de mis párpados, estaba intensamente consciente de cada ruido, el sonido de sus parejas exhalaciones. En su mayor parte, mientras su pulgar acariciaba mis labios, yo estaba invadida por el deseo de saber todo sobre él.

Si tan sólo pudiera verlo sin sus lentes. Si tan sólo... su respiración era tibia en mi piel y su mano se había ubicado contra mi cuello. Quería mirar, pero…

— ¡Ahh!

Con mis sentidos aumentados, el sonido del picaporte girando me causó pánico.

Me alejé de Sasuke de un salto justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Itachi se paró allí con sus brazos cruzados. Vestía su pijama, aunque estaba bien despierto.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba, y yo probablemente estaba blanca como un fantasma, a

Sasuke. Su voz era sospechosa.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Nada. Deberías estar en la cama.

—Papá siempre te dijo que mantengas la puerta abierta.

—Bueno, Papá no está aquí ahora, ¿no es cierto? —Contestó bruscamente. —Los ojos del chico de abrieron y su boca formó una línea dura. —Escucha, yo... — Sasuke suspiró y explicó—. Lo lamento. No sabía que estaba cerrada.

Itachi miró la alfombra.

—Está bien... Mamá sólo... es algo ruidoso.

—Ella se puede poner bastante... entusiasmada en las fiestas, ¿sabes? — Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. A veces los grandes juegan ruidosamente.

El rostro de su hermano se iluminó.

— ¿Tú quieres jugar un juego?

La risa de Sasuke fue amarga.

—No sé si soy mucha competencia estos días.

—Podemos jugar juntos —dije yo rápidamente—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Itachi asintió ávidamente y corrió fuera del cuarto a buscar un juego. Respiré profundamente para calmarme; estaba temblando por todos lados. Si él no hubiera entrado antes, ¿nos hubiéramos besado? Traté de no pensar en eso.

Estaba aquí trabajando para conseguir dinero para la universidad. No me estaba enamorando –no.

Tragué fuerte y miré a Sasuke, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

No había razón para mis temblores.

Ninguna.

Itachi entró corriendo al cuarto con una caja en las manos. Se deslizó en sus rodillas al pie de la cama y orgullosamente armó el juego en el suelo. Me sonrió burlón desafiante y proclamó.

—Batalla naval.

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás, niño —pellizqué la rodilla de Sasuke mientras me sentaba en el piso—. Y estoy contando contigo para destruir todos sus barcos.

Sasuke sonrió y se volvió hacia Itachi.

—La oíste. Tus días navales están contados. A4.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana el cielo estaba nublado. Estiré mis brazos mientras me dirigía al portón de los Uchiha, que estaba cerrado. La noche anterior, me había ido directo a la cama después de tres horas de Batalla Naval y después había estado ahí una eternidad mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado.

La ceremonia, el baile, la... visión.

Quería que se me ocurriera algo divertido para que lo hiciéramos, Sasuke y yo – algo que ambos pudiéramos disfrutar, algo especial.

Sin embargo, mi lista de cosas que sabía que él disfrutaría y cosas que serían riesgosas eran una sola: montar caballos.

El problema era que yo sólo había montado a caballo dos veces en mi vida, con poco éxito, y, bueno, él era ciego.

Pero no podía pensar otra cosa. Inclinándome fuera de la ventana de mi auto, presioné el botón de llamada. Un minuto pasó y entonces la voz conocida de un chico crujió a través del parlante.

— ¿Qué?

—Itachi, ¡soy yo! ¡Abre!

Hubo una pausa y luego él respondió:

—Así que, ¿qué hiciste anoche?

—Vencí a un pequeño tramposo en la Batalla Naval. —Lo provoqué.

— ¡No lo hiciste!

— ¡Sí lo hice!

— ¡Ustedes ganaron una sola vez! ¡Yo gané el resto! —El chico se ofendió.

— ¡Sólo porque tú nos decías que no habíamos tocado tus naves, cuando las habíamos golpeado a todas!

Mi comentario fue encontrado con un silencio indignado.

— ¡Vamos, Itachi!

Hubo un zumbido y el portón se abrió. Para el momento en que yo estacioné en la entrada, que ahora estaba vacía de todos los vehículos del catering, él me estaba esperando en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa malvada untada en su rostro.

Me pellizqué rápidamente en el brazo antes de dejar mi auto, sólo en caso de que me hubiera deslizado en una pesadilla con tema de Stephen King. Salté los escalones y traté de pasar a su lado, pero él me bloqueó el camino.

—Así que, antes que entrara, ¿qué estaban haciendo tú y Sasuke? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—Nada. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú fisgoneando fuera de su cuarto?

Itachi elevó sus cejas.

—Escuchándote gritar bastante fuerte —lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él despreocupadamente pateó el suelo—. Así que, ¿tú y Sasuke son amigos ahora?

Me encogí de hombros y peleé la urgencia de pellizcar sus pequeñas mejillas sonrientes.

—Supongo.

Me bloqueó cuando hice otro movimiento para entrar.

— ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

Le di una mirada feroz. —Algo, ¿está bien? —Lo atrapé del hombro y lo empujé a un lado.

— ¿Vas a intentar que él monte a Aeris, uh?

Me detuve dentro del vestíbulo y me di vuelta. La puerta se movió con la brisa,

pero Itachi se había ido. Chico espeluznante. Me volví de nuevo y salté.

Sasuke estaba parado frente a mí, en la base de las escaleras. Solté un pequeño chillido y su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa que entumecía la mente.

—Qué bueno verte a ti también.

—Lo lamento. Era sólo tu hermano... —suspiré—. No importa —caminé hacia adelante y tomé su brazo—. Vamos.

Sasuke caminó conmigo, pero preguntó: — ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

—Uh, a manejar. —Dije evasivamente.

Volvió su cabeza hacia mí, escéptico.

—¿En serio, Sakura?

—Es una sorpresa —dije con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Mevolví para ver a Itachi sentado en los escalones del frente. Saltó cuando nos vio y, sonriéndome burlonamente, dijo:

— ¡Yo sé a dónde van!

Le di un golpe suave en la cabeza, pero me esquivó. Lo miré.

—Acércate, niño. Te reto.

Él se rió y se deslizó de nuevo dentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba al Camry.

—Oh, nada.

Cuando comencé a conducir, descubrí que había olvidado agarrar la cinta. Empujé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, meditando encender la radio, y entonces me di cuenta que el silencio entre nosotros era en realidad cómodo.

Una sonrisa rozó mis labios cuando me volví para mirar la silueta perfecta de Sasuke contra el cielo azul gris.

Me encontré preguntando: —¿En qué estás pensando?

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y yo esperé por su respuesta. Finalmente, dijo:

—Sólo sorprendido de que este auto aun funciona.

— ¿Qué? —Dije con falsa ira y juguetonamente lo golpeé en el hombro. El se rió. — ¡Sasuke, lo digo en serio!

— ¿Recuerdas la música que tenías la primera vez que estuve en tu auto?

Asentí.

—Sí, Sting – The Police.

—Eso era horrible. —Dijo con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Claro —puse mis ojos en blanco—. ¿Siquiera escuchas música?

—Por supuesto que lo hago.

Elevé mis cejas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?

—Coldplay.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿En serio? ¡Los amo!

Sasuke rió.

—No pensé que te gustaran bandas de esta década.

—Honestamente —detuve el Camry en un lugar de estacionamiento—. Sting es un clásico.

Apagué el motor.

—Estamos aquí.

— ¿Y la sorpresa es...?

Dije con entusiasmo:

— ¡Estamos en los establos para visitar a Aeris!

—Oh —su rostro se oscureció—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero montar?

—Porque solías amar hacerlo —caminé alrededor de mi auto hacia el lado del pasajero y abrí su puerta—. Oye, esto no es por mí. El último caballo que monté era de cuatro pies de alto y sólo podía caminar en círculos. Tenía tres años; caí en su excremento; hubo lágrimas. Desde entonces, los caballos y yo – nada bueno.

Él contestó bruscamente: —Sakura, hay una razón por la que no he estado montando a Aeris. —Y golpeó significativamente el borde de sus lentes.

Suspiré y tiré de su brazo.

—Oh, vamos. Seré tus ojos.

—Eso es bien reconfortante, luego de tu historia. —Dijo sarcásticamente y salió de mi auto.

Sonreí y deslicé mi mano dentro de la suya. Los dedos de Sasuke se apretaron alrededor de los míos y sentí mis mejillas entibiarse. ¡Tenía que sostenerme... a mí misma! ¡No a él!.

Entramos en los establos. Eran hermosos y brillantes, con un techo de vigas altas.

Había dos filas de compartimentos a ambos lados del edificio. Cascos, sillas, bridas y otro equipamiento que no podía nombrar colgaba de clavijas fuera de los compartimentos.

A través de las puertas, pude ver los rostros brillantes de los caballos pura sangre. Miré a

Sasuke y pregunté:

— ¿Dónde está Aeris?

Él frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

—Uh, a la izquierda... en la mitad de la fila. Es negro.

Caminamos un poco más y entonces vi un intenso ojo ónix mirándome. Me detuve y me admiré del apuesto animal. Su cobertor era un color negro intenso que daba pequeños destello de luz. Sus orejas estaban vueltas hacia adelante mientras me observaba.

Entonces soltó aire despectivamente por su nariz y, volviéndose hacia Sasuke, apretó las orejas hacia atrás.

Sasuke dejó ir mi mano y tomó un paso hacia el establo.

— ¿Aeris? —el caballo lo miró cuando extendió su mano—. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no cierto? Debería haber venido —Aeris miró por otro momento y entonces frotó su cabeza contra la mano de su dueño. Él palmeó el cuello del caballo y se volvió hacia mí—. Bueno, ¿aun quieres hacerlo?

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke asintió.

—Tendrás que ensillarlo. Yo no puedo.

Miré la silla que colgaba junto a la puerta del establo.

—No creo que pueda poner bien la silla.

—Bueno, probablemente sea mejor así —respondió—. Ambos no entraríamos.

Espera - ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Ir sin silla? ¿Mi historia acerca del pony había sido para nada? Jadeé:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos a montarlo así —dijo con una sonrisa malvada—. Sólo necesitaremos la brida.

—Claro.

Cautelosamente levanté la brida de cuero de su gancho. Las largas riendas colgaban del bocado. Me moví hacia Aeris, cuyas orejas estaban vueltas hacia atrás.

Sasuke mantuvo una firme mano contra el cuello del caballo mientras yo deslizaba la brida sobre la cabeza del animal. Él me sintió deslizar la brida y luego me indicó:

—Esta bien, ahora aprieta las tiras. ¿El bocado está en su boca?

Tiré de las tiras.

—Sí.

—Está bien —él sostuvo las riendas—. Abre la puerta.

Abrí el pasador y Sasuke retrocedió, sacando a Aeris de su establo. Él tanteó con su mano libre por el cuello del caballo hacia la espalda. Sostuvo las riendas hacia afuera y yo las tomé. Miré, mi boca abriéndose ligeramente mientras él subía al lomo de Aeris con muy poca dificultad.

Él extendió su mano y yo le pasé las riendas. Se rió, dejando las riendas caer contra el cuello del caballo, y dijo:

—No, tú.

—Oh.

Tomé su mano y me sorprendí cuando él me levantó del suelo... hasta que entré en pánico. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer el resto del trayecto hacia arriba?! Comencé a agitarme, pero él me atrapó alrededor de la cintura con su otro brazo y me subió.

Incómodamente mecí mi pierna sobre el lado del caballo y, suspirando, me incliné contra el pecho de Sasuke. Me quedé allí, recuperando la respiración, hasta que oí a

Sasuke aclarar su garganta.

Rápidamente me senté derecha, mis mejillas de un rojo brillante.

Sasuke extendió sus manos alrededor mío para tomar las riendas.

—Está bien, dime a dónde ir.

Guié a Sasuke fuera de los establos y hacia los campos. Nos movimos a través del césped a un medio galope gentil. Aun cuando rebotaba bruscamente con cada paso, encontré el paseo agradable.

El aire volaba a través de mi cabello y yo respiré el aire fresco. Relajándome, cerré los ojos. Unos pocos momentos más tarde, oí a Sasuke susurrar en mi oído:

— ¿Nos estamos acercando a la cerca?

Me encogí de hombros y perezosamente abrí los ojos. Mi corazón se saltó un latido. La cerca estaba apenas a cinco yardas. Grité:

— ¡Dobla!

— ¿Qué tan cerca estamos? —Preguntó él calmadamente.

— ¡Está justo ahí! —Grité y volví mi cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de estar en un accidente de auto. Cuando comenzamos a levantarnos del suelo, sentí a Sasuke presionar su pecho contra mi espalda hasta que yo estuve inclinada sobre el cuello del caballo.

Con una risa casi histérica, sentí que volaba como en una montaña rusa mientras nos elevábamos a través del aire. El momento fue breve y las patas delanteras del caballo rápidamente tocaron el suelo.

Sasuke me levantó y pude oír su sonrisa mientras me retaba:

—Sakura, ¿están tus ojos abiertos ahora?

Primero, todo lo que pude hacer fue reír. Cuando Sasuke detuvo a Aeris, me las arreglé para chisporrotear.

—Lo-lo lamento. ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Supongo que lo has hecho antes?

Él rozó una mano contra el hombro de Aeris y dijo en una voz oscura que me hizo olvidar mi risa:

—Solía saltar a caballo. Estaba en una competición cuando, bueno... —Su voz se apagó lentamente.

—Lo siento. —Contesté suavemente.

—Hey, no tienes la culpa de la debilidad retinal genética.

—Lo sé... —Estaba abrumada de emoción y no podía decir por qué. Sólo lo lamente por él y por las cosas que él extrañaría ver.

Me volví y arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sasuke soltó las riendas y de repente estábamos abrazándonos con una clase de fiereza, como si nunca quisiéramos dejar ir al otro.

Me pregunté si él sabía por qué, porque mi mente se devanaba para pensar en eso.

La sangre golpeando en mis oídos sirvió de una muy agradable distracción.

Cuando nos separamos, él preguntó:

—¿Has tenido suficiente de montar a caballo por hoy?

Miré su rostro, preguntándome qué estaba pensando. De repente deseé poder verlo sin sus lentes pero, aun más, quise verlo feliz. Ofrecí:

—Del camino, vi un sendero que podríamos tomar.

Sasuke hizo una pausa por un momento y después una mareantemente brillante sonrisa llenó su rostro.

—Sí, seguro.

Sintiéndome tibia, me volví a acomodar. Tiré de las riendas de Aeris, así que él comenzó a caminar a medio galope en la dirección del sendero.

—Así que, Fan de la Música en Secreto...

—Nunca dije que no me gustara la música. —Dijo él de pronto.

—Verdad —concedí—. ¿Tienes un libro favorito también?

—El Guardián en el Centeno.

—Yendo por lo clásico —sonreí—. Eres más profundo de lo que pareces.

Inmediatamente me mordí la lengua. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sólo porque él lucía como un modelo…

—Mucha gente en Clarence probablemente estaría en desacuerdo contigo. —Dijo amargamente.

Aliviada de que no estaba ofendido, agregué demasiado rápidamente.

—Pero eres diferente a lo que eras. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, lo creo. Antes, pensaba que era feliz viviendo de fiesta en fiesta, pero no lo era.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de responder quedamente:

—Quedarme ciego no fue algo que yo planeé... todavía estoy intentando entender ciertas cosas.

—¿Como el futuro? —Ofrecí.

—Sí —suspiró—. Sabes, puedes apoyarte si quieres.

Me ruboricé mientras me relajaba contra él.

—Gracias.

Aeris bajó la velocidad hasta un paseo cómodo mientras seguíamos el suave sendero. Sasuke y yo estábamos en silencio, pacíficamente en silencio. Sentía el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, justo como nuestro baile. Observé el paisaje fluyendo alrededor nuestro y finalmente me sentí tan relajada, que hice la pregunta que tenía en mente.

—¿Crees que alguna vez competirás de nuevo?

Sentí el corazón de Sasuke comenzar a golpear con la idea.

—No lo sé. No-no creo que nadie ciego haya hecho un salto alguna vez...— esperé mientras él consideraba la idea. —Sería casi imposible.

— ¡Pero piénsalo! ¡Serían tú y Aeris! ¡Ya tienen un vínculo! —Me entusiasmé.

Reboté contra el pecho de Sasuke cuando él rió.

—Sakura, estás loca.

—Está bien —gruñí—. Pero tengo una sugerencia más.

—¿Cuál es? —Preguntó en broma.

—Deberíamos ir por un helado

—Eso lo puedo manejar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con mi cuchara plástica, tracé el diseño de la parte alta de mi tazón de Nuez de

Arce. Para mí, el Mundo del Helado era una de las mejores características de Grayfield.

Era retro, pero no al punto de ser molesto. Seguro, afuera había toldos rojos y blancos y adentro los muros estaban alineados con estantes sosteniendo salsas y agregados en jarros de vidrio.

El punto era que ellos dejaban a sus empleados vestir jeans y camisas con sólo logos del Mundo del Helado. Eso es un progreso.

Miré a Sasuke mientras él escarbaba en su helado de menta con chispas de chocolate.

—¿Cuánto dijiste que hace desde que viniste aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Diez años?

—¡Ugh! —Hice un gesto con mi cuchara—. ¡Tú estás loco! ¡Un verano no está completo sin helado del Mundo del Helado!

Intenté no quedarme mirándolo cuando Sasuke lamió una gota de helado de sus labios. —Estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas.

—Nada es tan sabroso.

—Es Verdad. —Se rió.

Esculpí una cucharada de Nuez de Arce antes de preguntar.

—Así que, ¿cuánto has montado a caballo?

—Desde que tenía seis años — Sasuke tragó y su cara se quedó quieta mientras recordaba—. Mi padre comenzó haciéndome montar ponis y estaba saltando cuando tenía alrededor de nueve. Para cuando cumplí once, estaba aburrido de saltar con ponis, así que mi padre me compró a Aeris. Una vez que estuve entrenado para saltos equinos, realmente comencé a competir.

Llevé mi cabello detrás de la oreja y pregunté cuidadosamente.

—¿Tu papá también montaba?

Sasuke bajó su cabeza y aguijoneó su helado. Dijo lentamente:

—Cuando yo era más chico, pero después estaba demasiado ocupado —hizo una pausa por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Mi padre era un neurocirujano – uno de los mejores en el país. Siempre estaba yendo a Chicago para consultas o volando para hablar en conferencias.

—¿Les daba algo de tiempo?

—Suficiente — Sasuke dijo brevemente y su boca formó una línea dura. Por varios minutos, él estuvo en silencio y lentamente comió su helado. Salté cuando inesperadamente habló—. ¿Qué hay de ti cuál es tu pasión?

—¿Mi pasión? —me reí—. La música. ¡La amo! Mi trabajo ideal es ser periodista de Rolling Stones. No sé cuáles son las posibilidades de que eso pase...

—Lo harás. —Me dijo, sonriendo, y una vez más me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Su respuesta fue suave.

—Porque sabes lo que tienes que hacer; sabes lo que es importante.

Me sonrojé, sorprendida de que me dijera semejante cosa. Chillé un:

—Gracias

Sasuke tomó otra poco de helado.

— ¿Qué sigue? ¿La Universidad?

Lamí mi cuchara e intenté calmarme lo mejor que pude.

—Sí, pero no es tan simple como suena... Rolling Stones sólo toma doce practicantes al año, así que realmente

Lamí mi cuchara e intenté calmarme lo mejor que pude.

—Sí, pero no es tan simple como suena... Rolling Stones sólo toma doce practicantes al año, así que realmente necesito sorprenderlos. Estoy segura que aprendería cosas si fuera a la Universidad de Illinois. Pero si fuera a Evanston, estaría lista.

Él frunció el ceño, luciendo confundido.

—Así que, ¿dónde irás? ¿Evanston?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamé—. ¡Ese es el problema! He sido aceptada en ambas escuelas, pero Evanston es tan cara-

—Y es por eso que estás trabajando para mi madre. —Sasuke dejó su cuchara.

Mordí mi labio y asentí.

—Sí.

Volvió su cabeza hacia mí.

—El trabajo. Casi lo olvido.

—Yo también —murmuré y miré hacia abajo a mi tazón de helado vacío—. ¿Quieres volver?

—No. No aun.

Miré hacia arriba, pestañeando estúpidamente. ¿Él quería pasar más tiempo conmigo?

Me moví torpemente.

—¡Oh! Bueno... hay una disquería a la vuelta de la esquina. Si te gusta Coldplay, deberías escuchar a Jon Buckley. Fue popular en los 90s, pero creo que te gustará.

La sonrisa de Sasuke relampagueó.

—Suena bien. —

Y yo me derretí.


	8. Chapter 8

**ADAPTACIÓN AUTORA ORIGINAL; RENNE CARTER!**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Conduciendo a casa esa tarde, estaba mareada. Tuvimos un tiempo fabuloso, saliendo como… amigos. Y a él le gustó tanto Jon Buckley que escuchamos casi el CD completo en la tienda antes de que el encargado nos dijera que mejor comprábamos algo o nos fuéramos.

Así que, se lo compré. Sólo era un regalo, un regalo amistoso. Quería que él fuera capaz de escucharlo cada vez que quisiera… y que quizás pensara en mi cuando lo hiciera.

¿Estaba eso mal? No quería saberlo.

Aún estaba sonriendo cuando estacioné en mi entrada. Noté un auto diferente frente a mi casa, pero no pensé mucho en eso mientras caminaba hacia dentro. Un hombre estaba parado en la cocina con mis padres.

Él estaba usando una camisa polo, caquis, y un anillo de bodas; lo vincule como uno de los clientes de mi papá que estaba dejando material de trabajo. Deje que la puerta oscilara cerrándose tras de mí, justo cuando él se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Tenía ojos azules brillantes —los ojos de mi papá— y ¡su cara! ¡Era Naruto! Ya no era el adolescente delgado de mis recuerdos, sino un adulto de 30 años.

Inmediatamente corrí y tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —Sonreí por sobre su hombro y vi los ojos de mi papá: ojos enojados, preocupados.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Mi papá hizo la obvia pregunta con trucos.

Deje ir a mi hermano y le dije la verdad:

—Cuidando a Sasuke.

—Creí que habías dicho que estabas saliendo con él. Naruto dijo que los había visto a los dos caminando, brazo con brazo, hacia El Mundo de los Helados.

Eso no significa nada. Me encogí de hombros, pero mis mejillas sonrosadas me delataban.

—No estamos saliendo.

—Bueno, tengo que conocer a este chico, dijo mi hermano firmemente.

—¿Qué? —Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Naruto tiene razón. No sé si me gusta la idea de que te paguen por pasar tiempo con un chico con el que tienes un romance. —Añadió papá con un tono de terminar.

—Si quieres conservar este trabajo, tenemos que conocerlo.

Resoplé.

—No entiendes. Estoy ganando buen dinero, bastante como para pagar Evanston.

No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vi el brillo en los ojos de papá

—¡¿Qué?! ¿La universidad Evanston?

—Hey, ¿no deberíamos estar hablando acerca de Naruto? —Me estanqué, rascando la parte trasera de mi cuello, incomoda.

—Hey, yo estoy bien, hermana. —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa rápida.

Con una pequeña opción, espeté,

—Fui aceptada en la Universidad Evanston. Realmente quiero ir ahí —es una Universidad increíble— pero sé que es demasiado cara. Así que, envié el dinero para asegurar mi lugar y luego, cuando obtuve este trabajo, me di cuenta de que había una posibilidad.

Papá frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dinero?

—Mis ahorros. —Respondí tímidamente

—¿Tus ahorros? —papá sacudió su cabeza, camino lentamente hasta una silla de la cocina, y se sentó en ella—. No puedo creer que no nos dijeras.

Viendo la mirada de dolor en su cara, un nauseabundo sentimiento de culpa me golpeó. Dije silenciosamente:

—Lo siento.

Papá pasó sus manos por su cara y luego me miró. —Sabes, Sakura, tu madre y yo queremos que seas feliz. Pero, ¿has pensando realmente en esto? Estoy seguro de que Evanston es una gran Universidad, pero para el tiempo en que te gradúes, tendrás al menos $120.000 dólares en deudas. Sin importar dónde trabajes en el verano.

Tragué fuerte.

—Lo sé.

—Naruto puso una mano en mi hombro. Vamos, papá, ella se merece ir a cualquier Universidad que quiera. No aplastes sus sueños.

—No lo hago —se levantó y, buscando la cara de mi madre para una aprobación, dijo—: Sakura, si quieres ir a Evanston, puedes ir. Es tu elección.

—¿De verdad? —Sonreí temblorosamente, sobrepasada con alivio.

—Por supuesto —dijo mi mamá—. Sólo me hubiese gustado que nos lo dijeras antes.

Corrí, abrazándolos a cada uno de ellos. Luego, me separé, me fijé en Naruto; no habían excusas para el hecho de que no había tenido cartas de él en semanas.

—Así que, ¿En qué has estado?

Los ojos de Naruto, que estaban en la ventana, se volvieron hacia los míos.

— Algunas cosas.

Levanté mis cejas.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Papá se puso entre nosotros.

—Vamos. Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Nos guió hasta la sala y me dejé caer en un gran almohadón morado. Mi mamá prefirió sentarse en el suelo —por la ausencia de un sofá— y probablemente deberíamos cenar en el suelo, también, sino fuera por papá.

Docenas de almohadones de todos los tamaños, formas y colores llenaban el cuarto.

Naruto murmuró:

—Nada ha cambiado. —Antes de tomar asiento.

Mamá, que se veía traumatizada, se sentó en la esquina y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cojín favorito. Sus ojos fijos en Naruto mientras preguntaba:

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Mi hermano comenzó a retorcer sus brazos:

—No quería ser mas parte del ciclo de Grayfield. Esos Clarencienses creciendo en sus casas de un millón de dólares, aprendiendo a conducir en autos, yendo a Princeton. Y nosotros nunca hacíamos más de $30.000 dólares al año, viviendo en una casa de 50 años, ¡conduciendo Buicks usados! Es molesto —se giró hacia mí—. Sakura, ¿por qué querrías salir con alguien de ahí?

—¡No estoy saliendo con él! —Gruñí.

—Está bien, Está bien —gritó papá—. Naruto, no puedes odiar a alguien por ser rico y lo sabes; así no es como te criamos.

—Claro, criarme —espetó Naruto — con Mis Hijo de las Flores viviendo siempre fuera en esa jungla.

Los ojos de papá quemaron:

—¡No hablarás de tu madre de esa manera!

—Esto es porque no volví antes. — Naruto se levantó, pero papá lo bloqueó.

—¡No hemos terminado!

Mi papá y mi hermano se enfrentaron por un tenso minuto y luego Naruto volvió reticente a su asiento. Papá tomo un profundo respiro y asintió.

—Está bien. No podemos cambiar lo que pasó en el pasado, pero podemos hacer algo respecto al futuro. No quiero descubrir un día que tengo un nieto de 10 años del que no tengo idea.

Naruto miró el piso.

—La verdad… —el cuarto se sintió inquietantemente silencioso—. Tendrás uno en Agosto —levantó la vista y levantó su mano izquierda—. Me casé hace un par de meses. Su nombre es Ino. Vivimos en la granja de sus padres en California. Trabajo ahí. Fue idea de Ino que volviera.

—Encontró una de las cartas de Sakura —hice una mueca cuando mi mamá dijo

—¿Qué?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que pasa esto? —Papá preguntó severamente.

Pareciendo sorprendido, Naruto dijo:

—Desde que me fui.

Mamá se giró hacia mí, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Seguro, ellos no estaban sorprendidos de que él se casara con una chica sin decir nada, pero ¿yo era mala?

Ella farfulló

—¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos? ¿Qué más has estado escondiendo?

—¡Esto es todo! ¡Lo juro! —miré a mi hermano—. Él no quería que les dijera.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Pero eras sólo una niña. Pensé que lo harías.

—Bueno, no lo hice, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —mi papá suspiró—. De nuevo, lo que está hecho, está hecho. Verdad,

¿Kushina? —miró a mi mamá, quien asintió lentamente—. Ahora, creo que es mejor si tu madre y yo hablamos con Naruto a solas. ¿No tienes finales para los que tienes que estudiar?

Fruncí el ceño, odiando que me dejaran fuera del lazo.

—Son el lunes, pero no son la gran cosa.

Papá levantó sus cejas.

—¿Graduarse no es la gran cosa?

Giré mis ojos. —No quise decir eso…

—Asegúrate de decirle a tu novio que tienes que estudiar mañana —dijo mi mamá con voz chirriante—, pero puede venir a comer.

Levanté mis manos en el aire.

—¡No es mi novio! ¿Y de verdad quieres que lo invite a comer? —tres caras se quedaron mirándome como si estuviese loca. Sacudí mi cabeza—. Está bien.

Pisoteé todo el camino hacia mi cuarto. Odiaba sentir que me trataban como una niña.

Levanté el teléfono y marque toscamente los números en el aparato. El teléfono sonó y luego escuché la voz de la Sra. Uchiha.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, soy Sakura.

—¡Sakura! —lloró—. Oh, estoy tan avergonzada por la otra noche.

—No se preocupe —hice una mueca ante el recuerdo de ella llamándome la niñera de Sasuke—. Escuche, sólo quería decirle que no voy a estar disponible por un par de días, porque tengo finales el lunes.

—¡Oh, tú te gradúas, también! Por supuesto. ¡Es maravilloso!

—Gracias. Si, ¡el martes es el gran día! —Dije con un falso chillido.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no te tomas libre el miércoles también antes de que comiences a tiempo completo? —Ofreció.

Tragué saliva. Casi había olvidado que iba a estar trabajando a tiempo completo. 40 horas a la semana, sola con Sasuke… Mi menté comenzó a ir a la deriva, cuando la oí preguntar:

—¿Suena eso bien, querida?

—Sí, grandioso. —Dije soñando.

—Está bien —casi podía oírla sonriendo—. Le diré a Sasuke que te espere el jueves.

Rápidamente dije:

—Oh, uh, ¿puedo hablar con él?

Ella hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

—Seguro —el teléfono quedo en silencio, imaginé, ella le llevaba el teléfono a su cuarto. Ahora había algo de interferencia mientras ella cubría el auricular, luego oí su voz.

— ¿Sakura?

—Sí, Hola —sentí que me sonrojaba. No podía preguntarle, ¡no podía!—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo, sonando confundido—. Recuerdas, ¿estabas conmigo hace una hora?

Oh, no. ¡Él creería que yo era una acosadora! Puse un mechón de mi pelo tras de mi oreja y traté de reírme.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Verás, mis padres saben que estoy, uh, ayudándote…

—¿Está bien? —Dijo.

Suspiré y dije apurada:

—Así que, ellos quieren que vengas a comer mañana.

Había total y completo silencio al otro lado del teléfono; ni siquiera podía oírlo respirar.

Finalmente, él dijo:

—Y si no recuerdo mal, ¿tu mamá está loca?

Mascullé:

—Bueno, algo así…

Se rió.

—Hey, no te preocupes por eso. Iré. No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer. Mamá estará orgullosa de mis avances.

—Gracias, Sasuke. Mi dirección está en el curriculum que envié. ¿Puedes venir alrededor de las 6?

—Sí, te veré entonces.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós! —Colgué el teléfono y trate de no pensar en cómo Sasuke era perfecto como material de novio porque no importaba. ¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para mí, el día siguiente pasó terriblemente lento. Mi papá seguía diciéndome que tenía que estar estudiando, pero a penas veía el punto de eso porque lo único que tenía que hacer era ir y tratar de graduarme. Y, por supuesto, estaba todo el asunto de Naruto.

Las cosas aun estaban tensas entre él y mis padres y, cuando él entraba a un cuarto conmigo, terminábamos teniendo una pequeña conversación. ¿Qué podía decir si no lo veía desde que la edad en que creía que los Power Rangers eran geniales?

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, inclinada sobre mi libro de Biología. Miré en blanco la fotografía de una flor diseccionada mientras mi mente derivó en yemas de

los dedos explorando.

Salté de sorpresa cuando Naruto sacó una silla y se sentó. Sonrío ante mi reacción:

—¿Duro trabajo?

—Oh sí. —Me enderecé y quité el pelo de mi cara.

—¿Esperando para ver a tu novio?

—No —mentí—. Y él no es mi novio.

Pensé que podíamos intentar un cara a cara por una vez, en vez de las cartas.

Pestañeé.

—Las cartas no funcionan cuando dejas detalles importantes fuera.

—Acerca de eso — Naruto rascó la parte trasera de su cuello—. ¿Dije que lo siento?

—No.

—Bueno, lo siento —dijo—. No te perdiste mucho; sólo fuimos a un ministro de Paz.

Dije frunciendo el ceño:

—Si voy a perdonarte, no va a ser por las excusas.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. —Wow, hermana, ¿Cuándo envejeciste tanto?

—¿Yo? —sin quererlo, reí—. ¡Sr. Camisa de Polo tu deberías estar hablando!

Tomó su camisa.

—Hey, ¡Voy a ser papá!

—Ese pobre niño —doblé mis brazos—. Así que, ¿cómo es ella?

—¿Quién?

—¡Tu esposa!

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Ella… no lo sé. Es genial. Hace el mejor Ramen que has comido.

—Y ella logró que vinieras aquí, es increíble. —Añadí.

—Una vez que Ino tenga el bebé, quiere venir a conocerte.

—Por supuesto —sacudí mi cabeza hacia él—. Tú, un papá, aún no puedo creerlo.

—Bueno — Naruto se levantó—.Probablemente debería dejar que vuelvas al trabajo.

—Supongo. Hey… vas a ser agradable esta noche, ¿verdad?

La cara de mi hermano brilló con fingida inocencia.

—Por supuesto, Saku. No te preocupes.

Traté de sonreír, pero cuando llego el momento de la cena, estaba nerviosa. Mi mamá había estado corriendo entre la cocina y su jardín durante la última hora.

Dijo que estaba creando algo "especial", lo cual no estaba segura que fuera algo bueno. Una de sus últimas comidas "especiales" había requerido la visita del departamento de bomberos de Grayfield.

Mantuve mis dedos cruzados mientras pretendía que miraba mis notas.

Diez para las 6, el timbre sonó. Mi estómago dio una sacudida cuando abrí la puerta. Sasuke estaba parado en la entrada mientras la Sra. Uchiha saludaba mientras caminaba hacia su BMW.

Tomé su brazo para conducirlo adentro y lograr decirle un:

—Gracias por Venir. —Antes de que Naruto nos encontrara.

Mi hermano bloqueo nuestro camino y se irguió en toda su estatura, no que Sasuke pudiera notar la diferencia.

—Así que, ¿eres Sasuke?

—Si —Sasuke cambio su peso inciertamente—. ¿Sr. Haruno?

—La verdad, este es mi hermano mayor, Naruto. —Expliqué

—¿El que se fue?

—Dios, él lo hace sonar como si fuera un niño pequeño —dijo Naruto, mientras movía una mano frente a la cara de Sasuke. Lo alcancé y lo pateé.

— ¡Ouch!

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —repliqué, mientras miraba a mi hermano—. Creo que la cena esta lista.

Caminamos dentro de la casa y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Mamá apareció con los primeros platos de comida. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando mire mi plato. Era una comida orgánica, bien; preparó flores.

Más específicamente, ella había preparado una ensalada de pastas con una vinagreta de dientes de león y pétalos de claveles, ancianos y rosas.

Papá apareció con los otros platos.

—Hola Sasuke.

—Hola. —Sasuke asintió en su dirección.

Naruto miró hacia abajo a su plato. Con un tono sarcástico, dijo:

—Te has superado a ti misma, madre.

—¿De verdad? —Mi mamá se veía esperanzada mientras tomaba asiento.

Papá palmeo su mano: —Si, se ve hermoso.

Estaba sentada cerca de Sasuke y se acercó, susurrando.

—Uh, ¿qué es esto?

—Bueno… —mi hermano, que había oído, miraba divertido—. Es una ensalada de pastas.

Naruto levanto sus cejas y escupió: —¡Con Flores!

—¡Cállate! —escupí de vuelta—. No ofendas a mamá.

Hubo un estrépito de cubiertos cuando todos comenzaron a comer. Vi como Sasuke alargaba su mano a la mesa, hasta que encontró su tenedor. El primer bocado de ensalada que puso en su tenedor llevaba un gran, brillante pétalo de rosa.

Sostuve el aliento mientras el tenedor viajaba a su boca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el bocado, Naruto dijo:

—Sasuke, ¿hace cuánto conoces a mi hermana?

El tenedor volvió a su plato, aun con el pétalo en el. Miré a mi hermano, mientras

Sasuke respondía. —Uh, un poco más de una semana.

Naruto levantó sus cejas. —¿Eso es todo? Parecían bastante cercanos, cuando los vi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo nos viste?

— Naruto los vio a los dos en el centro. —Explicó papá.

—Oh —Sasuke levanto nuevamente el tenedor hacia su boca—. Sí, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos.

—Sakura dijo que te graduaste de Clarence. Debe haber sido un buen lugar para ir a estudiar. —Dijo mamá.

El tenedor paró.

—La verdad, no he ido estos últimos meses

Las cejas de Naruto se dispararon.

—¿Y aun así te graduaste? Es interesante lo que el dinero puede hacer…

Comencé. — Naruto —

Sasuke se puso rígido—. Lo siento, ¿Tú te graduaste?

Naruto tiró su tenedor en su plato. —¿Tienes un problema con GED ?

—¡Es suficiente! —Dijo papá en voz alta.

Sasuke tomó el bocado de su tenedor. Comenzó a masticar y, de pronto, paró. Su mano se deslizó discretamente hacia su boca. Me incliné hacia su oído y susurré:

— Es un pétalo de flor.

Él asintió mientras removía el pétalo con su servilleta.

—¿Tienes planes Sasuke? ¿Universidad? —Preguntó mi papá.

La cara de Sasuke se volvió negra.

—No lo creo, ahora.

—Si aprendes Braille, estoy segura que puedes ir. —Sugerí con entusiasmo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Estoy tomándome un día a la vez.

Mamá dijo: —¿Sabes que Sakura se gradúa el martes en la noche?

—Sólo estas contenta de que alguien pase por esa ceremonia. —Escupió Naruto.

Ella le dio una mirada dolida. —No quise decir eso.

La mesa cayó abruptamente en un frío silencio que permaneció durante el resto de la cena. Deseé desesperadamente que el suelo me tragara y llevarme a Sasuke conmigo.

Tan pronto como terminamos de comer, llevé a Sasuke hacia la salida, para alejarlo de mi familia. Nos sentamos en el escalón y, después de un momento de silencio, dije: —Lo siento por eso.

—Así que, los dos tenemos que disculparnos por nuestras familias —dio una corta risa—. ¿Qué clase de flor casi me como ahí dentro?

Sonreí y empujé juguetonamente su hombro. —Una rosa.

—¿De verdad? —levantó sus cejas—. Itachi no podrá creerlo.

—Al menos algo bueno salió de esto —vi luces acercarse por mi calle. Dudé y luego le di a Sasuke un rápido beso en su mejilla—. Gracias, de nuevo.

Su sonrisa hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran calientes. —Un placer.


	9. Chapter 9

**ADAPTACIÓN AUTORA ORIGINAL; RENNE CARTER!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

El martes, me encontraba en medio de la cocina, golpeando con impaciencia mi gorro de graduación contra mi pierna.

Debido a que el gimnasio de mi escuela de secundaria se calentaba cada año durante la ceremonia, llevaba una túnica de algodón y unos vaqueros piratas debajo de mi túnica azul.

Mi padre, vestido como si fuera a trabajar, me miró y se encogió de hombros. Los dos estábamos esperando a mamá y a mi hermano. Naruto seguía empacando para su vuelo, que estaba programado para salir esta noche, y mamá pensó que tenía suficiente tiempo para bordar una nueva rosa en su par favorito de vaqueros, en mi honor.

— ¡Ya sé que "H" no es la primera letra del abecedario, pero me seguiría gustando llegar pronto! —Grité.

—Ya voy —rió Naruto y subió las escaleras del sótano con su abultada bolsa de lona. La levantó y dijo—: No puedo creer que hayan guardado mis cosas. Incluso todas mis viejas cintas de casete estaban allí —él me miró—. Bueno, casi todas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien, así que tal vez tome prestadas algunas en la última década.

Naruto hizo una mueca. —Te gusta hacerme sentir viejo, ¿no?

—Bueno…

Papá negó con la cabeza hacia nosotros. —Naruto, si no te importa tú llevarás ahora a Sakura, mamá y yo nos encontraremos con ustedes allí con el coche de alquiler.

—No hoy problema —Naruto caminó hacia la puerta delantera y la mantuvo abierta para mí—. ¿Seguro que tienes la edad de conducir? Recuerdo que tenías un pequeño problema controlando los carros chocones.

Yo sonreí.

—Ahora soy lo suficientemente alta para ver por encima de la rueda, así que eso ayuda.

Naruto me siguió fuera y se metió en el lado del pasajero de mi Camry. Puso su bolsa de lona en sus pies, y se abrochó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad mientras salía a la calzada.

Él respiró hondo y trató de fingir que en realidad no estaba pensando que tenía miedo de que su hermana pequeña tuviera carnet de conducir. Podía ver sus ojos girando como dardos mirando por los espejos de mi coche. Se aclaró la garganta cuando aceleré.

—Papá me dijo… quiero decir, creo que pude haberme pasado un poco de la raya en la cena de anoche. Estoy orgulloso de que te gradúes, Sakura.

— ¿Sí? —le ofrecí una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—Supongo que esperaba que estuvieran más locos por irme tanto tiempo, yo casi quería que estuvieran locos. Al ver lo bien que lo llevaban… Creo que me puse celoso —él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te acuerdas de todas las peleas que solía tener con ellos?

— ¡Claro que me acuerdo! Sacudiste la casa gritando tan fuerte —disminuí la velocidad en la señal de "Alto", me giré y lo miré—. Ya sabes, que qué mamá y papá no estén locos, no quiere decir que se olvidaran de ti. Te escribí sobre las cenas, ¿te mostró mamá el mural?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo enseñó esta mañana y tuvimos una buena charla. Sin embargo, todavía quiero que sepas que creo que es genial lo que estás haciendo: Ir a Evanston, rompiendo con el sistema de castas.

Suspiré y seguí conduciendo.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de que vaya a ir a Evanston. Papá tiene razón cuando dice que cuesta mucho. Lo que gane este verano apenas pagará por mi cuarto, y mucho menos el resto de la matricula. Y no hay muchas becas para mi promedio, chicas de clase media.

—Tú no eres común. —Se burló Naruto.

—Uh, ¿gracias?

—Quiero decir, ¿no dices que quieres escribir para los Rolling Stones? ¡Y estás ayudando a un chico ciego! ¿Quién hace eso? —Preguntó con tono audaz para demostrarme que estaba equivocada.

—Está bien. No soy normal —levanté una de mis manos, rindiéndome—. Por lo tanto, cuando encuentres las becas anormales, para aspirantes a periodistas, asegúrate de que me la asignen.

Naruto sonrió.

—Lo conseguirás, hermanita.

Como yo esperaba, mi ceremonia de graduación fue casi tan emocionante como escuchar NPR en una sauna. Mientras el sudor se agrupaba en mi nuca, busqué a mi familia a través de la selva de personas que empujaban por escapar del sofocante gimnasio.

Yo estaba tan feliz de encontrarlos que pensé que mi cara se partiría por mi sonrisa. Papá sonrió mientras mamá tomó fotos con una cámara Instamatic antigua.

—Ahora, Sakura, tú y Naruto necesitan ponerse juntos. —Indicó ella.

Suspiré, ansiosa por terminar, y plantándome rígidamente junto a Naruto. Él se dio cuenta de mi expresión agria, y justo antes de que el flash saltara, me envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

Grité sorprendida, no había sido atacada por él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Riendo dijo:

—Felicidades, Saku.

—Gracias —lo miré a la cara—. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Deberías hacerlo alguna vez.

—Lo haré —miró hacia nuestros padres—. Una vez que Ino tenga el bebé, te lo prometo. Diez años es mucho tiempo… no debí haberles hecho esto.

—Nunca perdimos la esperanza de que volvieras. —Dijo papá y mamá asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

Naruto miró a papá un buen rato. Luego tosió y miró su reloj.

—Probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Mi vuelo sale en dos horas —él me golpeó el hombro con suavidad—. Te escribiré pronto. Tú sigue escribiéndome.

—Tú sigue adulto.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¡No hay necesidad de la palabra con A! ¡Todavía soy joven!

—¡Hasta luego, cariño! —Dijo mamá mientras se dirigían al exterior.

—¡Adiós!

Suspiré, mientras los veía irse y luego me quité el gorro. Recorrí la habitación buscando a Ten-Ten, lo que era difícil teniendo en cuenta que la sala estaba llena con familiares y amigos de mis trescientos compañeros de clase, muchos de los cuales estaban sudando o con el ceño fruncido en las rondas de fotografías.

Por suerte, el cabello castaño en chongos de Ten-Ten permitía identificarla y lo vi a través de la multitud. Me coloqué cerca de las puertas de salida y la esperé.

Ten-Ten surgió tirando abrumadoramente de la mano de Neji.

Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa cuando me vio y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Dio un paso atrás, gritando por encima del estruendo:

—¿Estás lista para irnos?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Sí!

Afuera, el aire de la noche era fresco y confortable feliz en comparación con el gimnasio. Más allá de la luz amarilla de las farolas, vi una brillante luna llena que se cernía sobre el campo de futbol vacío. Cuando salí a la acera, cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor a verano fresco.

Habría seguido caminando, sabiendo que Ten-Ten y Neji venían de la mano, pero la oí preguntar: —¿Saku? ¿Ese es…?

Me volví para ver a Ten-Ten de pie, unos pasos detrás de mí y apuntando hacia el gimnasio. Miré y, al principio, sólo vi la corriente de gente que salía. Entonces, me di cuenta de una figura de pie a un lado de las puertas.

Parecía tenso y fuera de lugar con sus gafas de sol oscuras y las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos. En un instante, estaba a su lado. Lo toqué en el brazo y él dio un salto sorprendido por mi toque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté.

—Sakura —él destelló una sonrisa y sentí que mi estómago se taponaba—. Estoy aquí para verte.

Mi cara enrojeció; ¡estaba sucediendo! Se echó a reír como si pudiera sentir mi vergüenza y continuó.

—Pensé que era justo, desde que fuiste a mi gradación. Itachi llamó a un taxi.

No pude evitar sonreír. El pequeño bribón. Aparté el brazo de Sasuke.

—Bueno, gracias por venir.

—Sakura, ¿Quién es?

Me volví para ver a Ten-Ten sonriendo tímidamente. La fulminé con la mirada.

—Ten-Ten, este es Sasuke. Sasuke, esta es mi mejor amiga, Ten-Ten, y su novio, Neji.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijo Neji.

Él ofreció una mano temblorosa hacia Sasuke y Ten-Ten le golpeó las costillas.

Ajeno, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Sí, un placer conocerte.

—Olvidé que me dijiste que era ciego. —Se quejó Neji a Ten-Ten mientras se frotaba el costado. Sasuke levantó las cejas.

—¿Están hablado de mi?

—¡No! —Dijimos Ten-Ten y yo con aire de culpabilidad.

Neji murmuró:

—Supongo que puede oír bien —y Ten-Ten suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación—. Por lo tanto, ¿él viene a los bolos con nosotros?

Sasuke se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Tú vas a los bolos?

—No —dije rápidamente—. Podemos hacer otra cosa. ¿Vale, Ten-Ten?

—¡Claro! —ella me guiñó un ojo y empezó a arrastrar a Neji hacia el lado de la calle de la bolera—. ¡Que se diviertan, muchachos!

Deslicé mi mano en la suya.

—¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos? Es una noche bonita para estar fuera.

Llevé a Sasuke por el campo de futbol. La hierba estaba alta y muy densa, de haber sido abandonada después de terminar la temporada. Las grandes gradas de metal estaban vacías.

Estábamos completamente solos, hasta los últimos rezagados habían dejado el gimnasio.

La noche se sentía tranquila iluminada por la luz blanca de la luna. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba fresca y miré hacia las estrellas.

Sasuke estaba a mi lado y, después de un momento, dijo en voz alta:

—No eres como cualquiera de las chicas con las que he salido.

Empujé un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piensas y usas antigüedades, como un par de rojas Converse —él sonrió—. Itachi me lo dijo.

Yo me reí.

—Sí, lo supuse.

—Y te preocupas por otras personas, no sólo de ti misma.

Me di la vuelta de lado y miré las estrellas reflejadas en sus gafas oscuras. Esas gafas escondían mucho de él para mí, tanto que no podía soportar que lo ocultara más. Me senté con la pierna doblada debajo de mi cuerpo. Abracé mi rodilla y dejé que las palabras se deslizaran por mis labios.

—Quiero ver tus ojos.

Sasuke se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos. —Dije.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿No está oscuro?

—Hay luna llena. Por favor.

Exhaló despacio y asintió con la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio y me incliné hacia adelante. Acerqué mis dedos temblorosos, deslizando suavemente las gafas de su rostro. Miré hacia abajo mientras las apoyaba en su pecho, entonces dudé.

Tomando una respiración me estabilicé y levanté mis ojos para ver… sus parpados cerrados. Sonreí con sorpresa y, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Mi corazón dio un salto y sentí que se escapaba el aire de mis pulmones. Sus ojos eran sorprendentes. El más brillante obscuro intenso. Pero incluso mientras me deleitaba viéndolo, pude ver la vacante en sus pupilas, ya que miró más allá de mi hombro.

Me encontré con mi mano acariciando su sien.

No había ningún pensamiento, ninguna palabra, ya que simplemente cerré mis ojos, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y los suyos con los míos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras su mano se abrió paso entre mi pelo. Yo le estaba besando con cada gota de emoción que había agrupado dentro de mí, ya que, ¡ni siquiera podía recordar desde cuando!

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me llevó más cerca de él. Yo, no, nosotros no estábamos en…

—¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás? —la inoportuna llamada atravesó la noche—. ¡Decidimos que sería divertido si fuéramos todos a comer pizza!

—¡Sí, él puede comer pizza! —Gritó Neji.

Me hice hacia atrás y me encontré respirando pesadamente. Después de aspirar aire, le dije de vuelta:

—¡Ya vamos, Ten-Ten!

Sasuke me ayudó a ponerme de pie y pude ver que estaba sonriendo. Él dijo poco a poco.

—Eso fue muy… —se puso sus gafas de nuevo—. Sí.

— ¿Fue "sí"? —me reí y le golpeé juguetonamente un costado—. Sí, para mí también.

Limpié las sobras de mi plato de mi último parmesano con un dedo. Acabábamos de terminar una comida, que consistía en una conversación incómoda. Con un silencio, un poco violento con Ten-Ten, Neji se había ofrecido a ir con Sasuke al baño.

Ahora Ten-Ten sorbía el último de sus pop, mirándome intensamente. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasando, tal vez porque yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó ella, con los ojos brillante de la curiosidad.

Mis ojos se levantaron hasta ella y sonreí aún más.

—Nos besamos.

—Espera, ¿qué? —se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Quién besó a quien?

Me reí de su expresión.

—No sé, ¡nos besamos el uno al otro!

—¿En serio? ¡Saku, es impresionante! —sus ojos se volvieron soñadores—. No sé si he tenido alguna vez un beso simultáneo… es tan romántico.

—¡Hey! —Dijo Neji de mal humor. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa con Sasuke. Me sonrojé, esperando que no hubiera oído demasiado.

—Me refiero, a que lo he tenido.

Ten-Ten tomo el brazo de un novio, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—Bueno, creo que nos vamos a ir —dije, poniéndome de pie—. Mi coche está detrás de la escuela.

—Sí, el mío también. —Dijo Ten-Ten.

Agarré la mano de Sasuke saliendo primero. Ten-Ten y Neji fueron caminando un poco delante de nosotros, así que le pregunté en voz baja.

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Neji disparó la envoltura de la pajita en mi cara… Ah, y me preguntó si me gustaba ser ciego. Esa es una gran pregunta.

Le apreté la mano.

—Tengo la imagen.

Se echó a reír, volviendo su cabeza hacia la mía. —Estuvo bien.

—Bien.

Después de decirles buenas noches a Ten-Ten y Neji, subimos a mi Camry. El estacionamiento de la playa estaba vacío, el silencio en mi coche invitaba a mi cabeza a hacer preguntas. Cuando nos besamos, ¿ Sasuke sintió algo también?

¿Significaba eso que éramos novios? Todos mis novios habían sido evidentes: Nos fuimos a cenar, al cine, e increíblemente, nosotros estábamos saliendo.

¿Besar a un ciego… chico, amigo, jefe? No era simple de entender. Pero ¿qué importa? ¡Nos habíamos besado!

Sonreí.

Un poco más tarde, llegue a casa de los Uchiha. Apague mi coche y me giré vacilante hacia Sasuke. Él me rozó la mejilla con la mano antes de llegar hasta desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad.

—Tú eres realmente algo, Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura Rose Haruno —dije—. Mamá quiere que lo recuerdes.

— ¿Tu madre hippie loca? ¿La que trató de hacerme comer flores? —Preguntó burlonamente, al abrir la puerta del coche.

—¡Cállate! —me reí empujándolo fuera de mi coche—. Te veré el jueves. Tu madre me dio el día libre mañana.

La cara de Sasuke se ensombreció.

—Correcto. El trabajo.

Sintiéndome incómoda, bromeé.

—Supongo que hay peores puestos de trabajo que salir contigo.

—Sí —él atrapó el borde de la puerta y su rostro se puso más serio—. Sakura, tal vez no deberíamos de contarle a nadie lo de nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo sólo… —Sasuke hizo una mueca—. Necesitas el dinero y no creo que mi madre estuviera dispuesta a pagarte si estás saliendo conmigo.

—Oh —mi felicidad se desinfló, tragué y asentí con la cabeza—. Bien.

—Creo que me has entendido. —Sasuke se deslizó de nuevo en mi coche y alzó una mano hacia adelante, hacia mi cabeza. Dudé, sin saber lo que quería decir, y luego me incliné hacia adelante.

Su mano se curvó en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Guió mi cara buscando la suya

y me dio un perfecto beso suave que hizo que se rizaran los dedos de mis pies.

—Vamos a hacer que esto funcione, Sakura Haruno.

Sonriendo, tomé su mano y la apreté entre las mías.

—Está bien.

—Buenas noches. —Sasuke salió de mi coche y abrió la puerta cerrada. Lo miré hasta que estuvo dentro de su casa y luego suspiré.

Esto no era algo que yo esperara, nunca había besado así antes. Y mantenerlo oculto, especialmente de todos los curiosos hermanos pequeños, no iba a ser fácil.

Sin embargo, el excitado temblor en mi corazón me decía que Sasuke merecía la pena.

—Que noche. —Le susurré a mi Camry y regresé a casa.

* * *

HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL MARATÓN CHICAS :D HAHAH!, REGALO POR TANTOS DIAS ATRASADOS & PORQUE AUN NO SUBO NADA DE TRES POR UNO, SIMPLEMENTE NO SALE COMO ME GUSTARIA, SE ME HACE MUY POBRE, NECESITO IR A COMER SUSHI PARA RENOVAR ENERGIAS 8) HAHAHA, EL PRETEXTO :E!, en finnn :* pero no tardare mucho no se preocupen :D les dire qe Sasuke conoce a sus hijos *-*!, y mete la pata otra vez con Sakura :/ no aprende este muchachito :D pero como sakura no es dejada lo manda a chingar a su maa.. bueno a freir esparragos 8) JAJAJA, ya ps qe si no les digo todo el cap :D nos vemos luego Girls ;*


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El miércoles en la mañana me prometí dormir tanto como pudiera: una graduada de secundaria merece su descanso de belleza.

Mientras mi mente aún estaba nublada escuche el sonido de beep. Gruñí mientras salía del calor de mi capullo y golpee la parte superior de mi despertador. El sonido continúo.

Gemí tirando la almohada sobre mi cabeza, y escuche. Me tomo un nebuloso segundo darme cuenta que el sonido no era el normal, sino el ritmo de U2

―"Where The Streets Have No Name".

—Ugh, teléfono. —Arrastre las palabras y me caí de la cama. Escuchando el sonido, excave en mi pila de ropa sucia. Después de un momento, con éxito saque mi cartera, de donde cayó mi teléfono celular. Lo fulmine con la mirada, antes de responder, mientras seguía sonando.

—¿Hola? —El teléfono emitió la voz de la Señora Uchiha. — ¿Sakura eres tú?

—¿Uhm, si? —Respondí confundida.

—Siento molestarte. Sé que dije que hoy era tu día libre… ¿no estabas durmiendo verdad?

Sacudí mi cabeza con la esperanza de calmar mi salvaje cabello. No tenía sentido quejarme ante la mujer que me pagaba $20 por hora.

—Estoy levantada.

—Oh, Dios —ella dijo demasiado alegre— ¿Me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor? Necesito recoger a Lexus en el aeropuerto.

Aun aturdida, fruncí el ceño; ¿le iban a entregar un nuevo carro por correo aéreo? Bueno, supongo que era posible.

Balbucee

—Bien, supongo que tengo que llamar a mi amiga para que venga, y poder conducir a su casa, ella se quedara con mi coche.

Hubo una larga pausa, luego la Señora Uchiha dijo lentamente.

—Querida… ella no es una "cosa" Lexus es la novia de Sasuke.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo. Vi negro, me sentí enferma y congelada.

Luego, parpadee y era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Mi corazón aun estaba latiendo. Aun estaba respirando ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Me sentía entumecida. Era demasiado temprano ¿y cuál era esa pesadilla? Casi podía recordar… algo horrible, demasiado horrible para pensar en ello…

—¿Estás ahí?

Salte ante el sonido de la Señora Uchiha. Dándome cuenta que no estaba dormida. Me ahogue

—Si.

—¿Así que… puedes recogerla? —Ella pidió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Metí un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Sí Seguro.

—¡Maravilloso! —ella grito—. Eso es de tanta ayuda, Sakura. Ella estará aterrizando en una media hora. Es un avión privado, ¡Así que estoy segura que sabes donde esta! Oh, y aun no sabe sobre la ceguera de Sasuke, así que no digas nada. El hablara con ella, de todos modos, tengo que correr al trabajo. ¡Así que hablamos después!

Asentí ausentemente y cerré el teléfono. Por alguna razón siempre pensé que cuando el mundo se acabara sería mucho más ruidoso.

Tiempo después me encontré conduciendo en mi Camry. Intente, pero no pude recordar cómo me había duchado o vestido. Estaba en la carretera, lo que probablemente no era un lugar seguro para estar distraída.

Mire el reloj de mi carro y vi que era un poco después de las 10 am. Lo que explicaba la falta de tráfico.

Con un suspiro, tome la salida del área Grayfield hacia el aeropuerto. Estacionándome en el área de carga, deje caer la cabeza contra el asiento.

Esto no podía haber pasado. No podía haberme enamorado de él. No podía haberme enamorado de un chico que tuvo… tuvo muchas novias antes, pero como pudo haberme besado como si… si…

Abrí los ojos y me mire en el espejo retrovisor. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi a una chica de pie en la acera, sola. Ella era la mujer perfecta. Lucia como yo nuca podría lucir, era más grande y más pequeña en todos los lugares correctos. Ella tenía sus buenos 1.78 cm con largas piernas

Tenia la misma medida de bronceado —no demasiado oscuro, no demasiado claro— su cabello era de oro brillante acentuado con iluminaciones claras y oscuras.

Suspire. Tal vez no era ella… tal vez.

Me baje del coche. Inmediatamente notando mi movimiento, su rostro anguloso se giro en mi dirección. Era como un gato montés, mientras caminaba hacia ella, salto sobre mí.

Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde-agua y escanearon mi atuendo.

La criatura esbozo una breve sonrisa blanca y ajusto sobre su hombro su gran bolso. Su voz era ligera, sutilmente condescendiente.

—Tú debes ser la chica que la mama de Sasu envió.

¿La chica? Pensamientos de darme la vuelta y dejarla flotaron en mi cabeza Fruncí el ceño.

—Soy Sakura.

Dramáticamente bajo el bolso al suelo como si pesara una tonelada.

—Genial, ¿puedes darme una mano con esto?

Tal como un empleado, lleve el equipaje al auto. La maleta era tan grande que me tomo cinco minutos meterla dentro de mi pequeño asiento trasero. Escuche a la criatura dar un pequeño suspiro de desprecio, cuando se subió en el asiento del pasajero de mi carro.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome incomoda con toda esta situación ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Encendí el motor y conduje.

—¿De dónde eres?

Se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y le dio la vuelta al espejo retrovisor para mirarse en el.

—Oh, soy de Chicago. Estaba en un concurso de modelaje —volvió el espejo a su lugar—. ¿Tal vez me has visto antes? ¡He estado en tantos anuncios!

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la carretera

—Uhm no, no puedo decir que lo haya hecho.

—Oh —perezosamente saco su mano por la ventana para sentir el viento—. Bueno muchos están en Europa. Pero llegaran a los Estados Unidos, eventualmente —ella rio—. Imagínate, solo el verano pasado me estaba quejando con Sasuke ¡de cómo no era conocida en ningún lado!

Mi garganta se seco.

—¿Estabas saliendo con él, el verano pasado?

—Sí, creo, que estuvimos hablando en uno de sus espectáculos ecuestres. Sasu, es muy bueno en las competencias de salto —ella dejo salir— ¿Y cómo podría resistirme a él en un traje?

Vire y un coche en el carril de al lado tocó la bocina. No más charla. Había terminado con esto. Apreté el acelerador.

La criatura continuo hablando, ya no necesitaba ningún estimulo.

—¡Y ese fue un gran Verano! Su madre siempre estaba diciendo cuan bellos serian nuestros hijos algún día. ¡Ella es tan dulce! Y era verdad le dije que él podía venir y modelar conmigo. Pero, tenía que terminar la escuela.

Sintiéndome como si no pudiera soportar otra palabra, grite mecánicamente.

— ¡Aquí está la salida! —Y gire el volante tan bruscamente que mi Camry dio un gemido en protesta. El hecho que hubiera salido de la carretera no hizo nada para reducir la velocidad con la que íbamos hacia la casa de los Uchiha.

De hecho cuanto más estábamos en el coche, más rápido impulse mi pequeño carro para que volara. Y de hecho lo hizo. En un tiempo record y con un duro golpe en los frenos, aparque en el camino de la entrada.

Deje mi coche en marcha y sin una mirada a la criatura, me dirigí directamente a la casa y subí las escaleras. Camine robóticamente a la puerta de Sasuke, mientras ella me seguía.

Luego me detuve, dándome cuenta que no sabía que decir. Era un revoltijo de emociones —demasiadas emociones— Me quede quieta y me sorprendí

vagamente, todavía estaba luchando por respirar.

Pero Sasuke sabía que estaba ahí. Estaba tumbado tranquilamente en la cama con sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho como si hubiera estado esperándome. Tenía unos auriculares conectados a un Walkman; no tuve que preguntar qué CD estaba escuchando.

Oprimió el botón de parar en el reproductor y su brillante sonrisa se giro en mi dirección. Sentí mi corazón derretirse.

—¡Hola! Mamá dijo que vendrías. No pensé que tu…

—¡Por supuesto tenía que verte! No se suponía que tu mama dijera nada. —Grito la modelo mientras sus piernas bronceadas pasaban junto a mí y entraban en el cuarto.

Vi la sonrisa de Sasuke congelarse de un modo nada natural. Ella había robado esa sonrisa —¡mi sonrisa!

Él se atraganto.

—¿Lexus?

—¿Quién mas podría ser? —Se rio y presiono sus labios contra los de él. La habitación giro. Me sentí enferma. Me sostuve en el marco de la puerta y farfulle.

—Voy a tomar un poco de agua.

—¿Podrías conseguirme algo también? —La criatura ronroneo.

Negué con la cabeza y hui de la habitación. No había razón para estar molesta. No había ninguna razón. Él era solo un chico y este era solo mi trabajo, no había sentimientos involucrados. Ninguno. Antes, cuando pensé que habían.

Estaba equivocada. Fui una estúpida. Estaba tan equivocada.

Mi cabeza estaba fija al frente cuando entre en la cocina, sin ver casi nada. Hubiera seguido moviéndome en mi estado zombie, si no me hubiera tropezado con algo.

Instintivamente, me detuve y mire hacia abajo. Parpadeando, mis ojos se enfocaron en una pequeña figura que estaba acostada en el suelo, frunciéndome el ceño.

Me tomo otro segundo darme cuenta que la había derribado. Jadee.

—¡Lo siento Hinata! ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Sakura? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me di la vuelta para ver que Itachi caminaba hacia mí, desde el mostrador, en el que estaba construyendo una nave espacial Lego. Tartamudee una respuesta.

—E…estoy dejando a alguien.

Él alzo las cejas. —

Mamá dijo que tenías el día libre.

—Sí, lo sé —suspire—. ¿Dónde está tu mama?

—Oh, ella volverá pronto. Se está arreglando el cabello —Itachi miro a Hinata y me susurro detrás de su mano—. Eso quiere decir que esta con su terapeuta.

—Ya veo.

Sonriendo él, pregunto.

—¿Así queee, a quien trajiste?

—Bien… —mire hacia el piso, repentinamente encontrando dificultades en formar las palabras—. Uh, la novia de tu hermano.

La boca del chico cayó hacia el piso. Cerró los ojos y gimió.

—¡Nooo!

Tire mis manos al aire. Este era un pequeño detalle que todos sabían ¿menos yo? Me dije.

—Genial, simplemente genial.

Tome un vaso del armario y comencé a llenarlo con agua del grifo. Sintiendo un tirón en mis jeans, mire hacia abajo para ver a Hinata. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con honestidad mientras su pequeña voz proclamaba

—Nos gustas más Sakura.

Sonreí débilmente, acariciando su cabeza. Me atragante.

—Gracias.

Respirando profundamente, subí de nuevo las escaleras y me permití estar calmada.

Este era solo un inconveniente, una perfecta chica inconveniente. Cruce la puerta y mire hacia arriba, literalmente sentí mi corazón caer fuera de mi cuerpo.

La criatura estaba acostada junto a él en la cama.

Estaba trazando vagos círculos en su brazo con su dedo mientras le susurraba al oído. Sasuke lucia congelado, pero esto no hizo nada para descartar el hecho que

¡no estaba haciendo nada al respecto!

No me podía mover. Estaba metida en la escena como si hubiera sido testigo de un horrible accidente de tránsito —no podía mirar hacia otro lado— Escuche su voz preguntando.

— ¿Por qué estas usando estas adentro? —Mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia sus gafas. La empujo lejos y se dirigió a mí como si supiera que estaba ahí.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —La criatura pareció sorprendida y un poco indignada de verme.

Ella miro entre nosotros, como si calculara los parámetros de nuestra relación. Me detuve.

— Sasuke …

— ¿Lo… sabe? —Él demando

—No. —Mis pies se sentían fríos y mire hacia abajo para encontrar que el vaso de agua se había deslizado de mis entumecidas manos.

—¿Saber qué? —Ella pregunto, en un estado de shock.

Las palabras vinieron fácilmente

—Que él está ciego.

—¿Qué? —la criatura dio un chillido poco natural y se alejo de él, mientras agitaba una mano delante de su cara. Jadeo al darse cuenta—. ¿¡Qué demonios Sasuke!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo paso esto?

Él hablo monótonamente.

—Dos, tres meses atrás en una competencia. No lo supiste porque me botaste cuando te fuiste.

Yo parpadee en sorpresa.

—¡Eso solo fue temporal! —la criatura se levanto— No sé como sentirme sobre esto Sasuke.

—No sabía que ibas a venir —él dijo sin emoción—. después de todo no viniste a su funeral.

—¡Era un contrato de nueve meses! —empezó a llorar injustificadas lágrimas—. ¡Estaba ocupada!

—¡Exacto!

La criatura rogo.

—No seas así Sasuke. Recuerda la diversión que tuvimos juntos.

—Eso no lo compensa.

Su rostro se tenso, hasta que estallo en un grito.

—Oh Dios mío, estas ciego. —Y paso delante de mí.

Trate de no mirarlo. Trate de no sentir que estaba en dolor. Pero, no me pude detener. Me senté en la cama junto a él, mirando su rostro y tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Dije lentamente.

—Lo siento —Y estire una mano para ponerla sobre la de él. No pude suprimir un jadeo de asombro cuando empujo su mano lejos de mí.

Su rostro era de piedra y su voz fría cuando dijo

—Necesito estar solo.

La llama de ira dentro de mi pecho estallo en una hoguera. Estaba demasiado enojada para incluso hablar ¿el necesitaba estar solo? ¿¡Qué pasaba con lo que yo necesitaba!? ¿Qué pasa con el hecho que había sido traicionada? ¿Ni siquiera pensaba en eso?

¿Era solo un error? ¿Ni siquiera me consideraba?

Si solo hubiera puesto esas preguntas en palabras. Pero no pude.

En un frenesí, Salí de la casa, saque mi coche del estacionamiento, e hice chillar mis neumáticos mientras me alejaba de la casa de los Uchiha. No había llegado muy lejos, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en estado de conducir.

Me detuve a un lado de la carretera e hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente: Llame a Ten-Ten.

—Ten-Ten —mi voz sonaba vacía, incluso para mis propios oídos—. No estoy muriendo así que no preguntes

Sin ninguna duda dijo.

—¿Qué hizo ese Idiota?

—Él tiene una novia o una ex novia. No lo sé, pero ella está aquí.

—¿Él qué? —gritó tan fuerte que aleje el teléfono de mi oreja—. ¿Después que fue a cenar con tus padres? ¿Y vino a tu graduación? ¿Y te besó?

—¡Y ellos sabían! —añadí a la conversación—. ¡Toda la familia lo sabia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Él es tan… realmente piensan… ¡Ugh! ¡Y el hermanito pequeño siempre haciendo bromas sobre nosotros! Podría solo… ¡podría solo! —di un gran suspiro—. No lo sé Ten-Ten. Siento como si quisiera llorar todo el día, pero no puedo.

Todo aun se siente como un mal sueño. No puedo creerlo. Fui tan estúpida.

—¡No, no lo fuiste! —ella dijo rápidamente—. ¡Quiero decir, el también te besó ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza

—Si, creo… si. ¿Pero eso que significa? ¿Qué es realmente bueno jugando con chicas? —cerré mi mano en el volante—. Quiero decir, sé que tuvo muchas novias. Él no lo oculto.

—No lo sé Saku —dijo pensativamente—. Cuando los vi juntos… realmente no pensé que estaba fingiendo.

—¿Si?

—Si —Ten-Ten dijo firmemente. Pude sentir como llegaba a su modo de consejera—.

Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué vas a hacer. No creo que debas renunciar.

—¿No?

—No —ella dijo—. Creo que estás haciendo más dinero ¡del que veremos en diez años! Si, él es un Idiota. No estoy diciendo que sea fácil, pero creo que es una buena idea si quieres ir a Evanston. Tu cuenta de ahorros está de acuerdo conmigo.

Me reí por primera vez en el día.

—¿Oh, realmente?

—Uh, uh —podía decir que estaba sonriendo—. Saku, vas a estar bien.

—Gracias Ten-Ten.

—Así que ¿Cómo es la novia? ¿Puedes aguantarla?

Rodé los ojos.

—Oh, ella es perfecta, alta, rubia, bronceada… Ha modelado en el extranjero… Aparentemente su madre la ama…

—¿Pero él la ama?

Me detuve, recordando su expresión cuando la criatura entro a su cuarto.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, sin importar que, aun deberías decirle que es un idiota. —Ten-Ten dijo.

—Si seguro, eso es genial para conservar mi empleo. —Respondí sarcásticamente.

Ella suspiro.

—Bien, no me escuches, pero la próxima vez que lo vea…

Me reí.

—Tú lo matas. Lo entiendo. Hablamos más tarde Ten-Ten.

Colgué y me dirigí de nuevo a la carretera. Alcance el final de la calle Uchiha antes de darme cuenta que el equipaje de la criatura aun estaba en mi asiento trasero.

Inmediatamente detuve el carro, y sonreí maliciosamente, saque la monstruosa maleta. Con un ceremonioso golpe, deje caer la bolsa de diseñador en la grava de la carretera. Cayó con un ruido sordo, levantando una nube de polvo.

Continúe sonriendo todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

no quise cambiar el nombre de lexus, pq continuamente se refieren a ella como "cosa" por el carro con el mismo nmbre xD! AHAH, solo el nombre de lexus & Mick qedaran igual como en el libro :D

ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ESTA PARTE :/, tan bonito que iva todo entre Sakura & Sasuke, pero bueno :S! que es una historia de amor sin algo de drama ;) AJAJAJA,

Saludos girls, que hayan pasado un muy feliz años nuevo con todos sus personas queridas :D gracias a todas las que me desearon un muy feliz año :D les deseo lo mismo a todas ustedes :D, ya estare mas seguido por aca en fanfiction, por lo que actualizare mas rapido His eyes :D


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

A pesar de la sensación que la conversación con Ten-Ten me había hecho sentir, la opción de no volver a la casa de los Uchiha fue muy atractiva al día siguiente. La opción seguía siendo atractiva todo el camino entero hasta allí.

La razón por la que volví era sencilla: tenía que ver a Sasuke. Tenía que hacerlo. Nunca hubiera podido vivir conmigo misma si no hubiera sabido lo que pasó.

¿Ya habría sacado a patadas a la Criatura? ¿Se había ido por su cuenta? En silencio oré para que cualquiera de las dos se haya hecho realidad.

Salí de mi coche y tímidamente empujé un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Mi estómago estaba haciendo piruetas y mi corazón estaba acelerado; los rápidos latidos llenaban mis oídos. Respiré profundo y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero me congelé en el segundo escalón.

Por un instante, pensé que iba a perder mi desayuno, y luego la sensación se había ido. Enderecé mis hombros y continué mi camino hacia arriba.

Podía oír su voz.

—Oh, Mick —se quejaba La Criatura—. No sé...

Entré y la vi en el estudio. Estaba de espaldas a mí y tenía su teléfono celular presionado contra su oreja. Cuando se volvió para caminar hacia el sofá, me aplasté contra la pared.

Rápidamente miré alrededor y me sentí aliviada al ver que ninguno de los Uchiha estaba alrededor de mí siendo testigo de una espía patética.

Esforcé mis oídos cuando ella continuó.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —hizo una pausa cuando la persona en el teléfono −Mick− respondía—. Pero él dijo, "tratemos de ser amigos". ¡Amigos!

Mi corazón dio un sobresalto; ¡él no estaba saliendo con ella! El momento fue de corta duración, cuando la oí decir:

—Haríamos un gran titular. Quiero decir, ¡Dios sabe que él podría haber modelado! Y, con él, siendo ciego… —hizo una pausa—. Tienes razón, una portada en People —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, su mamá todavía me adora... Sí. ¡Pero, esa chica de la que te decía, tú la aborrecerías!

Salté un pie en el aire y repetí su grito. Estaba tan concentrada en escucharla, que no me había dado cuenta que su voz estaba cada vez más cerca. Nos quedamos boquiabiertas la una a la otra por un momento y luego cerró su teléfono bruscamente.

Sus ojos de gato brillaban hacia mí en la luz y sus labios formaron una línea delgada.

—Mi equipaje estaba en la tierra.

Levanté las cejas inocentemente.

—Oh, debe haberse caído. —Así como tu cerebro.

—Seguro —sus ojos brillaban en los míos—. Escucha, no sé lo que piensas que escuchaste…

—Sé lo que escuché —la interrumpí—. Tú quieres usarlo.

—Escucha —tomó un significativo paso adelante y me di cuenta, con consternación, que estaba siendo presionada contra la pared—, estaba aquí antes que tú. No sé qué tipo de relación piensas que tienes con Sasuke, pero él es mío.

—¿Disculpa? —Jadeé.

La Criatura se inclinó sobre mí, diciendo con firmeza.

—Esta cosa de "amigos" es sólo para fingir. Conozco a Sasuke; tenemos historia. Podría ser famoso, si está conmigo. -El Marido Ciego de Lexus Elizabeth Carlton-. Así es como las cosas deberían ser. Incluso su madre lo piensa así.

—Genial, otra Karin. —Murmuré, sin romper el contacto visual.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella—. ¡No soy de Clarence! ¡Fui tutelada! ¡Ni siquiera estoy en la liga con esas chicas de Clarence! —ella vio mi expresión de sorpresa—. Eso es correcto. Sé sobre cada una de las novias anteriores de Sasuke y déjame decirte, esas zorras Clarecienses son patéticas. Son tan patéticas, que incluso nunca han soñado con pasar tiempo a solas en la cabaña de los Uchiha con Sasuke. Entiendes, ahora, ¿no? —parecía estar disfrutando la forma en que mis ojos se estaban saliendo fuera de mi cabeza—. Yo soy la clase de chica que le gusta a Sasuke. No —me evaluó—, lo que sea que te crees que eres.

No.

—¡Ahh!

Realmente no tenía elección. Mi mano actuó por su propia voluntad y voló por el aire, deteniéndose sólo a un milímetro de abofetear su mejilla. De repente estaba riendo, realmente riendo.

Maniáticamente.

Parecía que había perdido la cabeza y tal vez lo había hecho; toda la situación era demasiado. Sólo quería abofetearla. No lo haría, por supuesto, no era tan violenta, pero la expresión de su cara no tenía precio.

Dejé de reír cuando dijo,

—No has ganado nada, ¡zorra! Trabajas aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ser despedida? Puedo hacer que eso suceda, sabes. Por lo tanto, si incluso estás pensando en decirle algo a Sasu, te recomiendo que consideres la situación.

—Sabes —sonreí a su cara agria—, si Sasuke no puede entender lo que estás haciendo por sí mismo, entonces te merece.

La Criatura hizo una pausa, viéndose perpleja.

—¿Qué?

—Estás en tu "propia liga", descúbrelo por ti misma. —Le arrojé y pasé por delante de ella.

Había logrado llegar hasta la base de la escalera de caracol antes de que su voz me atrapara.

—¡Él no está allí arriba! Está en la parte de atrás, junto a la piscina. Estábamos bronceándonos. Acabo de entrar por una bebida.

Una bebida. Claro. Asentí con la cabeza y mentí.

—Eres tan útil.

Caminé a través de la cocina y las puertas francesas que llevaban al patio trasero.

Cuando entré en el patio de cemento, me quedé sin aliento. La piscina era un largo rectángulo lleno de agua brillante que reflejaba el azul del cielo. El resto del patio trasero era algo así como un centro vacacional, con hierba de digno espesor de campo de golf y un borde con setos perfectamente cuadrados.

Pero lo que realmente me hizo quedarme sin aliento fue Sasuke. Estaba acostado y relajado, en un sillón con nada más que pantalones cortos y sus gafas puestas. No pude evitar preguntarme como mantenía sus abdominales tan tonificados.

Cuando dije débilmente ahogada:

— Sasuke. —Él se sentó con la espalda recta y se volvió en mi dirección. Sus gafas de sol negras resplandecían bajo el sol brillante

.

—¿Sakura? —abrió la boca como para decir algo más, pero La Criatura pasó junto a mí.

Derribándose en sus brazos, le rogó:

— Sasuke, quiero ir por un helado.

Perdí toda admiración cuando le dio su atención a La Criatura.

—No puedo conducir.

—Oh —suspiró dramáticamente, como si fuera un tremendo inconveniente, se dejó caer en su silla, prácticamente en su regazo. Echaba chispas y ella fijó sus ojos en mí—. Sakura puede conducir —se volvió hacia Sasuke y colocó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Se puso rígido y, por un momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la empujara hacia fuera. En cambio, le dio una forzada sonrisa y tomó su mano fuera de su pecho, poniéndola en su regazo. Cuando él me habló, su tono era anormalmente bajo.

—¿Sakura... podrías conducir?

Mi corazón se volvió diez grados más frío. ¿¡Qué clase de "amistad" era esta!?

Mi voz era apenas audible cuando respondí,

—Sí.

— ¡Bien! —Saltó La Criatura y, arrastró a sus pies a Sasuke, enlazó su brazo a través de él.

Ella lo llevó hacia adelante mientras se ponía la camisa. Hice una mueca, dándome cuenta de que había reducido al instante mi trabajo al de chofer.

Caminé rápidamente por toda la casa y miré hacia arriba para ver a Itachi y a Hinata mirando en la barandilla. Itachi estaba sacando la lengua hacia la modelo ajena a la mueca caminando detrás de mí.

La Sra. Uchiha flotaba en el rellano del segundo piso, mirando a los niños. Nos gritó:

—Diviértanse. —Y me dio su sonrisa, antes de irse por la puerta principal.

Me detuve junto a mi Camry y le di una palmadita cariñosa.

Me volví hacia La Criatura, que se detuvo tan de repente que Sasuke se estrelló contra ella. Me fui a abrir la puerta del acompañante, mientras intentaba no fijarme cómo Sasuke, avergonzado, se pasaba la mano por su cabello.

Antes de tener la puerta abierta, La Criatura dijo:

—No, ambos vamos a sentarnos en la parte de atrás. —Y tiró de Sasuke más cerca de mi coche.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando a mi asiento trasero. Estaba en su mayoría limpio, a excepción de unas pocas toallas viejas y envolturas de paja. La Criatura, soltando el brazo de Sasuke, abrió la puerta y se metió.

Por un momento, Sasuke se quedó torpemente de pie. Me mordí el labio y tomé su mano. Por alguna razón, los dos saltamos cuando nuestra piel se tocó. Metí un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, preguntándome si era mi imaginación. Tomé su mano con firmeza y la coloqué en el borde de la puerta.

Susurré a su oído:

—Sólo tienes que agachar la cabeza un poco más.

Podría haber jurado que temblaba cuando me acerqué, pero rápidamente se deslizó en mi coche. Negué con la cabeza y cerré la puerta detrás de él.

El viaje hasta el centro fue un borrón. La Criatura estaba arrullándolo. Arrullándolo.

Había considerado seriamente estacionarme en una zanja. Mi rabia crecía con cada minuto que pasaba mientras corría por la Calle Principal, ignorando la pintoresca arquitectura de principios de siglo de los pequeños comercios.

Miré en el espejo retrovisor, confirmando el hecho de que estaba tratando de envolver su brazo como una serpiente alrededor de su cuello. Sasuke se apartó de ella, sus dedos tocando con impaciencia la base de la ventana. Arrojé a mi coche en un puesto de estacionamiento y sonreí mientras ella chocaba con la puerta.

Sin una palabra, salí de mi coche, empujé un centavo en el medidor, y entré al

Mundo de los Helados; Sasuke y su nueva ayudante podrían encontrar su propio camino.

Una pequeña campana en la puerta sonó ruidosamente cuando se cerró detrás de mí. Reconocí el rostro detrás del mostrador: era Yahiko, quien no había estado trabajando el día en que Sasuke y yo vinimos.

Yahiko era un buen tipo con el cabello anaranjado de punta y un aro de plata en la ceja.

Habíamos salido una vez, durante mi segundo año, pero no encajamos como pareja.

—Hola, Yahiko.

—Saku —me devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Aún te gusta el Moosetracks rociado de chispas de colores?

Me reí.

—No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso.

Yahiko agarró un plato de tamaño medio y empezó a servir el helado.

—Es una combinación única.

Me apoyé en el exterior frío de la nevera y miré a Sasuke, quien estaba de pie cerca de la puerta con La Criatura. Parecía estar escuchando atentamente nuestra conversación, mientras ella ociosamente se revisaba las uñas.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Yahiko.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa película que vimos?

Sasuke se puso rígido.

—Sí, esa fue buena… —se detuvo en medio de su aspersión—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Estaban todas esas personas encerradas en una vieja escuela…

Asentí con la cabeza y vi a Sasuke cambiar incómodamente.

—Y los fantasmas los perseguían, ¿verdad?

Yahiko dejó la taza sobre el mostrador.

—Sí, no puedo recordar el nombre. —

Marcó mi pedido en la caja registradora.

—Son tres dólares.

Sonreí y metí la mano en mi cartera para buscar mi dinero, cuando escuché a Sasuke decir,

—Yo lo pago —se había apartado de La Criatura y estaba sosteniendo un crujiente billete de diez dólares.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber si debía tomarlo, y pregunté.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, eh, creo que debería cubrir lo de todos — Sasuke se rascó su nuca. Dijo en voz baja—. Es uno de diez, ¿no?

—Así es —detectando su vergüenza, me mordí mi labio y tomé el billete, pasándoselo a Yahiko—. Gracias.

Deslizó el billete de diez en la caja y fijó el cambio en el contador.

—Bueno, fue bueno verte, Sakura.

—Adiós, Yahiko. —Tomé mi helado y me dirigí hacia una mesa junto a la ventana del frente.

La Criatura se metió en mi lugar frente a la registradora y ordenó algo con pocas calorías y mucho menos sabor.

Me desplomé en uno de los asientos acolchados de color rojo, coloqué mi copa sobre la mesa a cuadros, y miré hacia afuera. Retorciendo la cuchara de plástico entre mis dedos, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué Sasuke había decidido pagar por mí.

Una vez que él y La Criatura tenían sus copas, se acercaron a mi mesa. Sasuke llevaba los dos helados y su pierna chocó con una de las sillas. No podía juzgar la distancia con sus manos ocupadas, por lo que pateé la silla lejos de la mesa para salvarlo de terminar en el suelo.

La narcisista Criatura ni se dio cuenta del potencial desastre, mientras se hurgaba las uñas esperando a que Sasuke se sentara, para que así pudiera tomar su helado de vainilla.

Sasuke cayó pesadamente en la silla, su mano cerrándose en un puño después de que La Criatura le arrebatara su helado.

Sonreí cuando mordió seductoramente su cereza al marrasquino, con la intención de atraer su atención, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sasuke preguntó de repente:

—Sakura, ¿cómo conoces a ese tipo?

Parpadeé, no me esperaba que dijera algo. Tratando de actuar indiferente, le expliqué,

—Oh, sí, salimos.

—¿Salieron? —se burló La Criatura—. ¡Tiene un aro en la ceja!

—¿Lo tiene? —Frustrado, Sasuke volvió su cabeza hacia el mostrador, como si debería haber sido capaz de ver el estilo punk de Yahiko.

—Sí —estudié el rostro de Sasuke, tratando de averiguar si estaba molesto porque Yahiko no era el típico, dócil de Grayfielder o que tenía un pasado con él —. Eso es… ¿raro?

—No, sólo no pensaba que tú... —incómodo, Sasuke pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello—. Quiero decir, él no es…

Como tú, pensé. Pero me di cuenta de que él mismo estaba reconsiderando, sin saber si debía terminar la frase.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, La Criatura entrecerró sus ojos y lo interrumpió:

— Sasuke, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que montaste a Aeris?

Frente al sonido de su voz, Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa y hundió la cucharilla en su helado de Menta con Chispas de Chocolate.

Murmuró:

—Ya no monto.

Sorprendida, inhalé la cucharada de helado que acababa de poner en mi boca y empecé a ahogarme. La Criatura me miró con recelo.

Deslizó su silla más cerca de él y le susurró algo al oído. Ella se echó hacia atrás y soltó una risita, parpadeando sus ojos verdes hacia mí significativamente. Sasuke fingió una sonrisa.

Apuñalé la cuchara en mi helado y me enderecé en mi asiento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La cabeza de Sasuke se levantó de golpe, como si se sacudiera con la dureza de mi tono. Explicó:

—Ella me estaba recordando la época en que mi mamá hizo una fiesta y terminó cayendo…

—No es realmente importante. —Lo cortó La Criatura.

—Oh —levanté mis cejas inocentemente y le di otro bocado a mi helado—. Así que... ¿quién es Mick?

La Criatura empujó su cucharilla tan profundamente en la taza que oí un crack contra el fondo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y miró hacia Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño fruncido en confusión.

Ella farfulló:

—Sólo, eh, mi agente.

Al ver que estaba nerviosa, le pregunté,

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Veinticinco —Respondió con demasiada rapidez. Al darse cuenta de su error cuando el ceño fruncido de Sasuke se hizo más profundo, me lanzó una mirada salvaje—. Entonces, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

Antes de que fuera capaz de responder, Sasuke me preguntó,

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

Por un momento, me sentí culpable por no decirle lo que había oído. Después recordé cómo Sasuke le había permitido hacerme su chofer. Me encogí de hombros, desalentada.

—Ella lo menciono, eso es todo.

De repente parecía casi preocupado. Dijo suavemente: —¿Sakura?

— Sasuke. —Le respondí.

La Criatura rápidamente puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Recuerdas, Sasu, ¿recuerdas cuando… —Bajó la voz y se inclinó más cerca de su oído.

Parecía distraído por un momento, mientras deslizaba su brazo lejos de ella, y entonces se sintió atraído por sus palabras.

Me dije que no me importaba, pero eso fue solo una mentira. Cada vez que se reía en esa horriblemente risa falsa y cada vez que él forzaba una sonrisa como respuesta, era como otra herida de cuchillo en mi estómago.

Nunca había esperado que mi trabajo como niñera se convirtiera en una tercera rueda profesional. Me decía a mí misma que sólo faltaba la mitad del día y que el dinero valía la pena.

¿Cierto?

Para el momento en que había conducido de vuelta a la casa de los Uchiha, me había puesto tan tensa que pensé que tendría huellas permanentes de uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

La Criatura había seguido atacando efusivamente o riendo coquetamente, ahora que había dañado el santuario de mi coche. Me preguntaba qué tipo de ceremonia de purificación hacer para sacar los malos espíritus que estaba segura dejaría atrás.

El helado que había comido se había asentado como una roca en el fondo de mi estómago.

Cuando apagué mi coche, otro estallido de risas me hizo fruncir el ceño. La Criatura salió, dejando a Sasuke solo en el asiento trasero.

Suspiré y caminé alrededor de mi coche, mientras ella caminaba imponentemente hacia la casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta para dejar salir a Sasuke, apenas aparentaba divertirse mucho.

Tomé su mano, mi voz era baja mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Te divertiste?

Sasuke se puso de pie y de pronto estaba cerca de mí; podía sentir su aliento cálido en mis mejillas. Respondió misteriosamente:

—¿Qué crees tú?

No me había dado la respuesta alegre que había temido, pero ¿cómo iba yo a saber lo que sentía, cuando él era el que la dejo flirtear desagradablemente durante la última hora?

Me quejé.

—No sé, Sasuke. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué está aquí.

—Mira, tenía que dejar que se quedara —suspiró fuertemente—. Mi madre adora a Lexus y pensé que debía complacerla, para variar; algo así como haces con tus padres. No será tan malo. Lexus no puede saber sobre nosotros. No quiero que te despidan, Sakura.

¿¡Despedirme!? ¿Qué pasa con que me den ganas de renunciar? Abrí la boca para decirle, cuando La Criatura se precipitó por la escalera principal y se metió en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros.

Agarrando su brazo, dijo:

—¡Allí estas! Vamos, Sasuke. Vamos a sentarnos junto a la piscina. —Y me miró, antes de arrástralo hacia la casa.

Opte por seguirlos a cierta distancia mientras mi mente trabajaba en descifrar lo que Sasuke había dicho: que estaba haciendo esto como un favor a su mamá, pero él no quería que La Criatura me despidiera.

Así que... él estaba siendo estúpido. ¿No podía darse cuenta que ella era mala? ¡Que no le debía ninguna falsa obligación!

Que chico.

Cuando entré en la cocina, la Sra. Uchiha estaba encorvada encima de una pila de papeles sobre el mostrador. Miré a través de las puertas francesas y vi que Sasuke y La Criatura ya se habían acomodado en dos sillones.

Ella estaba sosteniendo una botella de aceite de bronceado y le daba una mirada que me puso la piel de gallina.

Disgustada, me di la vuelta y encontré a la Sra. Uchiha mirándome con una cara con marcas de lágrimas. Caminé hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Oh, eh, lo siento —se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de papel arrugado—. Yo… yo sólo estaba tratando de equilibrar la chequera mientras los niños jugaban arriba. Mi Fugaku solía cuidar de las facturas por Internet, pero nunca he podido descubrir cómo es eso. Pensé que hacerlo a mano no sería tan malo, pero... —Se encogió de hombros y curvó su boca mientras luchaba contra un sollozo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no le ayudo? —le dije y levanté uno de los documentos fuera del mostrador—. Podemos hacer este de una vez: Voy a leer su estado de cuenta y usted puede asegurarse de que todo esté marcado en su libreta.

—Gracias, Sakura —la Sra. Uchiha levantó su lápiz con una mirada de determinación—. Esto no ha sido fácil, pero creo que todo va a mejorar. Sobre todo si Sasuke es feliz. Él trató de ayudarme después de que mi esposo falleciera; pasaba más tiempo en casa, incluso dejó de salir. Pero después del accidente... —suspiró y luego dijo con firmeza—: Bueno, Lexus lo hará feliz, otra vez.

No estaba dispuesta a hacer un agujero en la burbuja de la Sra. Uchiha, pero esa chica de ninguna manera era el ángel de la felicidad. Mirando afuera, vi que La Criatura se había despojado de su diminuta falda y top superior a un bikini.

Cuando trató de aplicarle bronceador en el pecho, él le arrebató la botella de las manos y comenzó a ponerlo por sí mismo.

Bien.

Mirando de nuevo hacia el papel en mis manos, empecé a leer el primer número cuando la Sra. Uchiha dijo:

—Sakura, me preguntaba, ¿Sasuke por casualidad te ha mencionado nuestra cabaña?

—Uhm... —Vagamente recordaba a ese tipo en el baile después de la graduación de Sasuke diciendo algo acerca de cómo estaba en un lago y cómo iría si estuviera "con" Sasuke.

Y después La Criatura había hecho algún comentario, también... algo acerca de estar a solas con él allí. No había oído nada de Sasuke directamente.

— Por supuesto.

—Bueno, está en el Lago Wind Song en Wisconsin —explicó la Sra. Uchiha—. Es una zona muy bonita; muchas de las familias de Grayfield vacacionan allí en el verano. Pensé que, ¿podrías llevar a Sasuke y a Lexus mañana, para que así puedan tener un día a solas antes de que vayamos el sábado? Subieron a principios del año pasado y realmente lo disfrutaron. ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso, Sakura?

A solas. A solas con la coqueta Criatura por un día entero. La idea me hizo sentir ganas de vomitar.

—Seguro. —Dije con falsa alegría.

—¡Oh, maravilloso! —dijo ella, retornando el color a sus mejillas—. Se necesitan alrededor de dos horas para llegar allí, así que pensaba que, ¿podrías utilizar el coche de Sasuke? Es un coche muy agradable, así que estoy segura de que el viaje se sentirá cómodo.

Hice una mueca, preguntándome cuál de sus hijos le había dicho acerca del lamentable estado de mi coche.

—Sí, eso va a estar bien. Voy a venir a eso de las diez.

La Sra. Uchiha sonreía alegremente.

—Perfecto.

Bueno, al menos una de nosotras estaba feliz.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—Todavía no puedo creer que vayas a ir a una cabaña con tu novio —mi mamá suspiró desde la puerta.

Ella estaba sosteniendo una taza de té en sus manos y mientras yo empacaba ella observaba sobre mi cabeza, recordando los tiempos cuando ella tenía citas con mi papá.

Tiré una sudadera sin mucho cuidado en mi mochila; apreté los dientes y expliqué otra vez.

— Sasuke no es mi novio. Me están pagando para hacer esto.

—¿Dijiste que su cabaña está en un lago? —continuó ella como si yo no hubiese hablado—. El agua puede ser tan divertida en el verano…

Sí, podría serlo si pudiera sumergir a cierta Criatura debajo de ella.

Sonreí malévolamente al pensarlo y cerré mi mochila.

Mamá le dio un apretón a mi hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Tienes que contarme todo cuando regreses!

Hice una mueca mientras la abrazaba.

—Solo las cosas más importantes.

Ella se despidió moviendo la mano mientras yo me dirigía a mi auto, tiraba mi mochila en el asiento del pasajero y encendía el motor. También me despedí con la mano y retrocedí por la carretera.

—Todo estará bien. Será divertido. Todo estará bien. Será divertido. —Ese era el mantra que repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Anoche pensé en confrontar a Sasuke diciéndole cómo me sentía; diciéndole sobre el plan de La Criatura. El problema era que yo aún no quería. En realidad no. Yo quería que él se diera cuenta por él mismo.

Conduje en silencio todo el camino hacia la casa de los Uchiha y cuando pasé por la entrada abierta, reduje la velocidad de mi Camry y conduje por el camino. El

Mercedes-Benz de Sasuke estaba estacionado frente a las escaleras y era hermoso.

El lustroso plateado del exterior no ocultaba el hecho de que costó una considerable cantidad de dinero. Los frenos de mi Camry chillaron en protesta por la atención que le estaba dando al otro auto.

Ignorándolo, me estacioné y salí del auto mientras me colgaba al hombro mi mochila.

Caminé hacia el Cabriolet y con mucho cuidado recorrí mis dedos sobre el frío metal. Observé por las ventanas y, viendo los asientos de cuero negro, sonreí. Sí, creo que podría sufrir conduciendo este auto. Quizá el viaje no sea tan malo después de todo.

Puse mi mochila en el piso y posé mis manos en mis caderas, todavía saboreando la idea de conducir semejante auto tan fino. Mis cejas se arquearon cuando me di cuenta de que era un convertible.

¡Perfecto para la autopista!

Bailé un poco de lado a lado y comprendí que en realidad era un bonito día para estar afuera. Estaba cálido, pero no húmedo, y el sol resplandecía en el despejado cielo azul.

Sintiendo mis energías renovadas, me di la vuelta y comencé a subir por las escaleras para entrar a la casa.

Me encontré con la Sra. Uchiha, Itachi y Hinata parados junto a la puerta. Les sonreí alegremente y Itachi me miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué estas feliz? Tú tienes que ir con ella.

La Sra. Uchiha lanzó un gritito ahogado mientras observaba a su hijo.

— ¡Itachi Uchiha!

Yo sonreí.

—Es un Cabriolet, niño.

Itachi movió su cabeza tristemente, como si estuviera seguro de que me había vuelto completamente loca. Él saltó cuando La Criatura chilló:

—¡Niño, mis maletas están arriba!

La Sra. Uchiha dijo:

—Querida, él no es lo suficientemente grande para cargarlas. Yo te ayudaré.

Hinata estaba ocupada chupándose el pulgar. Le di un empujoncito hacia la base de las escaleras en espiral en dónde Sasuke estaba parado y dije:

—Dale a tu hermano un abrazo. No lo vas a ver hasta mañana.

La pequeña niña inmediatamente corrió hacia Sasuke y le abrazó por las piernas.

Sasuke sonrió y por primera vez desde mucho tiempo se veía genuinamente feliz.

Yo extrañaba su sonrisa. Él le dijo a su hermana:

—Te veré pronto, Hinata. Ni te darás cuenta de que me fui.

La Sra. Uchiha estaba en las escaleras, vociferando mientras luchaba con el equipaje. Yo me apresuré a ayudarle en los últimos escalones y luego tome la gigantesca maleta en mis manos. Me las ingenié para llegar hasta la puerta y le pregunté a Itachi:

—¿Me puedes ayudar a meter esto en el auto?

Pensando que le preguntaba a él, Sasuke se colgó su mochila del hombro y dio un paso hacia delante. La Criatura rápidamente puso una mano sobre su brazo y dijo suavemente:

—Ella se refería al niño.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y continuó caminando. —Su nombre es Itachi.

Desde la entrada observé cómo La Criatura pestañeó sorprendida, pero no pude disfrutar del momento por culpa del peso de lo que estaba cargando. Itachi se fue corriendo hacia el auto y abrió el maletero. Debido a los cuatro asientos y al techo convertible, el auto no era lo más grande que se había inventado; aunque de todas maneras no muchos maleteros podrían haber dado cupo al ridículo tamaño del equipaje de ella.

Gruñí mientras metía el bulto en el maletero y luego, jadeando, observé que todavía sobresalía alrededor de seis pulgadas fuera del maletero. Miré a Itachi y pregunté:

—¿Alguna idea?

—Si ella tiene una maleta grande, yo intentaría acomodarla de lado. —Me sobresalté un poco sorprendida de que Sasuke me hubiese escuchado. —Sí eso no funciona, intenta poner a Itachi a saltar sobre la maleta.

Espera. ¿Sasuke estaba haciendo un chiste?

—Eh, gracias —dije y miré a Itachi—. ¿Y bien?

Itachi se burló:

—¡Yo no voy a saltar sobre esa cosa!

—Está bien — Sasuke bajó los últimos escalones—. Nada más enséñame dónde está.

Yo observé sin comprender su mano extendida. Tragué, recordándome a mí misma que Itachi estaba observando, y rápidamente tomé la mano de Sasuke.

Su piel era cálida contra la mía, justo como la noche cuando él tocó mi rostro. Intenté ignorar el recuerdo mientras lo llevaba al maletero del auto y colocaba su mano sobre el equipaje.

Me paré al lado de él y observé cómo sus dedos agarraban la estructura y levantaban el bulto con facilidad, le daba la vuelta y lo acomodaba adentro.

—¿Sakura? —Sasuke giró su cabeza en torno mío y me pregunté si él sabía cuán cerca estábamos—. Quería que decirte que…

—¡Sakura, se una muñeca y tráeme algunos CDs del cuarto de Sasuke! —Gritó La

Criatura.

Ella estaba parada al pié de las escaleras y se veía muy molesta. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la música era tan importante para ella? Sí claro.

—¡Yo los puedo traer! —dijo rápidamente Itachi, mientras nos miraba a Sasuke y a mí.

—Está bien. —Yo acaricié su suave y lacia cabeza y caminé de regreso a la casa.

Sabía que sea lo que sea que Sasuke había intentado decirme, jamás ocurriría delante de ella. También sabía que ella no tenía idea de que la mayoría de los CDs de Sasuke ya no estaban en su habitación.

De hecho, solo quedaba uno. ¿Pero qué clase de esclava —digo, empleada —sería yo si pensaba por mí misma e iba al closet para buscar otros CDs? No, ella tendría exactamente lo que pidió: Jon Buckley.

Trepé las escaleras en espiral y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Sasuke.

Cuando entré, vi que nada había cambiado en la habitación; el edredón negro estaba colocado rígidamente sobre la cama. Sonreí con satisfacción mientras recordaba cómo él me había mirado cuando yo salté sobre su cama y sugerí divertirnos.

La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ese recuerdo fue reemplazado por otro de La Criatura acostada junto a él, trazando círculos en su brazo.

Malévolo día.

Encontré el CD abandonado en el piso junto a su cama. Lo agarre y lo apreté contra mi pecho mientras rápidamente salía de la habitación y con prisa bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa.

Sasuke ya estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás del Cabriolet y nuestras dos mochilas estaban al lado de él. La Criatura había bajado la ventana de ella y me estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja como el gato Cheshire.

— Pedí ser copiloto.

Entorné mis ojos. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

La Sra. Uchiha y los niños estaban parados afuera, al pié de las escaleras.

Itachi susurró: —Buena suerte.

Yo miré al auto y reí.

—Gracias.

Como un soldado dirigiéndose a la guerra, con mucha valentía erguí mis hombros y marché hacia el auto. Me senté deslizando mis jeans sobre el cuero y puse el CD a un lado. Con un último saludo de mano a los tres rostros preocupados, conduje alejándome de la calle de los Uchiha.

Apenas apreté el acelerador y el auto ya había acelerado por el camino mucho más rápido de lo que mi Camry jamás pudiera haber soñado.

Disfruté de la sensación de poder bajo mi pié y no podía aguantar las ganas de estar ya en la autopista y probar la velocidad.

Miré cómo La Criatura agarraba el CD del centro de la consola y evaluaba la imagen del atractivo joven que estaba en la cubierta. Observé con el rabillo del ojo mientras ella abría el estuche y deslizaba el CD en el reproductor.

Rápidamente estiré el brazo y presioné el botón de adelantar para ponerlo en la canción número seis. La introducción de la guitarra comenzó y luego vino la voz de Jon:

―_El día que ella entró en la habitación, tu cabeza dio vueltas, aunque era demasiado pronto—―_

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Chilló La Criatura, justo a tiempo.

—Es el único CD que Sasuke tenía en su cuarto —contesté ligeramente—. Jon

Buckley.

—El suena tan deprimente. —Se quejó ella.

Yo sonreí.

—Pero la letra es grandiosa.

―…_ella te derrocó. Tomó tu espíritu y rompió tus ganas de vivir. Cambiaste ante los rostros de todos los que te conocían. ―_

—¿No lo crees? Sasuke —Pregunté, lanzándole una clara indirecta.

Esta insinuación sobre la letra era lo más cercano que había estado de decirle lo que pensaba sobre él al permitir que La Criatura se quedara. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi que Sasuke levantaba la cabeza.

Casi podía imaginar sus resplandecientes ojos negros observar directamente a los míos a través de la las gafas y sentí un rayito de esperanza.

Él abrió su boca y comenzó:

—Yo…

—Yo pienso que es horrible. —Ella interrumpió y alcanzó el botón de parar en el reproductor.

Yo volví a observar la carretera y mi esperanza se disolvió. Luego Sasuke volvió a hablar con tono firme.

—A mí me gusta. Déjalo.

La Criatura se quedó paralizada con las cejas arqueadas.

Yo miré hacia atrás en el retrovisor y vi que las gafas de sol de él todavía me estaban encarando. Con voz trémula pregunté:

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Antes, yo no te estaba —él vaciló un momento, como buscando palabras—, mintiendo, Sakura.

Mi corazón comenzó a galopar y súbitamente estaba lista para decirle todo lo que había escuchado y todo lo que sentía. No me importaba si teníamos un accidente; yo iba a continuar mirando por el retrovisor y lo iba a soltar todo.

Pero antes de que mi boca pudiera pronunciar una sílaba, La Criatura chilló histéricamente:

— ¡Cambiemos de asientos!

Mi intención fue chasqueada como una rama cuando la cabeza de él se giró para encarar la parte trasera del asiento de ella y se burló.

—¿Qué?

¿Cómo puede ella robar su atención tan rápidamente? Ella sabía exactamente cómo presionar sus botones. Casi grito de la frustración, pero en lugar de ello, agarré el volante tan fuertemente que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Nosotras NO vamos a intercambiar de asientos.

—¿Pero por qué? —Se quejó ella. Yo podía ver que los ojos de ella brillaban triunfalmente.

—Porque… —suspiré, dándome cuenta de que tendría que reconocer el trabajo que ella me había dado—. Porque yo soy el conductor.

Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ah.

Me introduje en la autopista y el Cabriolet aceleró fácilmente, pero ahora la expansión de cemento no me parecía tan atractiva. Solamente se veía largo. Muy largo. Demasiado largo.

Me encanta Jon Buckley, de verdad que sí, pero tener que escucharlo por una hora entera mientras estás sentada al lado de alguien que se queja cada vez que el CD cambia a la próxima canción, es otra cosa.

Sin embargo por nada del mundo yo iba a satisfacer a La Criatura apagándolo. Ah no. Yo quería que ella estuviera lo más incómoda que yo pudiera causar sin llegar a tener que tirarla al lado de la carretera junto con su equipaje.

Aunque eso no parecía una mala idea…

Mientras conducía pasábamos por maizales, granjas y un sinfín de pueblitos que me hacían sentir soñolienta de tan solo mirarlos. Nunca antes había estado en un viaje tan largo, pero cada vez que Ten-Ten y yo conducíamos a Chicago para ir a un concierto, siempre cantábamos a todo pulmón canciones de la radio, o jugábamos a buscar palabras en las señales de tráfico.

Definitivamente no nos sentábamos calladamente y el observar a una vaca lamiendo su propia oreja no era nuestro único entretenimiento.

Conducir así era enloquecedor.

Cuando el CD comenzó otra vez, La Criatura golpeó su cabeza contra la ventana y gruñó:

—Necesito salir de aquí.

Yo moví la cabeza diciendo que no y señalé a una de las señales de tráfico.

—No nos podemos detener hasta dentro de cincuenta y cinco millas.

La Criatura me miró y dijo entre dientes:

—¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

—Eh, no lo creo.

—Pero necesito ir al baño. —Se quejó ella.

Yo dije que no con la cabeza, otra vez, y me mantuve observando a la carretera.

— No… perderemos nuestro ritmo.

—¿Nuestro qué?

—Ritmo —repetí y hice señas con la mano—. Seguir hacia delante a buena velocidad.

—¡Yo sé lo que es ritmo! —Ella soltó.

Yo decidí hacerme la tonta.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

La Criatura se giró y me miró con cara asesina.

—Porque…

—Sakura, quizá deberías detenerte —la voz de Sasuke interrumpió el argumento de ella—. Necesitamos un descanso.

—Está bien —dije en seco y bruscamente giré el Cabriolet para tomar la salida más próxima. Vi una estación de gasolina Gas Fast justo al final de la rampa y me metí a la estación. Pasando de largo las bombas de gasolina, me estacioné al frente de la tienda de conveniencia y miré expectantemente a La Criatura.

Para tratarse de alguien que se suponía necesitaba urgentemente un baño, ella se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para salir del auto.

— ¿Y bien?

Resopló de mal humor, rápidamente se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, puso su mano en el picaporte y dijo entre dientes:

—Regresaré en un minuto. —Y se fue a toda prisa hacia el negocio.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza. Sabía que a ella le preocupaba dejarme sola con Sasuke, pero no tenía por qué estarlo ya que yo no estaba de humor para ello.

Todo este tiempo conduciendo junto a ella ya estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en mí y estaba muy cansada. Apagué el auto, dándole un breve receso al CD, y me incliné hacia delante, recostando mi frente contra el volante. Finalmente un momento de paz.

—¿Podemos salir y caminar?

Suspiré. Después de cómo Sasuke se puso de parte de ella, yo solo quería decirle que se fuera y caminara él solo. Pero sabía que esa no era una muy buena idea con todos esos autos conduciendo por ahí, así que me enderecé en el asiento, desabroché mi cinturón y salí.

Caminé alrededor del auto y abrí la puerta del pasajero para ayudarlo a salir. Cuando sentí sus dedos alrededor de mi brazo, mi estómago se hizo nudos.

Mientras comenzábamos a caminar, tragué en seco y aparté un mechón de mi pelo atrapándolo tras mi oreja.

—Qué bueno que te detuviste; no hemos estado solos en bastante tiempo —él dijo.

Como no respondí, él frunció el entrecejo—. Siento que tengas que estar aquí,

Sakura.

Asombrada, me detuve en seco y jadeé.

—¿No quieres que esté aquí?

Sasuke me agarró con más fuerza y tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No fue mi intención… con Lexus siendo… pensé que te sentías…

—Tú no sabes cómo me siento, Sasuke. —Dije y de un tirón aparté mi brazo de su mano.

—¡Regreseeeee! —Gritó La Criatura mientras daba bandazos por la puerta de la estación de gasolina.

No sabía que fuera posible orinar tan rápido. Todavía tenía un pedazo de papel de inodoro pagado a su sandalia y trató de deshacerse de él frotándolo contra el cemento.

Sin embargo, su pie quedó atrapado en el borde de la acera y cayó en los brazos de un enorme camionero. Ella rió cuando saltó alejándose de él, viéndose asqueada de haber sido tocada por un hombre que probablemente no se había duchado en varios días.

—Grandioso. —Dije sarcásticamente y di un paso hacia el auto.

Recordando que estaba dejando atrás a Sasuke, me eché para atrás, lo tomé del brazo y lo halé.

—Vamos. La diversión con tu amiga todavía no ha terminado.

Antes de montarme en el auto lo ayudé a sentarse en el asiento de atrás. Mientras me adentraba nuevamente en la autopista, observé los botones del tablero. Sonreí un poco, pensando que la única cosa que podría salvar semejante viaje era abrir la capota del convertible.

Presioné el botón y con un zumbido de aire, el techo se dobló hacia atrás. Sacudí mi cabeza, dejando que me pelo volara libremente con el viento. La Criatura, en cambio, se quejó cuando su pelo voló por su cara.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Pasé mucho tiempo arreglando mi cabello!

—Qué lástima me da. —Dije sin mostrar importancia.

La brisa era refrescante y justamente lo que necesitaba. Miré hacia atrás por mi retrovisor y vi a Sasuke sonriendo y alzando su mano para sentir el viento. El sonido de la música ahora estaba ahogado por el sonido del viento que silbaba en mis oídos.

Podía sentir el resplandor del cálido sol y ese sabor a verano me recordaba que, después de todo, íbamos a ir al lago. Me relajé y me pregunté cómo sería el lago.

La siguiente hora la pasé conduciendo tranquilamente y pronto me encontraba haciendo un viraje mientras el auto abrazaba la suave curva de la salida hacia Wind

Song Lake. Los pinos estaban esparcidos por toda la orilla y el agua cristalina se podía ver fácilmente a través de ellos.

El lago era enorme y la docena de cabañas alrededor de él no se parecían en nada a lo que había visto en las portadas de los libros de Laura Ingalls Wilder. Todas ellas eran de dos pisos, llenas de ventanas y con enormes balcones. La cabaña de los Uchiha al menos había intentado mantener el estilo rústico, haciendo que las paredes exteriores fueran de troncos… aunque esos troncos estaban tan pulidos que brillaban. Pero al menos lo intentaron.

Cuando apagué el motor del auto, La Criatura sonrió de oreja a oreja y se desabrochó el cinturón anunciando:

—¡Sasuke, el agua luce perfecta! —ella se retorció en su asiento y le susurró seductivamente—: Vamos a nadar.

Sasuke se pasó los dedos por el alborotado pelo por el viento y suspiró.

—¿Quieres venir, Sakura?

—No —Entorné los ojos y presionando el botón para cerrar la capota del convertible, me salí del Cabriolet.

Me asomé al asiento trasero y saqué mi mochila junto con la de Sasuke y las colgué sobre mis hombros. Miré en dirección a ellos y vi que La Criatura había tomado la mano de Sasuke y estaba comenzando a arrastrarlo por la acera que llevaba hasta la enorme cabaña.

Sintiéndome como una mula de carga, caminé tras ellos con dificultad.

Desde la casa, el terreno se inclinaba hacia el lago. Una empinada escalinata estaba incrustada en la colina y ella jalaba a Sasuke a una velocidad peligrosamente rápida para semejante cuesta.

Tan pronto ella alcanzó el muelle al final, La Criatura se deshizo de una capa de ropa, revelando el bikini con amarres laterales que llevaba puesto debajo. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver que Sasuke estaba parado, completamente vestido, en la base de las escaleras dónde ella lo dejó. Ella se quejó.

— Sasuke.

Su rostro estaba tranquilo mientras decía.

—Huele igual.

La Criatura bufó

—Obviamente; estamos en el bosque. Vamos. Nada.

Observándolo desde donde me encontraba, a mitad de las escaleras, en lugar de unirme a ellos, opté por sentarme en la colina llena de grama. Soltando los bultos, pude ver que Sasuke estaba cediendo a sus órdenes.

Intenté no quedarme embelesada mientras él se quitaba su camiseta, otra vez revelando los abdominales que yo tanto admiraba. Para distraerme, rebusqué en mi mochila y saqué un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Ya era hora de que le escribiera otra carta a Naruto.

Miré hacia ellos y vi a La Criatura sumergirse en el agua hasta que solo sus verdes ojos eran visibles sobre el azul del agua. Me tensé mientras Sasuke con mucho cuidado se acercaba al borde del muelle y se sentaba con sus piernas colgando sobre el agua.

Nerviosamente comencé a masticar la tapa de mi bolígrafo mientras él se impulsaba y luego saltaba al agua. A La Criatura no se le pasaban por la cabeza ninguna de las incomodidades que Sasuke estaba sintiendo; los brazos de ella eran como serpientes alzándose sobre el agua y deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Finalmente ella salió a la superficie unas cuantas yardas lejos de Sasuke y le lanzó agua.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y su expresión era tensa. Él lanzo agua en dirección a ella, pero La Criatura lo esquivó. Riendo cruelmente, ella otra vez le lanzó agua.

Él rió también, pero su risa no llegaba a sus ojos. Yo me sentía como si estuviese viendo un retorcido juego de Marco Polo y, viendo la expresión de Sasuke, recordé por qué era que a mí nunca me gustó ser la buscadora. La Criatura, como una especie de malévola sirena, le salpicó agua con su pié mientras nadaba hacia el medio del lago.

Libre de la burla, Sasuke comenzó a flotar sobre su espalda.

Mirando hacia abajo, destapé mi bolígrafo y comencé a escribir:

_Hola. Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que escribí. Adivina dónde estoy. En Wisconsin. Estoy en la cabaña de los Uchiha porque la ex novia de Sasuke está de visita. Ella prácticamente me ha hecho obsoleta y ni siquiera es como los Clarencienses; es peor. Ella hace que el renunciar sea __tentador, ¿pero entonces cómo pagaría para ir a Evanston? ¿Y qué pasaría con…? Olvídalo._

_Si encuentras un forro plateado, por favor envíamelo. Con amor, Sakura._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

—Vamos! ¡Atrápame!

Rodé los ojos y, empujando el portátil de nuevo en mi bolsa, miré hacia arriba para ver a La Criatura flotando frente a Sasuke. Ella había llegado, evidentemente, aburrida de nadar sola y quería jugar a Marco Polo.

Con el sonido como un gemido, Sasuke dejó su apacible flotador y se metió en el agua.

Pude ver por su expresión que él no estaba ansioso por empezar la segunda ronda, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella golpeó el agua, haciendo señas:

—¡Por aquí!

En el momento en que Sasuke comenzó a nadar hacia ella, se hundió en el agua y apareció a pocos metros. Ella golpeó el agua, y luego se sumergió de nuevo. Ella siguió este patrón varias veces, hasta que pude ver que lo llevaba en un círculo, y lo desorientaba.

Sasuke comenzó a nadar más lento cada vez que La Criatura golpeaba el agua, siempre lejos de él y siempre en un lugar diferente.

Parecía a punto de abandonar el juego, cuando La Criatura se subió al muelle. Unacanoa estaba atada a uno de los blogs y se golpeó la mano contra él. El aluminio dio un sonido claro, reconocible y Sasuke inmediatamente se disparó hacia ella.

Me puse de pie en la colina, mis manos en mis caderas, mientras que lo vi nadar hacia el muelle. Empujé mi pelo detrás de la oreja, a la espera de que La Criatura se moviera, para dar alguna indicación a Sasuke de que estaba casi allí.

Me puse de pie en los astilleros, y finalmente grité:

—¡ Sasuke!

Sasuke se detuvo, con la cabeza que salía del agua sin aliento desde el borde del muelle.

Furiosa, tomé por asalto la colina cuando La Criatura se volvió hacia mí, sus rasgos estaban en calma. Pie a pie con ella, nuestra diferencia de altura era obvia, pero me quedé recta y le pregunté:

—¿En qué pensabas? ¡Él pudo haberse hecho daño!

Sasuke, ahora consciente de su ubicación, estaba subiendo al muelle. La criatura me miró y dijo con condescendencia:

—Estaba aquí. Él no iba a golpear los palos. Él sólo iba a nadar por debajo

—Era sólo "va a" —arrojé mis manos en el aire—. ¡Muy bien! Estoy loca.

Me di vuelta y empecé a subir la colina. Agarré mi bolso de la hierba, saqué el llavero que tenía la llave del coche de Sasuke y la cabaña. Detrás de mí, oí el ―Huff de La Criatura cuando ella se vio obligada a seguir mi ejemplo. No me molesté en mirar hacia atrás, pero seguí por las escaleras y no pare hasta que había llegado a la puerta de atrás.

Abrí con la llave, entré y me encontré en una cocina. Mire a mí alrededor. Todo estaba hecho de madera de pino, desde el piso, las paredes y los gabinetes. A pesar de que el edificio estaba vacío desde el verano anterior, olía a fresco y a limpio. La cabaña era de un diseño abierto, como la casa de los Uchiha en Ramala Grayfield, y pude ver a través de la cocina la sala de estar. Un tramo de escalera en el salón llevaba hasta el segundo piso y lo que sólo podía imaginar eran habitaciones de generosas dimensiones.

Oí la puerta de atrás abrirse y cerrarse y luego una bolsa me golpeó en la pierna. La

Criatura chasqueó la lengua y dijo sin convicción:

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

Suspiré y se me fui más lejos en la cocina, preguntando sobre mi hombro:

— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hambre?

—Estoy muerto de hambre. —Dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

Abrí el refrigerador plateado, pero estaba vacío, lo que debería haber esperado.

Hice una pausa, pensando, y vi que un teléfono inalámbrico estaba colgado en la pared al lado de los gabinetes. Me volví para hacerles frente:

—Podría pedir una pizza.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza Sasuke —. Cualquiera que sea la variedad.

La Criatura frunció el ceño mientras se alzaba sobre uno de los dos taburetes bajo el mostrador.

—Sólo como la de corteza delgada. Es baja en carbohidratos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, por lo general tienen hawaiana con jamón y piña.

—Eso suena asqueroso. —Escupió ella.

—No —intervino Sasuke —, suena bien. Ordena esa.

Aunque un poco sorprendida de que Sasuke se pusiera de mi lado, agarré el teléfono.

—Está bien.

—Pídeme una de queso. —Ordenó La Criatura.

—Simple y aburrido. Lo tengo —Justo cuando mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del teléfono, comenzó a sonar.

Salté, mirando con recelo a Sasuke y a La Criatura, como si uno de ellos me hubiera asustado a propósito. Por supuesto parecían tan sorprendidos como yo. Me volví hacia el teléfono, lo agarré.

—¿Hola?

—Hola. ¿Es la asistente de Sasuke?

Dudé, preguntándome por qué la voz masculina me sonaba.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Ya me parecía! Soy Sasori, de Clarence. Nos conocimos en el baile de graduación.

Asentí con la cabeza, recordando al chico pelirrojo y a su alegre novia.

—Ah, hola.

—Entonces, Mei y yo estamos arriba en la cabaña de mis padres al otro lado de la Wind Song —continuó—. Pensamos que los habíamos visto a ustedes dos... ¿Y vimos a Lexus?

—Sí. —Dije. Sasori se rió.

—¡Ella tiene pelotas! ¿Cómo volvieron después de que botó a Sasu el verano pasado?

—Hipnosis. —Dije sin expresión.

—Hey. Probablemente tienes razón —Sasori hizo una pausa, como si hubiera olvidado por qué había llamado. Oí un susurro, algo que decía la chica para él—. ¡Muy bien! Tengo una fiesta esta noche. Deben venir.

—¿Una fiesta? —Repetí con escepticismo.

La Criatura gritó.

—¡Una fiesta! ¡ Sasuke, tenemos que ir!

Sasuke dijo con voz débil y poco convincente.

—Suena divertido.

Disgustada, les di la espalda mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y se apretaba contra él.

—Creo que tenemos que aceptar.

—¡Impresionante! Vengan a partir de las ocho.

—Genial. Adiós. —Colgué el teléfono y me di la vuelta al ver que Sasuke de alguna manera se liberaba de las garras de La Criatura.

Su expresión parecía tan distante que quería preguntarle en que estaba pensando, pero cambié de opinión cuando vi la sonrisa victoriosa y desagradable de ella, por encima de mi hombro.

Ella me dijo dulcemente:

—¿No vas a pedir una pizza?

Justo después de limpiar esa sonrisa de tu cara.

—Oh, sí —hice una mueca—. Simple y aburrido. Recuerdo.

—Corteza delgada —susurró ella—. Voy a ir a prepararme. Sasu, voy a estar arriba.

Ella dio una patada a su bolso y su labio hizo un puchero ante la idea de llevarlo un tramo por las escaleras. La Criatura levantó la mirada, los ojos se apoyaron en mí, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse y pedir mi ayuda, arrebaté el

auricular y dije:

—¡En el teléfono!

La Criatura miró y arrastró la bolsa hacia la escalera. Ella sopló cada paso del camino, claramente tratando de atraer la atención de Sasuke.

Él la ignoró y se quedó goteando en el suelo de madera. Le dije:

—Cuidado, que vas a dejar una marca de agua.

—¿Qué? — Sasuke movió sus pies. Él le dio a mi broma una pequeña sonrisa.

Me puse el auricular y abrí uno de los cajones, en busca de una agenda. —No pareces tan entusiasmado con la fiesta como ella.

—Una fiesta en el lago, como en los viejos tiempos. —Dijo Sasuke con amargura.

Se quitó las gafas de sol húmedas y las frotó con el borde de la camisa.

Me sorprendió ver sus ojos negros de repente mirándome fijamente. La piel de mis brazos se cubrió de piel de gallina, y admití:

— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué vas?

—Debido a que… — Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Sasuke —La Criatura gritó desde la escalera—. ¡Esto es muy pesado!

—¡Llévalo tú! —él suspiró, empujando sus lentes de nuevo, y dijo—: Tu habitación también está arriba.

—Gracias. —Estuve mirando mientras caminaba hacia la sala, sentándose pesadamente en uno de los sofás.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cojín, con aspecto cansado. Si sólo la Señora Uchiha estuviera allí, podría ver que La Criatura estaba haciendo lo contrario de lo que esperaba, vaciando la forma en que su hijo sonríe.

Sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza, saqué una agenda del cajón del mostrador y

agarre el teléfono.

Me miré en el espejo cuando me solté mi pelo de la cola de caballo. Había esperado hasta que la pizza había llegado antes de partir hacia arriba, no estaba de humor para comer. No me había molestado en visitar el segundo piso, pero tomé la sala la primera vez que vine.

Se trataba de una habitación de tamaño medio con una ventana que daba al lago.

Pensaba permanecer en ahí hasta el momento en que íbamos a salir, pero escuché a

Sasuke decir:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Lo que me hizo meter la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba de pie en una puerta de entrada por el pasillo, su postura amplia y su expresión asesina. He oído, desde el interior de la sala, la respuesta débil de La Criatura:

—Esta habitación cuenta con la mayor comodidad.

Me reí ante la ironía. Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Fuera! — Sasuke gritó.

—Pero nos quedamos el año pasado. —Ella gimió, su mano serpenteaba hacia fuera de la habitación y la envolvía alrededor de su cuello.

Él se echó hacia atrás, como si lo hubiera mordido, y gruñó: —Esta es la habitación de mis padres.

La Criatura se echó a reír.

—¿Desde cuándo te importan tus padres?

Recordándole que su padre había muerto. Con honestidad, su falta de sensibilidad era asombrosa. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo peor, salí al pasillo.

—¡Hey! Les recuerdo que, ¡hay pizza ahí abajo! Tal vez deberían ir a comer.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Él dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias, Sakura.

La Criatura resopló, mirando por el pasillo hacia mí, y movió el cabello.

—Eso está bien. Voy a conseguir algo en la fiesta.

Estreché mis ojos en ella y tomé la mano extendida de Sasuke, colocándola en el hueco de mi brazo. A pesar de que comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, dijo por encima del hombro.

—Entonces vamos. Ahora.

—¡Pero sólo he rizado la mitad de mi pelo! —Se quejó.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. —Entonces, tíralo hacia atrás.

—¡Eso sólo se ve perezoso!

Posé los ojos en él y se agarró a la barandilla, sabía que su último comentario iba dirigido a mí, pero yo no tenía ganas de tomar el cebo. Haciendo caso omiso de ella, le dije a Sasuke.

—Pasa por aquí.

En perfecta sincronía, subimos por las escaleras. La mano izquierda de Sasuke se metió profundamente en su bolsillo y el ceño fruncido se quedó en su rostro. En voz baja, dijo:

—No debería haber ido allí.

Tiré de las llaves de mis jeans, y suspiré.

—A ella no le importa, Sasuke.

—Solía importarle.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunté con escepticismo.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta mientras la abría. La boca de Sasuke formó una línea dura y no respondió a mi pregunta.

De alguna manera, dudaba de que La Criatura hubiera sido una buena persona, no es que sus recuerdos nublados con hormonas lo demostraran. Cuando nos acercamos al Cabriolet, la oí correr por las escaleras.

Ella apareció en la puerta un segundo después, sus tacones de aguja en sus manos y los ojos muy abiertos ante la idea de quedarse atrás.

Sin aliento, le pregunté:

—¿Puedo conseguir una escopeta?

Le sonreí, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

—Sabes, sería bueno si dejas adelante a Sasuke en el coche —La Criatura se apoyó en el capó del coche.

Ella susurró—: Es sólo alrededor del lago. Entra, Sasuke.

—Estoy sentado adelante —espetó Sasuke —. Y tú no estás durmiendo en tu habitación.

—Muy bien. Lo que sea —ella agitó su mano despectivamente y se deslizó en el asiento trasero—. Entra.

Mientras caminaba alrededor del coche para el lado del conductor, en silencio deseaba que ella no abrochara la hebilla de su cinturón de seguridad, así podría frenar en seco.

No, no, no haría eso, aunque ella hacía que la idea fuera tentadora.

Encendí el Cabriolet en reversa. Salté cuando tomé el volante, encontré la mano de

Sasuke en la parte superior. Deslizó su mano debajo de las mías y el roce de su piel era como la electricidad estática.

Sasuke me susurró: —Debería haber dicho esto antes, pero... gracias por conducir.

Temblando, le susurré.

—No hay de qué.

Mientras conduje alrededor del lago, no podía dejar de preguntarme lo que Sasuke estaba pensando. Estaba recordando la última vez que se sentó detrás del volante de su Cabriolet, o ¿cómo éramos antes de que La Criatura llegara?

Vi la cabaña de los padres de Sasori, ya que la calzada estaba atestada de coches. Estacioné al final, me di cuenta de que la cabaña era casi tan grande como la de los Uchiha.

La Criatura, por supuesto, no iba a ir sin escolta a una fiesta, por lo que ella ayudó a Sasuke a que saliera del Cabriolet. Tiré mis hombros hacia atrás, y marcharon hasta la puerta de entrada, ella le dio a la puerta un toque rápido.

Sasori inmediatamente la abrió. Tenía una sonrisa un poco tambaleante en la cara y el brazo colgando en los hombros de Mei.

—¡Oye, has venido!

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, La Criatura se abrió paso por delante de mí, arrastrando a Sasuke junto con ella.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que están teniendo una fiesta! —y pasó un dedo por la mandíbula de Sasori.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a adentro.

— ¡No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti! Han pegado los juegos de mesa o algo así.

Los ojos de Sasori vagaban por su cuerpo mientras él tartamudeaba.

—Te ves bien, Lexus. —

Menos divertida, Mei le clavó en las costillas su codo y pisoteó dentro de la cabaña.

—¿Qué está mal? —Preguntó, su forma de retirarse cuando poco a poco surgieron a partir de la nube venenosa que era el aura de La Criatura.

Indiferente a los estragos que hacía en otras relaciones, La Criatura le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el bar?

Sasori frunció el ceño y señaló.

—Allá.

La Criatura se pavoneaba, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí en la puerta. Luego, con

una sorprendente cantidad de conocimiento, Sasuke dijo:

—Bueno, ella ha llegado. Lexus es buena en eso.

—¿Qué?

Estaba todo listo también para aclarar a Sasori.

—Sabe manejar el coqueteo.

Sasuke sonrió y la sonrisa de Sasori encontró su camino de vuelta en su cara. Él se rió:

—Casi lo había olvidado. Aquí —Sasori tomó el brazo de Sasuke y lo guió hacia la sala de estar, donde se podía oír la música y la risa—. Tienes que decir hola a todos.

Mientras los seguí a distancia, me sentía dolorosamente fuera de lugar. No sólo era una extraña en una sala llena de amigos, también llevaba ropa de una tienda de segunda mano.

Me di cuenta de que muchos de ellos eran de la graduación de Sasuke, aunque no podía adivinar sus nombres. La mayoría de los Clarencienses estaban de pie en grupos, charlando y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para emborracharse.

He recibido algunas miradas curiosas, unos pocos ceños fruncidos, pero fui ignorada en general.

—¡Sakura!

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre, me di la vuelta, chocando con Karin. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras ella se echó a reír. Incluso antes de que me mirara, podía sentir líquido frío que corría por mi camisa, haciendo que el algodón se adhiriera a la piel.

Una mirada hacia abajo confirmó que tenía la ropa chorreando Ron y Coca-Cola. Justo cuando no creía que la noche podía ser mejor.

A veces odio mi vida.

Karin negó con la cabeza, una mirada alegre aún en sus ojos.

—Oh, Sakura, ¡pasó tan rápido!

Le hice una mueca, no dispuesta a responder a una disculpa patética.

Ella me dijo:

—Tú estás aquí, ¿así que Sasuke debe...?

Suspiré. —Puede que esté con ella.

—¿Ella?

Mi boca se estremeció, pero no pude conseguir que mi lengua formara el nombre de

La Criatura.

—¿Quieres decir… —los ojos de Karin se avivaron cuando mi contracción había tirado todo por la borda. Ella aplastó su vaso de plástico. Su voz era un gruñido—. Lexus.

Si ella no hubiera vertido su bebida en mí, creo que nos hubiéramos hecho amigas en ese momento. No hay nada como compartir un enemigo. Sin embargo, en mi camisa estaba, literalmente, el freno a la situación. Di un paso atrás con cuidado, en caso de que a ella se le formara la idea de matar al mensajero, y dije:

—Sí. Así que puedes ir a buscarla y ponerte al día. Voy a buscar un cuarto de baño.

Ella asintió con aire ausente mientras sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, a la caza de La Criatura.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero Sasuke había desaparecido entre la multitud. Al parecer, no iba a ―sentarse esta noche, si eso era lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Me encogí de hombros y me volví hacia mi izquierda, donde se abría un pasillo fuera de la sala de estar.

Mis pasos sonaban contra el suelo de baldosas, pasé por dos puertas cerradas. Conocía la regla: nunca abras una puerta cerrada en una fiesta. Nunca se sabe lo que se encontrará. Afortunadamente, la tercera puerta a la que llegué estaba abierta.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo. Tan inútil como era, me salpiqué un poco de agua sobre mi camisa en un intento de neutralizar la viscosidad. Con una débil sonrisa en mi reflejo, me fui del cuarto de baño hacia la parte posterior de la cabaña.

Al final del pasillo me encontré, a la izquierda, con la cocina y, a la derecha, con un bar bien surtido. El camarero estaba sirviendo bebidas como un profesional, o por lo menos como un niño vestido de la Universidad.

Fiel a su palabra, La Criatura estaba tirada en una silla de mimbre a tres pies de distancia de la barra. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y ella se aferró a lo que sólo se podría asumir su segundo Long Island.

Siempre he oído que es más fácil que la gente hable cuando está borracha y no se me ocurrió ninguna persona mejor para poner a prueba la teoría. Tirando una silla a su lado, más allá de cualquier conversación trivial, exigí saber.

—¿Por qué has venido?

Sin inmutarse por mi atrevimiento, La Criatura se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no tenía ninguna parte a donde ir. Cuando volví de Europa, Mick quería un poco de tiempo libre.

—¿De ti? Nunca —Le dije con ironía y en su estado etílico, ella ni se dio cuenta.

—Y mis amigos se habían mudado a Los Ángeles, en su mayoría. Mis padres estaban de vacaciones en Marruecos.

—Así que piensas que Sasuke … —Interrumpí.

—No —ella era tan bruscamente honesta que casi se echó a reír—. Iba a golpear algunos clubes, conocer gente nueva. Pero, a continuación, la mamá de Sasu llamó y me dijo que si bajaba y pasaba un buen rato. Pensé, ¿por qué no?

Podría haberle dado algunas razones.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —ella movió la sombrilla de su copa en mi cara—. Nunca debes salir con alguien con quien trabajas.

Levanté las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Tú y Mick no...?

—Bueno… —Ella se rió, dándose de inmediato la vuelta.

Negué con la cabeza, pensando en los últimos días y lo horrible que habían sido.

Todo por una chica que coquetea hasta con una roca... bien, una piedra masculina.

Sabiendo que era mi única oportunidad, miré a los ojos aguamarina espeluznante y le pregunte:

—¿Por qué dejaron de salir?

—Porque Mick dice que estar con Sasu se ve bien. Además —se inclinó hacia mí en mi burbuja—, a él le gusto más.

Nunca me odié más que en ese momento.

Cerrando la puerta de cristal, me quedé en el porche trasero. Tragué saliva en el aire de la noche, tratando de deshacerme de mi náusea. Ella me hizo enfermar por la duda que sembró.

Tal vez ambas cosas. Saqué mi teléfono celular, pensando en llamar a Ten-Ten para una charla, o por lo menos un poco de perspectiva. Miré hacia abajo en la pantalla, donde "Sin servicio" estaba en intermitente.

Genial.

Tomé mi teléfono y lo guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—Sakura.

Salté, porque pensé que estaba sola. ¿Qué pasaba con la gente que me estaba asustando con mi propio nombre? Entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, vi a Sasuke que estaba sentado en un banco frente al lago. Estaba sentado con los hombros caídos mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y sin apretar una lata de cerveza. Di un pequeño paso hacia él.

—¿Cómo sabes siempre que soy yo?

—Tienes ese olor: dulce y miel, al igual que...

—Oh, ese es mi champú —tomé dos pasos rápidos y me senté a su lado—. ¿Esto es la diversión que solías tener, Sasuke?

—Solía ser mejor en eso. —Llenó el silencio con su suspiro y tomó un sorbo de la lata.

Me aparté el pelo que se había caído de mi cola de caballo detrás de la oreja.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, sólo hay que levantarse e irnos.

—¿Hacia dónde? —Gruñó él, agitando su mano inquisitivamente a través del aire.

Molesta, me encogí de hombros.

—Muy bien. Tal vez tendrás que pedir ayuda, también. A lo mejor va a ser difícil.

De repente, enojado, giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—¡No debería serlo! ¡No para mí!

Y allí estaba la razón. Estaba tan aturdida que no podía pensar en otra cosa que decir. Por eso se había negado a aprender a adaptarse: no creía que fuera justo.

Y no lo era. Pero, con dinero o no, popular o no, él no era sobrehumano y tenía que aceptarlo. Respiré y apreté los labios. Con calma, en silencio, le expliqué:

— Sasuke, tienes que tratar con esto.

Él gruñó:

—No se te paga para analizarme. —Se puso rígido.

—Ir a fiestas no estaba en la descripción de mi trabajo.

—Tienes razón. Vámonos — Sasuke se paró bruscamente—. Estoy seguro de que Lexus ha tenido su diversión.

Lo agarré del brazo y, tirando de él en la cabaña, murmuré:

—Bueno. Yo estaba preocupada.

En el momento en que Sasuke y yo caminamos hacia el interior, me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. El aire estaba literalmente vivo de la emoción. Entonces las vi, Karin y La criatura se encontraban en el centro de la cocina con una multitud de Clarencienses reunidos alrededor de ellas.

Ambas con las caras coloradas, enojadas y borrachas, una combinación perfecta. Al igual que los boxeadores en un ring, las dos chicas se movían en círculos alrededor de la otra, en busca de una abertura.

Karin pinchó primero.

—Por lo tanto, ¿estás de vuelta con Sasuke? No creo que valgas la pena.

La Criatura se echó a reír como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Ah, sí? Es por eso, ¿qué me llamó por un mes, llorando después de que lo dejé?

—¡Tú no lo dejaste! —Siseó Karin.

—Cariño, estabas parada mientras estábamos en las gradas.

—¡Puta!

—¡Puta!

La peliroja y la rubia chillaban y se arañaban con saña en la piel expuesta. Cada hombre en la sala aplaudía, excepto Sasuke.

Él me apretó el brazo y me preguntó sobre el ruido.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Ellas se están peleando por ti… —me miró fijamente, con la boca abierta, mientras que las chicas gritaban y se arrojaban una a la otra al suelo.

No suavemente, por cierto. Si hubieran sido en realidad dos gatos, la piel hubiera salido volando.

— No hay nada que…

Sasuke dijo con disgusto:

—¡Oh, son iguales!

Traté de explicarle.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. —Pero él ya no escuchaba. Sasuke dio un paso adelante, con las manos sostenidas en el aire, y gritó:

—¡Basta! ¡No estoy saliendo con nadie!

Las dos chicas se congelaron, al igual que un pedazo de mi corazón. Por supuesto que no podía decirle a nadie lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero parte de mí estaba todavía esperando que algún día... ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo en voz alta?

Tragué saliva cuando dijo mi nombre y tendió la mano hacia mí, mientras que la fiesta se nos quedaba mirando. Las chicas estaban mirándome, como si yo fuera la que había ganado.

Y ni siquiera había estado luchando.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Desperté la mañana siguiente y decidí que no debería estar molesta de que Sasuke les dijera que estaba soltero. Incluso si no me gustaba, estaba de acuerdo en mantener nuestro beso en secreto.

Pasar tiempo con él (y La Criatura) estaba haciendo que me ganara mi oportunidad en Evanston, después de todo.

Sintiéndome resuelta, salí de la cama y me estiré. Recogí mi celular de la mesa de noche y revisé la hora. 10:03 am. No es una mala hora para levantarse.

—¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Itachi! —grité. Casi había olvidado que los Uchiha venían hoy.

Sonreí, saltando fuera de mi cuarto y corriendo por las escaleras. Los niños estaban parados en la sala, sus maletas a sus pies. Itachi fue el primero en verme cuando alcancé el final de la escalera y me abordó con un abrazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Hinata estaba justo detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis rodillas.

Me agaché, apretándolos a ambos fuertemente.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos!

—¡Te extrañamos! —Itachi dio un paso atrás, muy avergonzado—. Me refiero a,

algo así.

—Claro. —Me reí y le di un juguetón puñetazo en el hombro.

La Sra. Uchiha salió de la cocina, una bolsa de mercado vacía en sus manos.

—Casi no pudo dormir anoche, estaba muy emocionado.

Itachi rodó sus ojos.

—Pero no por Sakura. ¡Quería ver el lago! —tomó a su hermana de la mano, empujándola hacia la puerta trasera, y explicó—: Hinata, probablemente no te acuerdas, ¡Pero es realmente grande! ¡Ven a ver!

—¿Ustedes tres se divirtieron anoche? —Preguntó la Sra. Uchiha.

—Oh, ¡A montones! —Mentí, una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

—Eso es maravilloso —la Sra. Uchiha me miró con un toque de preocupación—.

Querida, ¿Te sientes bien? Todavía estás en pijama.

—Bueno, uh… —tartamudeé, mis mejillas de un rojo intenso. Para completar mi momento de humillación, Sasuke salió de la cocina, un tazón de cereal en su mano.

Dos personas (bien, una, pero de todos modos) mirándome en pijama. Y esta no era gente que usaba ropa para estar en la casa. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y caminé de vuelta a la escalera, tropezando.

— Yo, uh, me acabo de levantar y, uh… —señalé sin poder hacer nada las escaleras—. Me voy a cambiar.

No creo que jamás haya corrido un tramo de escaleras tan rápido en mi vida. Me metí en mi cuarto y empecé a hurgar en mi maleta para encontrar una camiseta limpia y jeans.

Sólo podía imaginar lo que la Sra. Uchiha estaba pensando de mí.

Probablemente piensa que soy una vaga, especialmente si realmente "ama" a La

Criatura, que siempre luce perfecta.

No es que importara.

Usé el baño bajo el pasillo para bañarme precipitadamente y cambiarme.

Empujando mi cabello mojado en una fresca cola de caballo, caminé de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Solté mi ropa sucia en el piso y me giré para ver la ventana con vista al lago. Vi que La Criatura había puesto una toalla de playa en la colina y se estaba bronceando con sus auriculares puestos.

Sasuke estaba al final de las escaleras y caminando lentamente hacia el muelle.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome donde estaban los niños. Escaneé la costa, esperando verlos escarbando la lodosa arena, pero estaba vacía.

Luego escuché un grito.

Era Itachi. Estaba parado en la parte superior de las escaleras, justo afuera de la cabina, sosteniendo dos vasos de limonada y mirando el lago.

Se veía horrorizado.

Seguí su mirada, mi estómago volviéndose frío con la vista: Hinata estaba en la canoa que había sido atada al muelle. Se estaba inclinando precariamente hacia un lado, intentando pedalear su camino de vuelta a la costa con sus manos.

Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, la canoa se sacudió, volcando su pequeña carga. Con un diminuto bramido, la niña cayó al agua.

Mi corazón, el cual momentáneamente se había olvidado de latir, empezó a martillar. Abrí la ventana, y chillé:

—¡Sasuke! ¡Hinata!

Él había escuchado el ruido y ya estaba apresurándose hacia el muelle, quitándose sus sandalias mientras saltaba hacia el lago. Mis ojos estaban pegados en el sitio donde Hinata se había caído.

Su cabeza reapareció por un momento, su mano alcanzando desesperadamente el aire, antes de que se hundiera de nuevo. Vi que Sasuke, incapaz de ver a Hinata en la superficie, estaba nadando lejos de ella. Grité:

—¡Sasuke! ¡Más a tu derecha!

Sasuke inmediatamente ajustó su nado, pero giró demasiado lejos en la otra dirección. Vi la cabeza de Hinata aparecer de nuevo en el agua con un pequeño ruego de:

—¡Ayuda!

—¡A la izquierda, Sasuke! —Grité.

Ajustó su nado de nuevo, corrigiéndose a sí mismo hacia el sonido del llanto de

Hinata, y nadó como un cañón a través del lago. Estaba dirigiéndose directamente hacia el punto donde la había visto por última vez.

—¡Ahí, Sasuke! ¡Está debajo del agua!

Mientras Sasuke se hundía, me congelé. Mi respiración se detuvo. ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿La encontraría? ¿Lo vería venir? ¡¿Donde estaban?! Envejecí veinte años en esos segundos.

Con un salpicón, Sasuke rompió la superficie del agua. Hinata estaba aferrándose a él por su querida vida, sus pequeños brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello.

Grité de alegría y me apresuré fuera del cuarto y bajando las escaleras. La Sra. Uchiha estaba leyendo en la sala, completamente inconsciente de la catástrofe de afuera.

Levantó la vista cuando salté del último escalón y jadeé:

—¡Hinata! ¡Lago! ¡Salvada!

Inmediatamente estaba de pie, apresurándose detrás de mí mientras volaba a través de la cocina, por la puerta trasera, y bajando la colina.

Itachi me venció en el borde del muelle donde Sasuke estaba levantando a una goteante Hinata del lago.

Ayudé al chico a agarrar a su hermana. Podía sentirla temblando con miedo y la envolví en mis brazos, abrazándola apretadamente. La Sra. Uchiha rápidamente estaba sobre nosotras, preguntando si estaba bien, ¡¿Y qué había pasado?!

La Criatura continuaba bronceándose.

No sé cómo se supone que superes una casi-tragedia, pero mi idea consistía en abrir un tubo de masa de galletas y cavar en él.

Les pasé cucharillas a los niños, a la Sra. Uchiha y a mí misma. Todos nos acurrucamos juntos en la cocina.

Itachi y Hinata estaban fantasmalmente blancos, y pinté una segura sonrisa en mi rostro. La Criatura todavía estaba ajena a todo, mientras que Sasuke estaba plantado al final del muelle. Si quería espacio, entonces se lo íbamos a dar. La Sra. Uchiha sacudió su cabeza y puso su cucharilla en la mesa.

—Sólo no entiendo porque Lexus no ha venido a saludar —murmuró—. Está ausente en su propio pequeño mundo.

Itachi miró hacia afuera, a La Criatura. —Debió haber ayudado a Hinata.

—No creo que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta —Dije, y hundí mi cucharilla a través del empaque, intentando obtener el último poco de la masa.

La Sra. Uchiha suspiró.

—Pero ella es una chica tan buena.

—Uhm.

Itachi me rodó sus ojos, y tosí, intentando cubrir mi risa.

—Al menos Sasuke estaba ahí —la pequeña voz de Hinata chilló—. Me salvo.

—Es cierto —dije y sobé su espalda confortablemente. Me miró desde debajo de su flequillo, una expresión lastimosa en su rostro mientras miraba el muelle—. Sabes, él está bien. Probablemente sólo está… cansado de todo ese nado.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa, pero todavía parecía preocupada.

—Te diré que: ¿Por qué no le hacemos a Sasuke un regalo de agradecimiento? —junté nuestras cucharillas, poniéndolas en el lavabo—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Había encontrado un rollo de papel aluminio ayer, en mi búsqueda por un teléfono. Ahora lo saqué de una de las gavetas de la cocina y lo sacudí victoriosamente.

— ¿Qué tal medallas?

La Sra. Uchiha rió.

—¡Perfecto!

Me puse a trabajar doblando el aluminio en grandes medallas, mientras la Sra. Uchiha agarraba marcadores Sharpie para que los niños escribieran con ellos. La actividad (y la azúcar digerida) despertó a Itachi y a Hinata.

El color lentamente regresó a sus rostros mientras se arrojaban hacia sus medallas, concentrándose en sus dibujos. Estos niños habían pasado a través de tanto el último año; difícilmente podía imaginar lo que era para ellos. Estaba feliz de ayudarlos a distraerse, incluso por un momento.

Sólo había una persona que podría arruinar mi humor. Así que, por supuesto, ella pasó a través de la puerta trasera. La Criatura usaba su bikini, con su toalla tirada sobre su hombro. Aburrida, nos inspeccionó y bostezó.

—Voy a ir a bañarme y luego a comer algo de pizza, a menos que haya algo más para comer —si la combustión humana espontánea pudiera ser causada por tres pares de ojos, ella sería una pila de polvo.

Pregunté lentamente—: No escuchaste nada más temprano… ¿Verdad?

—No —La Criatura parpadeó estúpidamente—. ¿Alguien me llamó? ¿Fue Mick?

Itachi gruñó: —No, tu…

—… Deberías irte a bañar. —Inyecté antes de que pudiera decir algo que lo metiera en problemas.

—¡Lexus! —Lla Sra. Uchiha sonrió brillantemente—. ¿Estás disfrutando el lago?

La Criatura arrojó su cabello sobre sus hombros.

—Supongo. ¡Sólo deseo que Sasuke no haga tantas escenas! —escuchando eso, no pude evitar reír—. ¡Le ha estado diciendo a la gente que no estamos saliendo!

La Sra. Uchiha frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Pero, querida, pensé que se habían arreglado.

—¿Arreglado? —Se burló.

—Cuando mi esposo, uh… —la Sra. Uchiha se ahogó, incapaz de decir la palabra en voz alta—. T-tú nunca llamaste o escribiste. Me refiero a que, sé que estabas ocupada…

La Criatura sonrió arrogantemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Estaba ocupada! Y ahora estoy sudorosa; tengo que bañarme.

Todos silenciosamente hervimos hasta que ella estuvo fuera de vista. Luego Itachi, con una mirada traviesa en su rostro, se giró hacia mí.

—Hey, Sakura. Traje los Buques de Guerra. Podemos jugar y pretender que ella está a bordo.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Retorcido, niño. Me gusta. Juguemos.

Nunca había jugado tanto Buques de Guerra en mi vida. Por casi una hora, Itachi y yo nos disputamos, con él haciendo un grito de falsete cada vez que un buque caía en cualquier lado.

Era graciosísimo.

Luego tuvimos la idea de hacer un torneo, con Itachi y yo en un equipo, y Hinata y la Sra. Uchiha en el otro.

En algún momento en el medio de nuestro juego, La Criatura había bajado y sacado un pedazo de pizza de masa delgada de la nevera. Ella no pidió jugar y nosotros no se lo ofrecimos.

Alrededor del atardecer, nuestros estómagos empezaron a retumbar y decidimos que habíamos empatado, aunque Itachi y yo sabíamos que en realidad habíamos ganado.

Fuimos a través de los armarios, revisando los comestibles que habían traído, y decidimos hacer quesos a la parrilla y sopa de tomate. La Sra. Uchiha calentó un sartén, mientras yo abría la lata. Itachi la señaló mientras yo la vertía en el sartén.

—¡Eso es rojo como la sangre!

—¡Itachi Uchiha! —Jadeó la Sra. Uchiha, poniendo sus manos sobre las orejas de Hinata.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Buques de Guerra, mamá… Las cosas estallan.

Su madre sacudió su cabeza.

—Desearía que no pensaras en cosas como esas.

—Pero, la gente muere y… Está bien. —Dijo silenciosamente.

—Itachi, ven aquí —ella se arrodilló y levantó sus brazos hacia él. Una vez que se había acercado, explicó—: Querido, nosotros nunca queremos que la gente muera, pero algunas veces lo hacen. Y tenemos que ser valientes, y superarlo —abrazó a su hijo fuertemente—. ¡Ambos han sido tan, tan valientes!

Fui hacia la estufa, concentrándome en mi sándwich moviéndose y en la sopa agitándose, intentando darle a los Uchiha un momento de privacidad. Estaba tan interesada en quedarme callada que salté cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Me giré, preguntándome si debería responder, cuando escuché a La Criatura bajando turbulentamente las escaleras. Se precipitó a través del cuarto y arrebató el teléfono de la pared.

—¿Hola? ¿Mick? —ella pausó, claramente decepcionada—. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién? — pausó—. Oh, el verano pasado, claro… ¿Una fiesta? ¡Por supuesto! —pausó—. Muy bien. Chao.

—¿Vas a salir? —Pregunté.

—Sí. Tan pronto como encuentre a Sasuke.

Itachi me disparó una mirada y dijo:

—Sabes, creo que lo vi por el frente. ¿Por qué no vas a ver?

—¿En serio? —La Criatura frunció el ceño, girándose hacia la puerta.

—Sí. Aquí, te mostraré.

Inclinándome cerca de su oreja, susurre:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Distrayéndola para que puedas ir y hablar con él. —Siseó y se apresuró detrás de

La Criatura, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta frontal.

—¡Estaba aquí afuera!

Rodé mis ojos y miré a las dos Uchiha que ahora me estaban observando.

—Ustedes no creen que debería hablar con él, ¿Verdad?

Asintieron unidamente.

—Bien. Pero probablemente quiere estar solo —Lancé mis manos en el aire, regando jabón con mi cucharilla.

Hice una mueca, poniéndola en la mesa, y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera.

El aire estaba frío y cargaba la fina esencia de pino y agua fresca. El sol ya se había escondido detrás de las cimas de los árboles, pero el cielo era una impresionante mezcla de naranjas y profundos azules.

Había algo místico en la calma del lago al anochecer, como él pacíficamente reflejaba el mundo alrededor de él sin ni siquiera un toque de distorsión. Los únicos sonidos eran los chirridos de los grillos y el gentil tintineo de ramas con la brisa.

Sasuke era una oscura silueta al final del muelle. Sus hombros estaban desplomados y sus piernas colgaban sobre el borde. Mientras me acercaba a él, mi mente giró con emociones. Me detuve un paso detrás de él y metí mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, antes de sentarme junto a él.

Mi voz era silenciosa, como para no molestar al crepúsculo.

—Hey —corrió sus dedos a través de los ásperos bordes de los tablones, pero no respondió—. Ella te estaba buscando. Supongo que hay otra fiesta —

Encogiéndome de hombros, permití que el silencio se estrechara entre nosotros.

—Ella podría haber muerto.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Hinata? Pero, la salvaste.

—Si no hubieras estado ahí… —Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del borde del muelle—. La habría perdido.

—Sasuke… —instintivamente puse mi mano sobre la suya. Aclarando mi garganta, empecé de nuevo—: Sasuke, lo que importa es que sí la salvaste. Sabes, te hizo una medalla. Está adentro.

Se rió cortamente y empecé a pararme, pensando que estaba listo para volver, pero repentinamente habló.

—Este verano, él le habría enseñado como nadar. —Ladeé mi cabeza, mi cabello soltándose de detrás de mis orejas, y observé su rostro.

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke nostálgico—. Él nos enseñó aquí, a Itachi y a mí.

—¿Tal vez puedas enseñarle a Hinata?

Él dijo sarcásticamente:

—Claro, porque realmente puedo hacer eso.

Frustrada, suspiré.

—Sasuke.

—¡No se suponía que muriera! —Gritó vehementemente.

—¿Qué? —Jadeé, sorprendida por su arrebato.

—Fue un aneurisma. Él sólo se había… ido. No nos habíamos llevado muy bien en los últimos años. Decía que estaba arruinando mi vida, con las fiestas y las chicas.

Tenía razón. Todo era un desperdicio —Sasuke tembló, como aterrorizado con el recuerdo—. Al menos nunca me verá de este modo.

Vi las lágrimas empezando a correr por su rostro detrás de sus lentes y sentí que mi corazón era sustituido. Dudé y luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, empujándolo cerca.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba electrificado, mis sentidos abrumados con canela y sándalo. Cuando su cabeza se presionó contra mi hombro, sus lentes se cayeron ruidosamente en el muelle.

Susurré:

—¿Recuerdas a Naruto, mi hermano? Le dijo cosas horribles a mi papá y luego se fue por diez años. Naruto nunca siquiera le dijo que se había casado. ¿Y sabes qué? Mi papá nunca dejó de amarlo. Ni por un minuto. Estoy segura de que tu papá era igual. Y ser ciego… eso no cambia quién eres.

La voz de Sasuke era ruda, mientras preguntaba:

—¿Realmente crees eso?

Lágrimas estaban punzando la parte de atrás de mis ojos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente; estaba desesperada porque me creyera.

—¡Sí!

—Sakura, ¿Cómo puedes saber…?

—¡Sasuke!

Sentí sus músculos tensarse al sonido de la voz de La Criatura deslizándose a través del aire. Mis brazos se deslizaron de alrededor de Sasuke mientras él se sentaba derecho.

Limpió la parte de atrás de su mano rápidamente a través de sus ojos y se puso sus lentes de sol de donde se habían caído. Dijo:

—¿Qué?

—¡Sai invitó a alguna gente a su casa! ¡Quiere que vayamos!

No. ¡Simplemente no! Mi ser entero estaba gritando por que se quedara, pero mi lengua estaba paralizada. Sabía que iba a ir con ella, incluso si no estaba "saliendo" con ella.

Mi estómago tuvo náuseas cuando se paró. Estiró su mano hacia mí, como si esperara que estuviera lista para ir con ellos. No esta vez. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y preguntó:

—¿Sakura?

De alguna manera, encontré mi lengua.

—No voy a ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy cansada. —Mentí y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sasuke cepilló sus dedos a través de su cabello y me pregunté si en realidad podría estar confundido por mi negativa.

—Pero nosotros…

Oh no. Ser una tercera rueda no era parte de mi trabajo. Me levanté y dije rudamente:

— Voy adentro.

Tomé un paso hacia las escaleras, cuando escuché a Sasuke decir:

—Sakura, ¿Podrías…? —De nuevo estaba estirando su mano, esta vez una mirada implorante en su rostro. Levanté la vista hacia la cabaña, confirmando lo que él probablemente ya había supuesto: La Criatura se había ido adentro, dejándome como su única esperanza de llegar seguramente hacia adentro. Di un paso hacia atrás, tomé su mano, y la puse en mi brazo. Mientras tomábamos el primer escalón, dijo: —¿Es por Lexus?

Estaba conmocionada por su pregunta. Me tomó dos escalones antes de gruñir:

— No creo que este sea el momento, Sasuke.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí intensamente.

—Sakura, sólo dime. Por favor.

Con eso, no podía esconder la verdad por más tiempo y no quería hacerlo.

— ¡¿Decirte?! Bien, te lo diré: ¡Ella sólo está aquí porque no pudo pensar en algo mejor que hacer! Oh, y porque su agente le dijo que se quedara. ¡Quiere la portada de People, no a ti! Y pensé que te darías cuenta, pero no lo hiciste.

—Me di cuenta de que ella… —Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y dijo oscuramente—: Debería haberlo sabido.

Asentí, pero no dije ni una palabra mientras abría la puerta trasera. Sasuke caminó enfrente de mí, y, a la luz de la cabaña, podía ver que tan roja estaba su cara. Sin ninguna duda, gritó:

—¡Lexus!

—¿Qué? —La Criatura estaba parada en la sala y revisando su brillo de labios en un espejo compacto. No reconoció la furia en su voz hasta que cerró el espejo y lo miró. Sus ojos se ampliaron y me frunció el ceño, como si yo fuera la causa.

Preguntó tentativamente—: ¿Sasu…?

Tomó varios pasos hacia ella y gruñó:

—Lexus, intenté pretender que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado entre nosotros, pero lo ha hecho. No soy la misma persona que era y ahora sé quién eres. Quiero que te vayas.

Los Uchiha estaban en la cocina, su cena medio comida. Todos estaban sorprendidos con el repentino arrebato, pero Hinata rápidamente cubrió la boca de Itachi para amortiguar sus aclamaciones. La Sra. Uchiha se veía nerviosa y su boca estaba abierta mientras se debatía si debía o no intervenir.

La Criatura, mientras tanto, revoloteó sus pestañas y levantó sus manos. Gimió:

— Sasuke.

—¡Ni siquiera pretendas que te importo! —gritó—. La única persona por la que te has preocupado eres tú misma. ¡Estoy harto!

Ella mordió su labio, haciendo pucheros:

—Pero…

—¿Dónde estabas, cuando mi padre murió? —Demandó Sasuke.

Con esto, La Criatura tuvo la osadía de agitar su cabello.

—Estaba en París. Sabes eso.

—¡Nunca siquiera me regresaste las llamadas!

—¡Estaba ocupada! —miró la cocina, encontrando su coartada—. Tu madre entiende.

La Sra. Uchiha jadeó, sin esperar tan brutal acuchillada por la espalda.

Escuchando el sonido, Sasuke se giró hacia ella para liberar más de su frustración.

—¡No puedo creer que la invitaste! ¡Sabías que habíamos roto! ¡Te lo dije cientos de veces!

Ella dijo suavemente:

—Y-yo sólo quería que fueras feliz.

—Madre, ¡Ella nunca me hizo feliz!

—Como sea, Sasuke —La Criatura rodó sus ojos y sacó su celular de su bolso—. Te dejaré para que puedas divertirte con tu niñera.

Me reí sin humor.

—Oh, él no está "conmigo".

Repentinamente, Sasuke salió de su estado de rabia y se giró hacia mí con un frustrante nivel de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sasuke? —Tiré de regreso. Él era el que había dicho que no estaba saliendo con nadie. ¿Cómo en el mundo podía estar confundido?

La Criatura presionó su celular en su oreja.

—Hola, ¿Mick? Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

Sasuke continuó encarándome, su expresión ahora calmada y seria.

—Sakura, ¿Me llevarías de regreso a Grayfield? —sacudió su cabeza—. Este lugar… los recuerdos…

—¿Esta noche? —pregunté y miré a la cocina por ayuda. La Sra. Uchiha me dio un ruego silencioso para que aceptara, si eso lo hacía feliz. Suspiré—. De acuerdo.

* * *

MINI MARATON :D, ya solo falta un cap mas y se termina esto :/, pero una buena samaritana me dio opiniiones acerca de otros libros que podria adaptar :D, terminando esto, me pondre a la tarea de leerlos y todo eso (:,

mañana subo el ultimo cap, pq orita ya voy de salida a ejercitarme un poco u,u! esto de pasar tanto tiempo pegada a la pc, no deja nada bueno :/ HAHAHA, ennnn fin, saludos girls:*


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Si hay una cosa que podía hacer, era ser terca. Como sentarme en un coche lleno de silencio incómodo durante casi dos horas.

Oh, sí, yo podría hacer eso. El único problema era decidir cuándo romper ese silencio. ¿En la autopista? Demasiado peligroso. ¿Al conducir por el centro de Grayfield?

Demasiados peatones. No, no iba a hacerlo hasta que estuviera dentro del camino de hacer ejercicio cerca de la casa de los Uchiha —y yo no soy corredora, así que la distancia es de aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio.

Esperé con ansiedad, porque sabía que una vez que se rompiera el silencio, no había vuelta atrás.

Giré hacia la calle de los Uchiha, cuidadosamente tomé una gran aspiración y dispare:

—¿Sabes?, tu madre no hizo nada malo.

Sasuke no parecía alarmado, como si él hubiera sabido que yo sería la primera en hablar.

—No debería haber tenido que venir. Entonces nada de esto habría sucedido.

—Quizás sólo quería ayudar. Quizás sólo quería que dejaras de sentir lástima por ti mismo y empezar a vivir tu vida. Quizás no habría hecho nada para que eso ocurriera.

Por el resplandor de la tenue luz en el salpicadero del coche, pude verle girar la cabeza hacia mí, con los brazos cruzados.

—Quizás ella debería ver estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo.

—¡Pero no has intentado adaptarte a todo! —Grité, apretando más el acelerador y haciendo que el Cabriolet se sacudiera hacia adelante.

―¡Sakura, mi novia me dejó, mi padre murió, y yo perdí la vista! — Sasuke apretó en forma de puño una mano y presionó la otra contra la ventana, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de una pesadilla.

—Bueno, podrías tenerla de vuelta, por lo que puedes tachar eso de tu lista.

—¡Nunca la quise de vuelta! — Sasuke movió lentamente la cabeza—. Lexus sólo… me recordó a cómo solían ser las cosas. Mi vida anterior.

—Pensé que odiabas tu vida anterior. —Murmuré, y mire el cuentakilómetros, teniendo en cuenta que iba a unos veinte kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad.

—Lo hago —él se encogió de hombros—. Pero al menos sabía cómo vivir esa vida.

Pisé el freno para frenar el coche y me giré para mirarlo.

—¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? La mayoría de la gente no sabe lo que van a hacer con sus vidas. La mayoría de la gente no lo tiene todo dispuesto para ellos. ¡Yo ni siquiera sé a qué Universidad voy a ir a! ¡Todavía! Así que, sí, la vida es difícil, pero tienes que vivirla.

Al escuchar algo en mi voz, algo que me había negado a verbalizar, su rostro se suavizó. Él dijo en voz baja:

—De verdad la odiaste cuando estuvo allí, ¿no?

Di una risa corta ante la ironía. ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de eso ahora?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

Mi garganta, de repente, se cerró y mis ojos ardían mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Me atraganté.

—¡Porque tú deberías haber sabido que el que tú estuvieras con ella me estaba haciendo daño!

Su postura decayó, Sasuke comenzó:

—Sakura, no estaba intentando estar con ella. No pensé…

—¡No, tú no pensaste! —espeté―. Y eso es parte del trabajo, supongo.

—No digas eso. —Susurró, pareciendo ofendido.

—¿Por qué? —espeté—. Es cierto.

—Sakura, siento haberte hecho daño. Esa noche, cuando nos besamos, quería decir todo lo que dije — Sasuke suspiró profundamente—. Pero, entonces Lexus vino y yo estaba confundido. Yo fui... estúpido —él negó con la cabeza—. Estoy muy agradecido de que te quedaras.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Por el dinero?

Me mordí el labio, buscando cómo responder. ¿Cuántas veces había querido marcharme? Sabía que el dinero era la razón que Ten-Ten me dijo para que me quedara, la razón que me había dicho a mí misma. ¿Pero era la verdad?

—Quiero ir a la Universidad Evanston y el dinero...

—¿Esa es la única razón? —Presionó.

—No lo sé, Sasuke —hice una pausa, no pudiendo ignorar la sincera súplica escrita en su rostro—. Quiero decir,¡no, no lo fue! Pero, ahora...

—¿No me puedes perdonar?

Los faros del coche alumbraron la entrada de los Uchiha y quité el pie del acelerador, con lo que el Cabriolet paró. Avanzando con el coche por el camino de entrada, le dije:

—Estamos aquí.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, su respiración se hizo superficial y el rostro tenso por la preocupación. Él permaneció en silencio durante varios dolorosos segundos mientras buscaba algo que decir. Por último, casi con timidez, preguntó:

—¿Vas a venir mañana?

Tomé una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos.

—Vendré.

—Está bien —asintió rápidamente, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien—. La contraseña es 021.

Abrí la ventana del coche y saqué fuera mi brazo, presionando los números en la apertura de la puerta. La puerta sonó y se abrió, permitiendo que el Cabriolet se deslizara hacia la calzada.

Aparqué detrás de mi Camry, que estaba estacionado, pacientemente, frente a la casa de los Uchiha. Lancé una pequeña sonrisa, antes de llegar al asiento trasero para agarrar mi bolso. Al bajar, me eché el bolso al hombro y me reuní con Sasuke en frente de su coche. Me tendió su mano, la palma hacia arriba.

Extendí la mano, presionando sus llaves en la mano, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los míos. Él dijo con firmeza:

—Te veré mañana, Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. —Dije, retirando mi mano, y caminando hacia mi coche.

Sabía lo que él quería: una garantía de que todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros. Pero yo estaba cansada y no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta.

Llevé mi Camry hacia mi camino de entrada y apagué el motor.

Eché mi bolso al hombro, caminé hacia mi casa, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la cocina. La luz parpadeando hasta encenderse, vi que el correo del día estaba esparcido sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Necesitaba desesperadamente una buena noticia y me preguntaba si tal vez mi hermano se las había arreglado para poner un sello en un sobre y meterlo en el correo.

Era posible. Me retiré el cabello de mi cara y recogí el montón de correo. Enderezándome, empecé a hojearlo. Factura, factura, propaganda, factura, propaganda, factura dirigida a mí —espera. Lo volví a agarrar y examiné el sobre blanco más de cerca.

Seguro que se parecía a una factura, pero que en el mundo debía yo a… ¿Sunny Cow

Diary? Rasgué el sobre y saqueé un papel del interior.

Decía:

"Querida Sakura Haruno, ¡Enhorabuena! Estamos, en Sunny Cow Dairy, complacidos de informarte que eres la ganadora de la Beca de Miembros de Familiares de este año. Tu hermano, Naruto Haruno, nos informó de tu búsqueda ansiosa de tu sueño de estudiar periodismo en un nivel superior, así como tu dedicación a ayudar a un chico local con discapacidad local.

En esta línea, fruncí el ceño, pero continué leyendo.

"Como resultado de tu dedicación excepcional al desarrollo tanto de ti misma como de otros, Sunny Cow Diary se complace en obsequiarte una beca de $ 50,000 para los estudios."

—¿Qué? —Jadeé y, me sentí mareada, me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Leí, una vez más, "$ 50.000".

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré—. Puedo ir.

Me puse a dar salto y, agitando el papel en el aire, grité:

—¡Puedo ir!

—¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de mi padre retumbó desde el dormitorio de mis padres.

Cualquier culpabilidad que debería haber sentido por despertar a mis padres estaba ensombrecida por mi excitación. Corrí por toda la casa, aterrizando con un rebote en su puerta. Sosteniendo arriba el papel, grité de nuevo:

—¡Puedo ir! ¡A Evanston! ¡Tengo una beca!

Mis padres estaban sentados en la cama, sus pelos situados en ángulos extraños y sus ojos desorbitados. Mi padre fue el primero en liberarse de las mantas.

Tropezando hacia mí, agarro el papel, entrecerrando los ojos, para verlo, con confusión.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—¡Naruto! ¡Me propuso!

—Él, ¡él lo hizo! —papá sonrió, dirigiéndose a mamá y agitando el papel con gesto de confirmación.

Luego me envolvió en un abrazo gigante, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Sorprendida de verle moverse tan rápido tan tarde en la noche, me eché a reír:

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A llamar a tu hermano! —Gritó desde la cocina.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Era tan extraño que estuviera diciendo eso —él estaba llamando

a Naruto— pero estaba muy bien, también. Tan pronto como la sorpresa desapareció, mi cara bajó para echar una mirada de contemplación y miré con el ceño fruncido al borde de la cama de mis padres. Todo había cambiado, tan de repente. Ahora que esa necesidad de dinero había hecho poof, se había ido.

Mi madre me miraba y ella colocó una mano sobre la mía, preguntando:

—¿Por qué no eres feliz, cariño?

—Lo soy —dije, y me las arreglé para sonreír—. Es sólo que, ahora... ahora no necesito el trabajo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿No es eso lo que querías? Ahora no te pagarán para salir con tu novio.

—Él no es —empecé y luego suspiré—. Tuvimos una pelea. Él estaba dejando que esta chica coqueteara con él y... bueno, no es sólo eso. Él no quiere adaptarse a ser ciego y... estar con él no ayuda. No realmente. Soy una muleta para él, ¿sabes? Al menos, así es como me siento a veces.

Su sonrisa era de molesto conocimiento.

—A veces, si amas a alguien, tienes que dejarlo ir.

Yo sabía que ella estaba hablando de ella y Naruto. Claro, ella había conservado las cenas, así que no nos olvidaríamos de él, pero ella no había enviado a nadie a buscarlo.

Ella sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para deambular por su cuenta y ella se lo había dado. Yo no había pensado en ello antes, lo difícil que debe haber sido para ella el hacerlo. Quizás yo era un poco como Naruto, dando por sentado su sentido estrafalario y nunca pensando en buscar su consejo.

Extendí la mano y la abrace, diciendo en voz baja:

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, Sakura Rose.

Todo se sentía mucho más… claro. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer: tenía que renunciar.

Aparqué mi Camry en frente de la casa de Uchiha y mire a través del parabrisas hacia el cielo de la mañana. Eso era así. Tomé una respiración profunda y, retiré mi pelo detrás de las orejas, salí de mi coche y subí las escaleras.

La puerta principal estaba ya abierta e Itachi estaba de pie en la puerta, su postura amplia y sus brazos cruzados obstinadamente.

Traté de darle una sonrisa despreocupada, pero después de la discusión que había oído ayer, pude ver en su rostro que no se la creía.

—¿Se peleó contigo, también? —Preguntó.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él ha estado en el armario toda la mañana.

—Oh —suspiré—. Sí, nos peleamos.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del camino para dejarme entrar.

—¡Ni siquiera habló con nosotros cuando llegamos a casa! Tienes que conseguir que salga, Sakura.

Miré la escalera de caracol y dije:

—Deséame suerte, niño. —Antes de marchar hacia adelante.

Comencé mi ascenso rápidamente y luego me detuve a dos pasos del rellano. Presioné mis manos heladas en mis labios y sople el aire caliente sobre ellas. No había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa, pero me sentía extraña, como si hubieran pasado muchos días desde la última vez que lo vi.

Me encogí de hombros para alejar cualquier inquietud y subí las últimas escaleras.

Mis ojos fueron recibidos por la vista de la puerta del armario cerrada. Por alguna razón, esperaba que estuviera cerrada y bloqueada, llevándome a un círculo completo, de vuelta a mi primer encuentro con Sasuke.

En realidad, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Pude ver una franja de oscuridad mirándome de reojo desde el interior. Sin duda que era una buena señal. Di un paso adelante y tiré de la puerta, la cual se abrió.

Fui recibida inmediatamente por el olor de papel y de cuero. Entré y parpadeé para que mis ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz. Lo primero que noté fue las pilas de libros colocados contra las paredes, había muchos clásicos, El guardián entre el centeno, entre ellos.

Al darme cuenta de una luz tenue, me agaché para encontrar una caja llena de trofeos. Pasé mi dedo sobre el metal liso, preguntándome cómo habría sido ver volar a Sasuke por el aire sobre Aeris.

Oí un ligero ruido, como algo instalándose en un lugar, y me asomé a la parte trasera del armario. Reconocí un uniforme de montar a caballo, colgando de un gancho, y botas de montar de cuero, erguidas estoicamente, en un estante.

Más allá, la esquina era una masa oscura. Avancé con cuidado, evitando las pilas de

CDs que cubrían el suelo, y finalmente me detuve frente a la sombra. Escruté la mirada, tratando de averiguar quién o qué estaba mirando.

Susurré:

―¿Hola?

De repente, la pequeña Hinata saltó de donde estaba agazapada en la esquina y pasó cerca de mí, saliendo del armario. Me presioné contra la pared. ¿Desde cuándo estaba jugando al escondite? Desconcertada, sacudí la cabeza y mantuve una mano sobre mi corazón, que latía con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando lo oí: música viniendo de la esquina. Podía oír a Jon Buckley cantando:

_"Perdido en un laberinto, me siento como si estuviera atrapado en los giros. Todas las decisiones equivocadas, me he equivocado contigo. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Nunca quise ir por este camino…"_

¿Estas letras eran por mí?

Crack!

Me sobresalté y me di la vuelta, mis ojos fijos en la parte inferior del marco de la puerta desde donde el sonido había venido. Lo primero que vi fue la punta de un palo blanco y fino.

No, no era un palo —¡un bastón! Mis ojos siguieron la línea blanca mientras se extendía hacia arriba en una mano masculina.

Me quedé sin respiración y brevemente dudé antes de levantar la vista. Sasuke estaba de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo su bastón en una mano y una rosa roja en la otra. No podía creer lo que veía y me quedé con la boca abierta.

—¿Sakura? —hizo una pausa, moviendo sus pies mientras esperaba que respondiera, pero yo seguía perdida. Él tosió nerviosamente y lo intentó de nuevo—. Siento si… si Hinata te asustó, simplemente quería escuchar la canción —él me ofreció la flor, su cabeza subiendo y bajando sobre su largo tallo—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura Rose?

Di un pequeño paso hacia adelante para tomar la rosa, deslizándola de entre sus dedos.

Estudié los delicados pétalos durante un momento y luego levanté la mirada hacia su rostro.

―Estoy escuchando.

—¡Ella la agarro! —Oí susurrar Itachi en voz alta.

Estirando mi cuello, pude ver a los Uchiha apiñados en las escaleras, claramente esforzándose para escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Puse los ojos en blanco, puede que Itachi me hubiera engañado al dejarme pensar que Sasuke estaba en el armario, pero él no estaba hecho para ser un espía.

—Sakura, tenías razón—sobre todo. Estaba siendo un cobarde. Pensé que sólo me sentaría y dejaría que la vida me pasara por delante, dejaría que Lexus me utilizara.

Y, no era justo para ti. Yo… yo sé que una rosa no reconcilia, pero... lo siento.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su pelo y respiró hondo, como si él mismo estuviera dispuesto a continuar a pesar del hecho de que yo no decía nada.

—¡Y, voy a cambiar! Voy a hacer algo: aprenderé Braille y cómo usar correctamente este bastón. Creo que incluso aún puedo ir a la Universidad en el otoño... una que me aceptó para... esto tiene un equipo de equitación.

—¿Evanston? —Respiré, una sonrisa cada vez mayor en la cara.

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

—Evanston.

No había pensado nada, ninguna palabra, mientras de repente acorté el espacio entre nosotros. Mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y los suyos sobre los míos. Mi corazón se aceleraba, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente mi cintura.

Nos besamos por todo lo que pudimos, como si nunca hubiéramos probado nada más dulce. Podría haber vivido en ese momento para siempre. Cuando nuestras bocas se inflamaron y nuestras respiraciones llegaban en jadeos, finalmente nos apartamos.

Me eché hacia atrás y mis ojos fueron atrapados por sus brillantes lentes. Mi iris de color jade se reflejaron en las oscuras profundidades de sus lentes. Extendí la mano y acaricié su sien, recordando el cerúleo brillante.

Sasuke sonrió suavemente y atrapó mi mano. Su tono era bajo cuando dijo:

—Tú eres la única a la que querría mirar a los ojos —él tomó mi mano entre las suyas—. Eres la única a la que, alguna vez, he…

—Te amo, también —dije en voz baja y apreté sus dedos—. Pero... ¿ Sasuke?

Renuncio.

—¿Qué? —convertido en el grito de un niño pequeño—. ¿Después de todo esto?

Me asomé por encima del hombro de Sasuke para ver que los Edmund habían subido las escaleras, quedándose en el rellano. Itachi parecía, particularmente, indignado, con la cara roja y los brazos en sus caderas mientras se nos quedaba mirando boquiabierto. Yo no podía dejar de reír, mientras explicaba:

—Quiero decir, ¡tengo una beca! Ya no tengo que trabajar para ti, nunca más.

—¡Dios mío, me preocupaste por un segundo! —Se quejó la Señora Uchiha, pero ella todavía seguía limpiándose los ojos llorosos.

Le sonreí, pero estaba sonrojada ante la idea de que nos estuvieran mirando. Sasuke se inclinó hacia mi oído, preguntando:

—Están todos ahí, ¿verdad?

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, Sasuke dio un paso atrás, atrapando la manivela y girando la puerta del armario para cerrarla. Me empujó más cerca y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello.

Ambos estábamos envueltos en la negrura. Podía sentir su calor, el olor de la canela y el sándalo, y nada más importaba. Porque incluso aunque Sasuke nunca me hubiera visto físicamente, había visto a mi verdadero yo, como yo había visto el suyo.

.-.-.-.-.

Una gran multitud se reunió bajo el brillante cielo de Arizona. Los puestos estaban llenos y la gente zumbaba con emoción, como si estuvieran a punto de ver un gran momento en la historia, esto no era un evento de principiantes promedio. En la grada más baja, una joven se apretó a si misma tan cerca del campo como pudo.

Nerviosamente ella apartó un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja y se mordió el labio. Eso fue todo. Sus ojos verde jade encendidos con la vista de él. Era la imagen de la oscura perfección, sentado orgullosamente en su silla de montar.

El caballo de ónix debajo de él brillaba como el cobalto en la luz del sol. Su respiración se volvió superficial con anticipación, mientras los miraba a los dos comenzar. Se movían con el ritmo perfecto, tensando y flexionando los músculos mientras aceleraban hacia adelante.

Su corazón latía, ella también se apuntalo a sí misma para el vuelo.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Ella susurró, sus ojos nunca dejando al caballo y al jinete.

Sucedió en un instante.

El caballo castrado se arrastró y, en un movimiento con la gracia como de ballet, levantó sus patas delanteras. Sus poderosas patas traseras presionaron otra vez contra el suelo y entonces ellos estaban en vuelo. El tiempo más lento.

Los labios de la joven se propagaron en una sonrisa mientras ella los miraba elevarse, como uno, encima de la valla. En el momento en que los cascos del caballo se reunieron con la tierra, la multitud estalló en aplausos de espera.

El jinete, al oír el ruido no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Su mente daba vueltas y sentía como si su corazón pudiera volar libre de su pecho. Lo había hecho... su mundo no era más negro, sino lleno de luz.

Fin

* * *

SE ACABO GIRLS :D A SEGUIRLE CON LO QUE SIGUE (:, AUN NO ME DECIDO POR CUAL SERA EL SIGUIENTE PERO MAS TARDAR EL MARTES VERAN UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION Y CAP NUEVO DE TRES POR UNO :D! SALUDOS A TODAS ;*


End file.
